Totally Shippuden!
by Well-Sensei
Summary: During Naruto's fight with Sasuke when he reunites with him, Naruto is sucked into the world of Totally Spies. While being there, Naruto forms strong bonds with Sam, Clover and Alex and even becomes a spy with them while trying to find his way back home. What new challenges await Naruto as a spy and a ninja? Find out in Totally Shippuden!
1. Prolouge: Their Reunion!

**Totally Shippuden: A Totally Spies and Naruto Shippuden Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer: Hi, everyone! =D I thought that it'd be time for another crossover! =) This time I've decided that it'll be Naruto and Totally Spies! =) Yeah! =D I don't own Naruto or Totally Spies so don't sue me please! Thank you! =) Now, let the story begin! I hope you all enjoy it! ^_^**

Totally Naruto! : Prologue: Their Reunion

A boy of about fifteen years ran down a long, orange, spiral-looking hallway. The boy has a long black bandanna with a white metal plate with a leaf carved into the middle, symbolizing Konoha, the village of which the young man is from wrapped around his head, blonde sun kissed spiky hair, ocean blue eyes, tan skin, three whisker marks on his left and right cheeks, an orange and black jacket with a white tassel on the left side and a short sleeved black t-shirt with a flame symbol on it under the jacket, and a blue crystal attached to a string under the jacket as well, a gray backpack, orange pants, a shuriken holster on his right leg with a weapons pouch on the back on his leg, and black ninja sandals worn by the people of Konoha. This young man's name is Naruto Uzumaki, the current jinchuriki (Tailed Beast Container) of the Kyuubi (Nine Tailed Fox). Naruto noticed a bright light at the end of the hallway and so Naruto ran until he tripped.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed as he got up before he got up fully and kept on running as fast as he could before he eventually made it outside where there were three people outside.

One of them was a girl the same age as Naruto with shoulder-length, bubblegum pink hair with a red bandanna with a metal plate with a leaf carved into the middle on top of her head used to accentuate her face, emerald green eyes and fair skin. She wears a red qupao top, pink elbow protectors, black gloves, a pink apron skirt, a tanto (short sword) as well as a medical pouch on the left back of her skirt, black spandex shorts with a shuriken holster on the right leg, and black, low-heel, calf-high boots. This girl's name is Sakura Haruno. She stared up at a something on what appeared to be a roof.

Next to Sakura was a boy about a year older than Naruto and Sakura. He has very pale skin as well as short, straight black hair. He wears a black bandanna with a white metal plate with a leaf carved into the middle of it, across his head. He wears a short black jacket with red straps and also carries a tip-less tantō on his back. The rest of his outfit consists of a high-collared midriff shirt, black pants, shinobi sandals and gloves with his index and thumb fingers exposed, most likely to facilitate the use of his drawing based techniques. His jacket has a long right and short left sleeves. He also carries a small backpack with his brush, scrolls, and ninja ink in it. This boy's name is Sai. He also stared up at the roof as well.

Naruto ran up to them and turned to see what they were looking at until his eyes went wide in realization…

There was a male about the same age as Naruto and Sakura on top of the roof as he merely stared at the three at the bottom. He had fair skin, short, spiky, chin-length black hair in the shape of a duck with bangs that hang from both sides of his face, onyx eyes. He wears a white long-sleeved shirt which is open at the torso with a smaller version of his clan's crest, the Uchiha, on his collar. He wears dark blue pants with a blue cloth hanging from halfway up his stomach to his knees along with black arm guards that covers his forearms and stretches up to reach his upper biceps. He also wears a purple rope belt around his waist, tied in a bow, in which he carries his sword. This person's name is Sasuke Uchiha.

"…Sasuke…" Naruto said in pure shock as he stared up at Sasuke. After all, this was the person that Naruto had spent 2 ½ years training for in order to bring him back to the village of Konoha. Sasuke was Naruto's brother, not in blood but in bond. The two had originally hated each other as kids but as they were put on a ninja squad together, the two formed an incredibly strong bond until the criminal, Orochimaru, had given Sasuke a curse mark which would make Sasuke seek Orochimaru out for power. This, in addition to Sasuke meeting and getting defeated by his brother Itachi, led Sasuke to leave Konoha and seek Orochimaru for power. Along the way, Naruto had caught up to him. The two engaged in an epic battle and while Naruto did his very best to bring Sasuke home, he was unsuccessful and Sasuke left, swearing to get the power to defeat Itachi, who slaughtered his and Sasuke's own clan. Two and a Half years past and after training with another Sannin, Jiraiya, Naruto had went through so much to find Sasuke including battling Orochimaru and even giving into the kyuubi's hatred in order to ascertain the whereabouts of Sasuke's location. And now here was Sasuke…staring down at Naruto and the others…

"…Naruto? So you came too…" Sasuke merely stated as Naruto along with Sai and Sakura said nothing as they still stared at Sasuke.

"Does that mean Kakashi's here as well?" Sasuke asked Naruto and the others.

"Unfortunately, Kakashi-San couldn't be here. But, I'm here in his place. We, Team Kakashi are going to be taking you back to Konoha." A man said as he walked towards where Naruto, Sakura and Sai were. The man has short brown hair and black, almond-shaped eyes. He wears a happuri-style forehead protector that frames his face, a green flak-jacket, navy blue pants and a navy blue long-sleeved undershirt which fit his neck all the way up to his chin. He also wears his pants halfway down the shin, with bandages covering the rest and the standard ninja sandals worn by every ninja of Konoha. This man's name was Yamato.

"Team Kakashi, huh…?" Sasuke said as he observed the four ninja.

Sai had reached for his sword and held it up to where Sasuke was, shocking Sakura.

"Sai! I knew it!" Sakura yelled angrily shocking Naruto and Yamato while Sasuke merely stared down at the group.

"So he's my replacement then, is he? He was sprouting some kind of nonsense about protecting the "bonds" between Naruto and me. One more pansy for the group, quite the fit I'm sure." Sasuke said astonishing Sakura as she looked at Sai.

"…Huh!? Sai, wasn't your mission to-"Sakura was about to ask Sai before he answered.

"It's true. My top-secret mission was indeed the assassination of Sasuke-Kun. But, those orders don't matter anymore. Now I want to think and act for myself. Because of Naruto-Kun, I feel like I might be able to remember something…Remember how I used to feel…Something which I can't help but feeling was very important to me…" Sai said to Sakura shocking Naruto before Sai looked up at Sasuke and continued.

"I may not know you all that well but there's a reason why Naruto-Kun and Sakura-San chase after you with so much passion…In order to prevent their bonds with you from breaking…In order to keep them intact, they're doing everything they can. I still don't have a very good understanding of it myself, but you Sasuke-Kun, you should know why!" Sai finished as Sasuke closed his eyes before replying.

"Oh, I did know. And that's why I severed them!" Sasuke said shocking Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato as he began to reminisce about the night of the Uchiha Clan Massacre along with the time that he suffered his humiliating defeat from Itachi.

"I have other bonds I carry…" Sasuke said as Sakura, Yamato and Sai looked at Sasuke questionably while Naruto's expression turned to pure anger.

"Fraternal Bonds, forged through hate…" Sasuke said as he thought of Itachi once again…

**Flashback Begins**

"Let me tell you why you're weak…It's because your heart is lacking…lacking in hatred…" Itachi said to a hurt Sasuke as he held him by his collar to a wall.

**Flashback Ends**

"Having too many bonds causes one to lose focus…weakening their strongest wish, their greatest desire." Sasuke said to Naruto frowned as he remembered his fight against Sasuke 2 ½ years ago.

**Flashback Begins**

"You never had any parents, any brothers…so what would you know about me anyway…" Sasuke began as he was pinned to a rock.

"You were along from the very start! So why the hell would you know what I've been through!? Huh!? It's because of my bonds I had that I've suffered! How the hell could you possibly understand what it feels like to lose all that!?" Sasuke yelled as he kicked Naruto off of him.

"Parents or a Brother…You're right…those are things I can't understand…" Naruto said as he looked down…

**Flashback Ends**

"…If that's true…" Naruto said as he looked down.

**Flashback Begins**

"Why…Why would you go so far for me?" Sasuke asked Naruto as he looked down at him.

"Because to me…You represent bonds that I've waited so long to wait!" Naruto said as he smiled at Sasuke before he continued, "And that's why I'll do anything I can to stop you!"

**Flashback Ends**

"If that's true, then why…" Naruto said as he thought some more.

**Flashback Begins**

"If that's how it is, I'll just have to sever those bonds!" Sasuke said before getting ready to fight Naruto.

**Flashback Ends**

"Why didn't you just kill me back then!? Is that what you call severing bonds, Sasuke!?" Naruto yelled at Sasuke who merely said nothing.

"Naruto…" Sakura said in astonishment.

"The reason is simple…It's not that I couldn't break my bond with you back then…" Sasuke said as he began to think of Itachi some more…

**Flashback Begins**

"You, just like me…Possess the potential to awaken the Mangekyou Sharingan…But there is one condition…You must kill…Your closest friend…" Itachi said to a seven year old Sasuke before he left…

**Flashback Ends**

"I simply didn't want to give him the pleasure of seeing me attain power by submitting to his plans." Sasuke explained to Naruto who looked at him in shock before continuing.

"What do you mean by that!?" Naruto asked.

"There's no need for me to tell you but like I said, I severed my bonds with you all on that day 2 ½ years ago." Sasuke said

Naruto clenched his fists as he looked up at Sasuke and tried to smile.

"Heh…Severed your bonds? Quit talking crazy! No matter how much you deny it, I can feel the bond between us! It's not severed! All those years ago and even right now, you and I are connected!" Naruto tried to reason with Sasuke who merely looked at Naruto with apathy.

"Our bond…The bond I finally found with you…It's not something you can cut loose so easily!" Naruto finished.

"I won't turn back!" Sasuke said alarming Naruto, Sai, Sakura and Yamato as he went for his sword.

"If that's how it is, I'll just sever this "bond"!" Sasuke said making Naruto's expression turn to pure anger.

"Naruto!" Sakura said.

"Naruto! Maybe we should-!" Sai tried to suggest Naruto before Naruto interjected.

"Yeah…If that's the way he's gonna be…we'll just have to take him back by force!" Naruto said to the others as they nodded their heads before getting ready for the impending fight.

Sasuke merely stared down at the four ninja as he went for his Katana while they braced themselves.

"I'm taking you home…NO MATTER WHAT!" Naruto yelled to Sasuke.

"Hmph…you won't be able to put a scratch on me…" Sasuke said as he took his sword out of his sword holder and suddenly appeared behind the ninjas!

"What the!?" Sakura asked.

"When did he!?" Yamato asked astonished.

"So fast!" Sai said amazed.

"Come back! Sasuke!" Naruto yelled after getting over his shock as he tried to punch Sasuke but was unsuccessful.

"Damn!" Naruto said before he tried to kick Sasuke.

Sasuke saw this, grabbed Naruto's leg and threw him away.

"Naruto!" Sakura and Sai said as Naruto flew.

"Hmph, you'll all be easy." Sasuke said as he held his sword.

"Are you sure about that? Wood Style: Domed Wall Jutsu!" Yamato said as before planks of wood came out of the ground and lunged at Sasuke before completely covering him in wood.

Sasuke easily broke through the wood and as he jumped in the air…

"Ninja Art: Super Beast Scroll!" Sai said as he painted on a scroll and as soon as he was done, several art style beasts jumped from the scroll towards Sasuke…

Sasuke cut the art beasts easily before noticing Sakura coming towards him, fist in hand, infused with Chakra.

"I'll help to bring back, Sasuke-Kun too!" Sakura thought as she had a chakra, infused hand ready to hit Sasuke, however, Sasuke dodged the punch and grabbed Sakura's hand and threw her back, not noticing Naruto appearing right behind Sasuke…

"Gotcha!" Naruto said as his fist made contact with Sasuke's cheek!

"Tch!" Sasuke said as he was knocked back but landed on his own two feet.

"Are you all really that eager to make me mad?" Sasuke asked as wiped his mouth.

"Sasuke! Stop it already!" Naruto said to Sasuke.

Sasuke however made a handsign and said, "Chidori Stream!" before slamming his electricity-filled hands into the ground aimed right at Naruto. An electrical discharge flew in every direction at the ninja, as Sasuke made it.

"What is this!?" Yamato says as he narrowly got out of the way.

"Such power!" Sai said astonished as he moved out of the way as well.

"Naruto!" Sakura yelled worriedly while she got away from the electrical discharge.

"Don't worry, guys!" Naruto said as the electrical charge aimed right for some.

Naruto dodged the electricity, however, Sasuke still made it follow Naruto who kept on dodging it.

Sasuke made the electrical charge bigger in the direction of Naruto who was racking his brain of what to do until it came to him.

Naruto suddenly slid across the floor as he made a hand sign.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled as many different clones of Naruto appeared and protected him from the electricity.

As the electricity hit the clones, a big smoke cloud appeared making everyone cover their eyes.

"Ugh!" Yamato said.

"What happened!?" Sai and Sakura asked simultaneously.

Out from the smoke came Naruto with a fist that connected straight into Sasuke's jaw.

Sasuke flew back until he came back on his feet.

"Tch!" Sasuke said as he spit blood.

"Why…can't you understand…Sasuke!?" Naruto said as he remembered the fight that he and Sasuke had at the final valley all those years ago.

"Hmph!" Sasuke said before getting ready to fight once more.

"At this rate…You'll…!" Naruto said before charging at Sasuke who punched Naruto back in the face making Naruto hit the ground.

"Ugh!" Naruto said as he spit blood.

"Naruto!" Sakura, Sai and Yamato said.

"You really haven't changed at all…" Sasuke said as he stared down at Naruto who got up once again.

"What the hell's wrong with you!?" Naruto said as he glared at Sasuke.

"I have my own path to follow! Stay out of my way!" Sasuke said.

"Orochimaru just wants you as his vessel!" Naruto retorted.

"Doesn't matter. As long as I achieve my goal, that's enough." Sasuke replied.

"I'll protect the bond between you and me, no matter what!" Naruto said as he fully got up.

"Hmph. If that's what you think, then all I have to do is sever that bond." Sasuke merely stated pissing off Naruto.

"I'll never let that happen!" Naruto said as he threw kunai and shuriken at Sasuke who deflected them easily with his sword.

"I will bring you back!" Naruto said staring at Sasuke with a newfound determination in his eyes before suddenly appearing right before Sasuke, shocking him.

"What the!?" Sasuke asked shocked.

"Take this!" Naruto said as he punched Sasuke with a chakra infused fist straight to his face.

Sasuke wiped the blood from his mouth before standing up with his head down.

"It looks like you've gotten stronger…but it's no use. However…" Sasuke said making Naruto look at Sasuke confused.

"Enough talk!" Sasuke said as a three totem Sharingan appeared in his eyes.

Naruto didn't have enough time to become shocked as Sasuke suddenly appeared behind him!

The two boys then traded punches, blow after blow, punch after punch, until Sasuke appeared with his sword about to decapitate Naruto but Naruto dodged it narrowly and as Sasuke had his sword drawn, Naruto punched Sasuke straight in the jaw towards the wall of the hideout.

Naruto then lunged on top of Sasuke and had Sasuke pinned to the wall making the two males glare at each other.

"Did that wake you up yet!?" Naruto asked pissed.

"You're still such a child, Naruto!" Sasuke yelled before throwing off Naruto.

"Fire-Style! Fire Ball Jutsu!" Sasuke said before a ball of fire came right at Naruto who was seemingly burned by it!

"Naruto!" Yamato, Sai and Sakura yelled in concern.

"Ugh!" Naruto said as he felt the fire and in order to not make it burn his body, he suddenly roared as his whisker marks became more pronounced and his blue eyes turned into red eyes with slits!

The fire ball technique had turned into smoke, going all over the area, making everyone cover their eyes.

"What just happened!?" Sakura said as covered her eyes, amazed at the powers she saw displayed.

"Naruto used the Kyuubi's power to destroy the Fire Ball Jutsu." Sai said as he covered his eyes as well.

"I hope he doesn't go to four tails again!" Yamato said as his eyes were covered.

"Tch!" Sasuke said before noticing a blue ball of light in the smoke.

As the smoke went away, it was revealed to be a clone of Naruto and the real Naruto. Both were holding the Rasengan, a spiraling deadly powerful jutsu!

Sasuke had sent a chidori or electrical charge through his sword.

"Now I'm gonna take you back!" Naruto said.

"It's over!" Sasuke said as he prepared his Chidori, a lightning style jutsu with chakra so great that it becomes visible and produces the sound of many birds chirping.

The two then stared down at one another before lunging at each other.

"Naruto!" Sasuke yelled.

"Sasuke!" Naruto yelled.

The two then roared as their ultimate jutsus collided with each other!

The power emitted from the jutsus was so powerful it created a dome around the two!

Everyone had to cover their eyes so they wouldn't be blinded by the light of the dome.

"Ugh!" Sakura said as she covered her eyes.

"Such power!" Yamato said with his eyes covered as well.

"Is this Naruto-Kun's power?!" Sai asked covering his eyes.

Both teens struggled to get the upperhand over the other…however, both boys barely noticed a white light came from their jutsus as both were to fixated on overpowering one another.

"Not yet!" Sasuke said as he tried to make his Chidori overpower Naruto's rasengan.

"I won't give up…NO WAY!" Naruto yelled as he put every last bit of strength into his rasengan which overpowered Sasuke's chidori!

Naruto's rasengan was so powerful that it actually knocked away Sasuke's sword and knocked him away!

However, Naruto had little time to celebrate because as the smoke from the jutsu dissipated a small black portal appeared around Naruto, shocking everyone!

"What the!?" Sai asked.

"What is that!?" Sakura asked shocked.

"A portal!" Yamato stated amazed.

"How did a portal appear?" Sasuke asked himself as he got up shocked at what he saw before barely remembering a white light emitting from their jutsus as their Chidori and Rasengan clashed.

"It must have been then!" Sasuke thought to himself in realization.

"Naruto get away from it!" Yamato said to warn Naruto who looked back too late…

"What the hell!?" Naruto said as he tried to get away from the small portal but was too weak to do so due to overusing his strength…

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed as he was slowly being taking into the portal.

"Naruto!" Sakura, Sai and Yamato said as they tried to save their ninja friend but was unsuccessful due to his whole body being taken in the portal before it closed and disappeared leaving a shocked Sakura, Sai and Yamato in wake.

"I can't believe it…" Yamato said dumbfounded at what just happened.

"He got sucked in a portal…" Sai said unable to comprehend the situation…

"I can't believe it…" Sakura said as she started to feel great worry for her beloved ninja comrade.

"Hmph! You all aren't bad after all." Sasuke said casually as he put his sword in his sword holder before jumping on top of the hideout roof shocking Sakura, Sai and Yamato.

"…!" Sakura, Sai and Yamato said at Sasuke's casual attitude.

"But the "game" ends now." Sasuke said.

"That attitude!" Sakura said.

"Does that mean-?!" Sai began to ask himself.

"He…he wasn't fighting seriously!?" Yamato said in shock.

Sasuke suddenly made a hand sigh and lifted his left arm into the air…

"I'll erase you all once and for all!" Sasuke shocking shocking everyone.

But before Sasuke could actually do anything…

"I wouldn't use that jutsu, Sasuke-Kun." A voice said. The owner of that voice appeared and held Sasuke's left arm. The man was tall, had pale skin and a long face with pronounced cheekbones, golden eyes with slits in his pupils, purple markings around his eyes and fang-like teeth, thus giving him a snake-like appearance. He wears a grey garb over a black polo and black pants with a large purple rope belt around his waist ending in a large knot behind his back and also wears blue tomoe-shaped earrings. This man's name is Orochimaru.

"Hold on!" Yamato said shocked.

"That's!" Sai said shocking as well.

"Orochimaru!?" Sakura asked astonished.

"You are not using that jutsu, Sasuke-Kun." Orochimaru said to Sasuke who looked at Orochimaru blankly.

"Let go." Sasuke rudely said to Orochimaru.

"Now, now! I've told you before, watch your tongue with Orochimaru-Sama!" A male said as he appeared right by Sasuke. The man has ash grey hair in a ponytail and wears black-rimmed glasses with circular lenses covering his onyx-colored eyes. He also wears a dark purple shirt with a high collar, a white undershirt, dark purple fingerless gloves with armored plated on the back of each hand, a white cloth wristband worn at an angle, dark purple pants, blue sandals, and a shuriken holster on his right leg. This man's name is Kabuto Yakushi.

"Why did you stop me?" Sasuke asked Kabuto.

"You know what Akatsuki is up to, don't you?" Kabuto asked Sasuke who merely looked at him.

"We want the good people of Konoha to take care of many of the Akatsuki as possible…even if it's just one. Besides, if the other Akatsuki members interfere, then you'll have trouble getting your revenge, right?" Kabuto asked to Sasuke who scoffed.

"That's a pathetic excuse." Sasuke replied bluntly.

"But surely you'd allow it if it meant increasing the chances of your revenge succeeding by even 1 percent, right?" Kabuto asked Sasuke who replied with nothing.

Orochimaru released Sasuke before saying, "Let's go."

"Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled in hopes of her voice reaching Sasuke.

Sasuke however looked down at her with pure indifference before vanishing in smoke along with Orochimaru and Kabuto.

After Sasuke was completely gone, Sakura, Sai and Yamato looked down in sadness not only because they failed their mission but because their beloved friend Naruto was gone.

"Naruto…Sasuke-Kun…" Sakura said as the tears streamed down her cheeks helplessly.

"Sakura-San…" Sai said as Sakura and Yamato looked at him.

"Well look at the bright side, we still have six months left before Orochimaru can take Sasuke-Kun's body…" Sai said as Sakura wiped her eyes in realization.

Sai continued, "Also, I'm sure where Naruto-Kun is, he'll be fine and besides, he's pretty strong, you know, so don't worry." Sai finished with a genuine smile making Yamato smile at Sai since Sai's changed since they first met him.

Sakura smiled at Sai as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Thank you, Sai…" Sakura said gratefully.

"Looks like this is just the beginning…" Yamato thought with a smile before continuing, "All right, we should head back to Konoha now and let Tsunade-Sama know about Naruto getting sucked into the portal as well as the mission failure." Yamato finished.

"Right!" Sakura and Sai said before they left but before they started the long road home all Sakura had on her mind was one thing…

"Naruto…Wherever you are…I hope you're okay…" Sakura said before walking home with Sai and Yamato.

**Meanwhile, now on another Planet**

It was a sunny day in a place called Beverly Hills, California and three girls were walking home after having to complete yet another dangerous mission. The reason being is because these three girls all worked for WOOHP (The World Organization of Human Protection) which is a worldwide spy agency designed to fight crime and diffuse any crises that happen anywhere in the world.

"Man, all these missions! I wish there was a time where we were mission free!" One of the girls complained. This girl is tall, has blonde hair, blue eyes and is wearing a red cat suit. This girl's name is Clover.

"Yeah, you're right, Clover, but we have to keep the world safe if we want to actually be mission free one day." Chuckled another girl. This girl had long red hair, green eyes and is wearing a green cat suit.

"Ugh! All these missions are getting too easy! I wish something more interesting would happen!" another girl complained. This girl has short black hair in a bobcut and light brown eyes and is wearing a yellow cat suit. This girl's name is Alex.

As Alex said that, the sunny sky suddenly turned dark and cloudy and even blocked out the sun and the weather even turned extremely windy alarming the three girls.

"Ugh! What's happening!?" Clover asked.

"What is this!?" Alex asked as well.

"I don't know!" Sam said.

However, little did the girls know that they were about to receive their answer as a portal suddenly appeared in the sky.

"What is that!?" Clover asked astonished.

"It looks to be some kind of portal!" Sam answered.

"Well what's a portal doing in Beverly Hills?!" Alex asked dumbfounded as what she's seeing.

As Alex asked that question, a ball of fire the size of a human suddenly appeared out of the portal as it got smaller and smaller shocking the girls…

"What is that?" Clover asked.

"A fireball?" Sam asked shocked.

As the supposed fireball came out of the portal the portal grew smaller and smaller until it eventually shrunk and went away…

After the portal was gone the human looking fireball hit the ground hard as it made a hole in the ground, shocking the three girls…

"Okay, can someone tell me what the hell just happened!? Also, what the hell hit the ground!?" Asked a confused Clover.

"I have no idea but maybe we should investigate it to see if it's anything good or bad." Replied Sam as Clover and Alex both nodded their heads in agreement.

Sam, Clover and Alex then went to observe what was in the hole only to find a boy around the same age as them in the hole…He has a long black bandanna with a white metal plate with a leaf carved into the middle wrapped around his head, blonde sun kissed spiky hair, ocean blue eyes, tan skin, three whisker marks on his left and right cheeks, an orange and black jacket with a white tassel on the left side and a short sleeved black t-shirt with a flame symbol on it under the jacket, and a blue crystal attached to a string under the jacket as well, a gray backpack, orange pants, a shuriken holster on his right leg with a weapons pouch on the back on his leg, and black sandals. As the girls looked as the boy more closely, they discovered that he was dirty and covered in scratches.

The things that got the girls' attention the most was the weird attire the boy wore, his headband and finally, his whiskers…

"Okay, who is this guy and why does he have whiskers?" Asked a confused Sam.

"Who cares about his whiskers, they totally make him look cute~!" swooned Clover as she tried to hide her blush along with Alex.

"Cute, yes, but I'm very curious who this guy is too. He doesn't look hurt too bad so let's take him in until he wakes up." Sam suggested.

"Yes!" Clover and Alex cheered before they picked up the boy and carried him into their house with one thing on their mind, "Just who in the world is this boy?"

**(A/N: So where has Naruto landed and will he ever return home? Find out these answers and more in the next chapter of Totally Shippuden!)**

(Insert Naruto Shippuden 3rd Ending Theme: Kimi Monogatari by Little by Little)

(End Naruto Shippuden 3rd Ending Theme: Kimi Monogatari by Little by Little)

(Totally Shippuden: Preview of Next Chapter: Cue the Naruto Shippuden Preview Theme!)

Naruto: Ugh…where am I?

Sam: Glad to see you're finally up!

Naruto: Who're you girls!? Where's Sasuke!? Where's Konoha!?

Alex: Uh, I think you hit your head hard when you hit the ground.

Clover: Yeah, besides you're not in the Konoha place, you're in Beverly Hills!

Naruto: What!? You're kidding!

Naruto and Clover: Next time on Totally Shippuden: A New World!? Don't miss it! ;)

(End Naruto Shippuden Preview Theme)

**And there's the prologue to the story guys. =) Yeah! =D Also, who would you like Sam, Clover and Alex to be paired with? The choices are as followed:**

**For Sam:**

**Sam/Naruto**

**Sam/Sasuke**

**Sam/Sai**

**Sam/Gaara**

**Sam/Kiba**

**Sam/Shikamaru**

**Sam/Choji**

**Sam/Lee**

**Sam/Neji**

**And Sam/Shino**

**For Clover:**

**Clover/Naruto**

**Clover/Sasuke**

**Clover/Sai**

**Clover/Gaara**

**Clover/Kiba**

**Clover/Shikamaru**

**Clover/Choji**

**Clover/Lee**

**Clover/Neji**

**And Clover/Shino**

**For Alex:**

**Alex/Naruto**

**Alex/Sasuke**

**Alex/Sai**

**Alex/Gaara**

**Alex/Kiba**

**Alex/Shikamaru**

**Alex/Choji**

**Alex/Lee**

**Alex/Neji**

**And Alex/Shino.**

**And Last For Britney:**

**Britney/Naruto**

**Britney/Sasuke**

**Britney/Sai**

**Britney/Gaara**

**Britney/Kiba**

**Britney/Shikamaru**

**Britney/Choji**

**Britney/Lee**

**Britney/Neji**

**And Britney/Shino.**

**Also, let me know what you guys all think of this story and the next chapter will be out either on Saturday or Sunday. So let me know your thoughts and don't forget on who you all want Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney to be with! =) Till next time guys, Bye! =D Well-Sensei, out! ^_^ **


	2. Chapter 1: A New World?

**Totally Shippuden: A Totally Spies and Naruto Shippuden Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: Happy Holidays, everyone! =D I hope you all enjoyed your Christmas as I did! =) MY presents were Road to Ninja Naruto The Movie on Blu-ray, Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods for Blu-ray, One Piece Film Z and One Piece Strong World on Blu-ray, and Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution and Dragon Ball Z Battle of Z for my PS3! ^_^ As well as money and clothes XD. In my opinion, Road to Ninja is the best Naruto movie and Dragon Ball Z Battle of Gods is a perfect balance of humor and action! =) However, Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution is more of a filler type game rather than a sequel to Naruto Shippuden Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 =P Also, the results of the polls are as followed:**

**For Naruto Uzumaki:**

**Naruto/Sam: 3**

**Naruto/Clover: 0**

**Naruto/Alex: 2**

**Naruto/Britney: 0**

**Naruto Harem: 7**

**For Sam:**

**Sam/Naruto: 3**

**Sam/Sasuke: 0**

**Sam/Sai: 0**

**Sam/Gaara**

**Sam/Kiba: 1**

**Sam/Shikamaru: 0**

**Sam/Choji: 0**

**Sam/Lee: 0**

**Sam/Neji: 0**

**And Sam/Shino**

**For Clover:**

**Clover/Naruto: 0**

**Clover/Sasuke: 0**

**Clover/Sai: 1**

**Clover/Gaara: 1**

**Clover/Kiba: 0**

**Clover/Shikamaru: 0**

**Clover/Choji: 0**

**Clover/Lee: 0**

**Clover/Neji: 0**

**And Clover/Shino**

**For Alex:**

**Alex/Naruto: 2**

**Alex/Sasuke: 0**

**Alex/Sai: 0**

**Alex/Gaara: 0**

**Alex/Kiba: 0**

**Alex/Shikamaru: 0**

**Alex/Choji: 0**

**Alex/Lee: 0**

**Alex/Neji: 0**

**And Alex/Shino.**

**And Last For Britney:**

**Britney/Naruto: 0**

**Britney/Sasuke: 0**

**Britney/Sai: 0**

**Britney/Gaara: 0**

**Britney/Kiba: 0**

**Britney/Shikamaru: 0**

**Britney/Choji: 0**

**Britney/Lee: 1**

**Britney/Neji: 0**

**And Britney/Shino: 1**

**And those are the current results of the polling so do keep on voting! =) Now…**

**Clover: Hey, What're you stalling around for? Everyone wants to see the story already!**

**Me: Well I just wanted to wish everyone a Happy Holidays… =P**

**Sam: Well, I think you've stalled around long enough, I think it's time to say the disclaimer…**

**Me: Oh, yeah! I nearly forgot! Thanks, Sam! =) Everyone! I don't own Naruto Shippuden or Totally Spies so don't sue me, please! =) Now, without further ado, let the chapter begin! ^_^**

Totally Shippuden: Chapter 1: A New World!?

After finding the unconscious Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex took him into their humongous beach house. They noticed that Naruto's face was dirty so they wiped his face and even took his back pack off. After that, they set him down on the couch in the living room and put a blanket over him so he wouldn't get could while he recovered.

As Sam tucked Naruto in, Clover and Alex decided to go through Naruto's back pack since they were curious.

"Whoa! Look at all this stuff!" Alex said in astonishment as she went through Naruto's back pack and found Naruto's stash of Kunai and Shuriken which they both assumed was a bunch of toys and not real ninja weapons.

"Wow…this guy sure plays with a lot of toys….They almost looks real…" Clover said with a sweat drop.

"He also eats a lot of ramen…" Alex said sweat dropping as well as she noticed Naruto's pile of ramen cups.

"What're you guys, doing!?" Sam asked before coming over to where Alex and Clover were.

"It's rude to go through someone else's belongings without their permission! Besides, we don't even know this guy!" Sam scolded the two girls who rolled their eyes.

"Oh come on, Sammy! Look at all this stuff he has in his bag!" Clover said as she showed her Naruto's Kunai and Shuriken stash.

"Wow…these weapons almost look real…" Sam said as she observed the Shuriken and Kunai.

"With the clothes he's wearing, you don't think he's one of those cosplayer people do you!?" Clover asked in slight disgust.

"A cosplayer!? Awesome!" Alex said with sparkly eyes while Sam and Clover groaned in annoyance.

"Well anyways…He looks like he was in a really bad fight…" Sam said as she looked over Naruto's resting body.

"I wanna know who the jerk was that did this to this cute boy!" Clover said with a flame in her eyes making Sam and Alex sweat drop.

"Well when he wakes up maybe he'll tell us…" Sam said before she and the three girls noticed a picture falling out of Naruto's back pack.

"A picture?" Sam asked curiously as it fell.

"Got it!" Alex said as she caught it before looking at the picture along with Sam and Clover.

The picture was of a younger Naruto glaring at a boy that had his hair in a duck butt pattern, a blue short sleeved high collared blue shirt with a red and white fan logo on the back of the shirt, white arm warmers, white shorts, white leg warmers and blue ninja sandals who merely looked away from Naruto in irritation. In the middle of the two was a girl with long pink hair and a blue forehead protector that accentuated her face, a red qupao dress with a zipper with tight green shorts on underneath and blue ninja sandals. She was smiling in the picture. Above Naruto and the boy was a man with spiky silver hair, a green flak jacket with a blue long sleeved shirt and pants on underneath and blue ninja sandals. This man held Naruto's and the other boy's heads as he tried to smile for the picture.

"I wonder what this is…" Alex said in curiousity.

"It's obviously a picture from when this guy was a kid." Sam answered.

"But who're these guys? Especially the one with the pouty face" Clover asked as she pointed at the duck haired one and got a little jealous at the pink haired girl.

"I don't know but like I said when he wakes up, maybe he'll tell us." Sam said.

As Sam had said that, Naruto was dreaming about Sasuke…

**In Naruto's Dream**

"My revenge is everything to me. As long as I can exact it, I couldn't care less what happens to me or anyone else." Sasuke said to Naruto who looked shocked before he continued.

"If sacrificing my body to Orochimaru is the only way to kill Itachi, I'd give up this so called life a million times over!" Sasuke said before charging at Naruto, Sakura, Sai and Yamato.

**End Naruto's Dream**

Naruto then jolted awake and he scanned the room around him.

"Where am I?!" Naruto asked after noticing that he was under a blanket.

"Well, I'm glad to see you're finally up!" A voice said before the source of that voice along with two others walked over to Naruto.

The source of the voice was a girl who was between fifteen and sixteen years of age. She had long red hair, green eyes and pink lipstick. Another girl had blonde hair, blue eyes and pink lipstick. And the last girl had short black hair in a bobcut and light brown eyes and also wore pink lipstick and they all smiled at Naruto.

Naruto couldn't help but blush at the girls because in his mind they were extremely cute.

"Wow! They're even cuter than Sakura-Chan!" Naruto thought blushing but tried to hide his blush but was unsuccessful as it went noticed by the girls.

Clover giggled, "He's blushing at us!"

"He must think we're cute!" Alex giggled as well.

"A shy boy?" Chuckled Sam.

"Who're you girls?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Well I'm Sam." Sam introduced politely and smiling while trying to hide her blush.

"Hi! I'm Clover!" Clover greeted Naruto eagerly.

"Hi, I'm Alex!" Alex chirped energetically as well.

Naruto couldn't help but smile at Sam, Clover and Alex. He didn't feel any dangerous vibes from them so he felt like he could relax.

"Yo! I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Dattebayo!" Naruto said giving them a thumbs up as well as smiling.

"Naruto?" Alex asked.

"Naruto's your name?" Clover asked curiously since Naruto's not a name usually heard in Beverly Hills.

Sam giggled, confusing everyone especially Naruto.

"What's so funny, Sam?" Naruto asked.

Sam giggled some more before answering, "Your name, silly. It means fishcake."

"Fishcake?" Clover and Alex asked shocked at the definition of Naruto's name.

"Hehe, Yeah." Naruto said sheepishly chuckling.

"Well that's a weird name." Clover said disappointed as Alex nodded her head.

"Well, it might be a weird name but I like my name, Dattebayo!" Naruto said this time smiling his usual foxy grin.

Naruto's trademark fox smile made Sam, Clover and Alex all blush and swoon at Naruto.

"Wow~!" Sam said.

"That smile~!" Alex chirped as well.

"You have a really cute smile~!" Clover exclaimed.

"Hehe, Thanks…" Naruto chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. After all, it had been the first time that a girl had ever said that she liked his smile.

However, Naruto's eyes suddenly went wide in realization.

"OH NO!" Naruto yelled, his loud volume getting the girls out of their love state.

"What!? What's wrong, Naruto!?" Sam said alarmed at Naruto's sudden outburst.

Naruto didn't answer as his mind flashbacked to the fight that he had with Sasuke…

"Where's Sakura-Chan, Sai and Captain Yamato!? Where's Sasuke!?" Naruto asked as he finally remembered the fight between him and Sasuke.

Sam, Clover and Alex stared at Naruto confused before they decided to ask their questions.

"Um…Who's Sai?" Sam asked.

"Who's Captain Yamato?" Alex asked.

"Who's Sasuke?" Sam asked as another question

"And who the hell is Sakura-Chan!?" Clover asked pissed and jealous.

"What do you mean!? I was just fighting Sasuke with Sakura-Chan, Sai and Captain Yamato!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Uh…Naruto, I think you may have hit your head hard when you hit the ground…" Alex said.

"What!? I was just in Orochimaru's hideout!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Orochimaru?" Alex asked.

"Who's Orochimaru?" Sam asked

"Yeah, you're not in this Orochi-whoever hideout place. You're in Beverly Hills, Naruto!" Clover tried to explain to the blonde ninja who stayed shocked in place for a couple of seconds.

"…Beverly Hills?" Naruto muttered before his eyes went wide and blank.

"BEVERLY HILLS!? Where the hell is that!?" Naruto asked.

"You seriously don't know about Beverly Hills? Everyone knows about Beverly Hills!" Alex responded to Naruto who still looked at the three girls in disbelief.

"Never heard of it. Besides, I'm from Konoha!" Naruto said trying to calm himself down.

"Konoha?" Alex asked.

"What's a Konoha?" Clover asked.

"That sounds kinda like a tree…" Sam said.

"Well it means Hidden Leaf Village" Naruto said.

While Naruto explained to Clover and Alex the meaning of Konoha, Sam thought to herself for a couple of moments before coming to a conclusion.

"Wait a minute! The vortex, portal like thing that we saw earlier today! This is just my theory on the matter but what if Naruto's from….another world?" Sam suggested to the teens.

Alex and Clover stared at Sam like she had grown another before freaking out.

"Another world!?" Clover asked.

"Are you serious!?" Alex yelled as well.

Naruto meanwhile had his hand to his chin as he was in thought…

"Hold on!" Naruto said as he remembered the black hole that came during the fight he had with Sasuke.

"Maybe Sam's right…..Maybe I'm in another world….But how am I gonna get back home?" Naruto asked sadly as he thought of all his friends back home.

Sam, Clover and Alex frowned at Naruto in sadness as they felt sorry for him before Sam suddenly smiled.

"Don't worry, Naruto! If you've gotten here then there must be a way for you to get back to your world, somehow!" Sam said to Naruto smiling which seemed to lift his spirits a little.

"Yeah! You're right! Thanks, Sam!" Naruto said smiling gratefully while she smiled back at him.

"What're you supposed to be with those clothes, anyways?" Clover asked disgusted with Naruto's fashion sense.

"I'm a ninja!" Naruto said smiling proudly while the three girls just blinked at Naruto as they sweat dropped.

"…A ninja?" Sam asked.

"Ninja, really?" Alex asked as well.

"Okay, I think you've been watching to many of those anime thingies. That's obvious with your clothing! You look almost like one of those cosplayers like that one show…Dragon Tail S or whatever Alex likes to watch." Clover said.

"Hey! It's Dragon Ball Z and it's totally awesome!" Alex argued at Clover who merely scoffed.

"Whatever, Anyways…" Clover said.

Naruto felt his eyebrow twitch…They thought he was a fake?

"Hold on a sec-"Naruto was about to begin but was interrupted by Sam.

"Wait a second…if he's really from another planet, who's to say there aren't ninja there?" Sam said after thinking a little.

"Well…I guess you're right…" Clover said.

"A ninja!? So cool! Do you have any techniques that you can show us!?" Alex asked in excitement to Naruto who gave her a proud smirk.

"Well of course I can!" Naruto said proudly before continuing, "I can even tell my ninja adventure so far!" Naruto finished smirking proudly.

As soon as Naruto said that, a large growl was heard in the house.

"What the!?" Alex and Clover asked simultaneously.

"What was that!?" Sam asked ready to fight for whatever was coming.

"Uh….my tummy…I guess I haven't eaten in a while…" Naruto said as he chuckled sheepishly making the three girls sweat drop in irritation and somewhat relief.

"That sounded like there's a monster in your stomach!" Clover yelled.

"Yeah!" Alex agreed.

"I dunno if the money in my world can be used in your world…" Naruto said comically depressed.

"Don't worry, Naruto! We'll buy your meal for you." Sam said with a sweet smile as Alex and Clover nodded their heads smiling.

"Yeah!" Clover said smiling.

"You can tell us all about this ninja world you're from!" Alex said with excitement.

"All right! Food, here I come!" Naruto yelled as he ran out of the door in excitement making the three girls giggle.

"That Naruto guy…" Sam began smiling.

"He might be a really good friend…" Alex said smiling as well.

"Even a potential boyfriend!" Clover said blushing making Sam and Alex sweat drop.

"Boyfriend? Give me a break! If Naruto chooses anyone, he'll definitely choose me!" Sam said proudly.

"No, he'll choose me!" Alex argued.

"Wrong! He'll choose me!" Clover added in as well.

The three girls were about to get into a heated debate before Naruto butted in.

"Hey, what's taking you guys so long? Let's go eat, already!" Naruto said.

"Oh, right!" Sam said as Clover and Alex nodded their heads before following Naruto in their goal of getting Naruto something to eat.

Little did the four teens know that this was the start of a long adventure….

**(A/N: Now that Naruto has woken up and learned he's not in his world, how will he adapt to this world? How will he ever return home? Why am I asking you guys all these questions? Find out in the next chapter of Totally Shippuden!)**

(Insert Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World)

(End Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World)

(Totally Shippuden: Preview of Next Chapter: Cue the Naruto Shippuden Preview Theme!)

Naruto: Yeah! That food filled me up!

Sam: *eyebrow twitch* At the cost of my wallet….

Alex: How the hell can anyone eat that much!?

Clover: Yeah!

Sam: But first things first…

Naruto: What?

Clover: We're taking you on a shopping spree to get some clothes for you!

Naruto: Huh?

Naruto and Alex: Next Time on Totally Shippuden: Beverly Hills! Don't miss it! ;)

(End Naruto Shippuden Preview Theme)

**And there's there official first chapter since the last chapter was merely a prologue! =) I'm so happy that you all enjoy this story and I enjoy writing this story! =) Also, don't worry, in a couple of chapers I'll show you guys how Konoha reacted to Naruto's disappearance as well as his friends' reactions. P.S: This week's episode…Naruto and Sasuke…no spoiling… =P But either way, I will continue working on this story for a long time so please enjoy and read the story through to the end! ^_^ Also don't forget to vote on the pairings that you want to see! The choices are as followed:**

**For Naruto:**

**Naruto/Sam:**

**Naruto/Clover:**

**Naruto/Alex:**

**Naruto/Britney:**

**Naruto Harem:**

**For Sam:**

**Sam/Naruto**

**Sam/Sasuke**

**Sam/Sai**

**Sam/Gaara**

**Sam/Kiba**

**Sam/Shikamaru**

**Sam/Choji**

**Sam/Lee**

**Sam/Neji**

**And Sam/Shino**

**For Clover:**

**Clover/Naruto**

**Clover/Sasuke**

**Clover/Sai**

**Clover/Gaara**

**Clover/Kiba**

**Clover/Shikamaru**

**Clover/Choji**

**Clover/Lee**

**Clover/Neji**

**And Clover/Shino**

**For Alex:**

**Alex/Naruto**

**Alex/Sasuke**

**Alex/Sai**

**Alex/Gaara**

**Alex/Kiba**

**Alex/Shikamaru**

**Alex/Choji**

**Alex/Lee**

**Alex/Neji**

**And Alex/Shino.**

**And Last For Britney:**

**Britney/Naruto**

**Britney/Sasuke**

**Britney/Sai**

**Britney/Gaara**

**Britney/Kiba**

**Britney/Shikamaru**

**Britney/Choji**

**Britney/Lee**

**Britney/Neji**

**And Britney/Shino.**

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you all thought of this chapter! =) The next chapter will be out on Wednesday! =) And so like I said, please review, comment and vote on the pairings you all want to see! =) Till next time, guys, See Ya! =D Well-Sensei out! ^_^**


	3. Chapter 2: Beverly Hills!

**Totally Shippuden: A Totally Spies and Naruto Shippuden Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer: Happy Early New Year, everyone! =D I wonder if you guys have any new years resolutions like I do. Well mine is to be a better person than I was last year but you all probably don't care so I suppose we should get this chapter started. A quick question though: How would Sam, Clover and Alex react when they meet Sasuke? XD Would they find him hot like all the girls do or would they hate him and be mad at him for all he put Naruto through? =P Just please answer this question for me =) Also, the results of the polls are as followed:**

**For Naruto Uzumaki:**

**Naruto/Sam: 5**

**Naruto/Clover: 2**

**Naruto/Alex: 2**

**Naruto/Britney: 0**

**Naruto Harem: 28**

**For Sam:**

**Sam/Naruto: 5**

**Sam/Sasuke: 0**

**Sam/Sai: 0**

**Sam/Gaara**

**Sam/Kiba: 1**

**Sam/Shikamaru: 0**

**Sam/Choji: 0**

**Sam/Lee: 0**

**Sam/Neji: 0**

**And Sam/Shino**

**For Clover:**

**Clover/Naruto: 2**

**Clover/Sasuke: 0**

**Clover/Sai: 1**

**Clover/Gaara: 1**

**Clover/Kiba: 0**

**Clover/Shikamaru: 0**

**Clover/Choji: 0**

**Clover/Lee: 0**

**Clover/Neji: 0**

**And Clover/Shino**

**For Alex:**

**Alex/Naruto: 2**

**Alex/Sasuke: 0**

**Alex/Sai: 0**

**Alex/Gaara: 0**

**Alex/Kiba: 0**

**Alex/Shikamaru: 0**

**Alex/Choji: 0**

**Alex/Lee: 0**

**Alex/Neji: 0**

**And Alex/Shino.**

**And Last For Britney:**

**Britney/Naruto: 0**

**Britney/Sasuke: 0**

**Britney/Sai: 0**

**Britney/Gaara: 0**

**Britney/Kiba: 0**

**Britney/Shikamaru: 0**

**Britney/Choji: 0**

**Britney/Lee: 1**

**Britney/Neji: 0**

**And Britney/Shino: 1**

**And those are the current results so keep on voting! =) Now as always…I don't own Naruto Shippuden or Totally Spies as they belong to their original creators so don't sue me please! =) Now with that said, let the chapter begin! ^_^**

Totally Shippuden: Chapter 2: Beverly Hills!

Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex walked around Beverly Hills in order to find somewhere where Naruto could get something to eat, however, Naruto couldn't help but marvel at the various buildings as well as the vehicles that were around.

"Whoa! What's this!?" Naruto asked amazed as he pointed to a car.

"That's a car, Naruto…" Alex said slightly sweat dropping.

"Yeah, don't you have cars in your world?" Sam asked amazed at Naruto's ignorance of what a car was.

"Nope." Naruto said casually shocking the three girls.

"Well how do you get around then?" Clover asked.

"We walk or jump through trees to get to where we wanna get!" Naruto said casually shocking the three girls with the lack of technology that's present in Naruto's world.

"Wow…where are you? The medieval ages or what!?" Clover asked bluntly making the three teens sweat drop.

"That's rude, Clover!" Sam scolded while Alex nodded her head in agreement.

"Yeah!" Alex agreed

"Hehe, don't worry about it." Naruto chuckled sheepishly before noticing all the buildings in Beverly Hills and noted how different they were than the ones that were in Konoha.

"Wow! These buildings are way different than the ones back home!" Naruto said in amazement.

"The buildings back at your world aren't like this?" Sam asked in amazement.

"No…They don't look anything like this! I wish I had my camera!" Naruto said with sparkly eyes making the three girls sweat drop.

After about ten minutes, the four teens arrive at the Beverly Hills Mall.

"There're plenty of restaurants in the mall, Naruto!" Sam said to Naruto smiling.

"Yeah, pick anywhere you want." Alex said to Naruto smiling as well.

"You seem to like ramen so there's a ramen shop that we like to go to sometimes." Clover said suggested smiling.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Naruto said energetically running into the mall making the girls giggle at Naruto's enthusiasm.

**Fifteen Minutes Later…**

Naruto is eating over fifty bowls of ramen, making the girls look at Naruto's bowls in shock and in disgust.

"Oh…my…gosh…" Sam said disgusted at Naruto's eating skills.

"…How can anybody….eat that much?" Alex asked as she stared at Naruto in amazement but mostly disgust.

"Ugh!" Clover groaned in disgust.

"Oh, boy!" Naruto said as he consumed the ramen at fast speeds.

"This ramen really hits the spot! It's almost as good as Ichiraku's!" Naruto said before he burped.

"Excuse me!" Naruto said as he chuckled before he moved onto his last bowl as Sam's eyebrows twitched in irritation of Naruto's burp and table manners.

"Your bill, ma'am." A chef said.

The amount of the bill made Sam's, Clover's and Alex's eyes widen in horror.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" the three girls asked.

"Sammy'll pay for it!" Clover said shocking Sam while Alex added in her two cents.

"Yeah! She'll definitely pay for it!" Alex added.

"Sam'll do what!?" Sam asked pissed that everyone's turning on her.

"Yeah! Besides, you promised you'd buy my meal!" Naruto said casually as he sucked up the last noodle in his bowl.

"What!? Ugh!" Sam said before she reluctantly paid for Naruto's meal.

"Ah! That really hit the spot!" Naruto said patting his satisfaction.

"At the cost of my wallet…" Sam said with her eyebrow twitching in irritation.

"Now since that's done, I wanna go explore this mall some more!" Naruto said with a childish grin on his face, making the girls, even Sam who was mad at Naruto, smile.

"All right! Our first stop's gonna be, the clothes store!" Clover said with sparkly eyes, making Naruto sweat drop and groan.

"What!? Why!?" Naruto asked with his eyes narrowed in annoyance.

"Because it's fun of course!" Clover cheered making Naruto groan in irritation.

"Besides, if you're not from this world then you need some clothes to help you fit in, okay?" Sam suggested to Naruto who still looked unconvinced.

"I'm still not convinced that it'll be fun…" Naruto said as he remembered all the times Sakura making him a packing mule for her shopping bags.

"Just come on!" Alex giggled as she pulled Naruto's arm as Naruto went with them unenthusiastically.

The four teens then entered a clothing store where Sam, Clover and Alex let Naruto try on many different clothes until Naruto made a decision on what he wanted.

About ten minutes passed and Naruto came out wearing a muscle shirt that showed off all of Naruto's muscles and blue jeans with black sneakers.

"OH! I want these clothes!" Naruto said smiling his foxy grin and the girls had pretty much the same reaction to seeing Naruto's muscles.

"Wow~!" Sam swooned blushing.

"So hot~!" Alex swooned as well.

"I love muscles~!" Clover said literally drooling over Naruto's muscles that she could see.

Naruto had gotten these clothes along with several others and but for now, Naruto decided to wear an orange and white t-shirt with the necklace that Tsunade gave him hanging off of his neck, black jeans and black sneakers.

"Wow! These are awesome clothes! Thanks, girls!" Naruto said as he gave them his foxy grin making them swoon and blush over his cute smile.

"You're welcome, Naruto!" Sam said smiling and blushing.

Clover decided to cling to Naruto's arm shocking the three teens.

"What're you doing, Clover?" Naruto asked curiously.

"Staying close to you, silly, of course!" Clover giggled before sticking her tongue at Sam and Alex as they glared at her in pure jealousy.

"That damn Clover…" Sam muttered.

"What the hell does she think she's doing with Naruto?" Alex asked in pure jealousy.

Sam and Alex were about to say something until the teens including Naruto fell through the floor!

"Ah! What the hell's happening!?" Naruto asked as he fell through what looked to be a tunnel along with the other three girls.

"We-!" Sam was about to say before the teens landed on a couch in what appears to be a computer room…

The room had a logo of WHOOP all over the walls and there were computers on a desk across from the couch that Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex landed on and in the middle of the computers there seated an elderly man who wore a suit.

"Ugh…Kinda wrong time to WHOOP us Jerry!" Clover said as she rubbed her throbbing head in irritation.

"I'm sorry girls but right now there's-"The man known as Jerry was about to say before Naruto decided to make his presence known.

"What the hell, old man!? Who the hell do you are making us fall through the floor like that! And also, where the hell are we anyways!?" Naruto asked pissed that he landed on his neck.

"How impressive, no one's ever cracked WHOOP security before." Jerry said somewhat impressed.

"…WHOOP? What the hell's that?" Naruto asked more confused than pissed.

"WHOOP stands for The World Organization of Human Protection." Jerry calmly said with a smile making Naruto even more confused.

"….Huh?" Naruto stupidly asked.

**(A/N: So what is WHOOP exactly? Wink, wink? ;) And how will Naruto react and learning of it? Find out in the next chapter of Totally Shippuden!)**

(Insert Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World)

(End Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World)

(Totally Shippuden: Preview of Next Chapter: Cue the Naruto Shippuden Preview Theme!)

Jerry: So you say you're not from this world, Naruto?

Naruto: Yeah!

Jerry: Well then, we have a transportation device that might be able to send you back to your world

Naruto: I have the chance to go home to my world and save Sasuke but I can't just leave Sam, Clover and Alex…especially all that they've done for me….

Jerry: Your choice?

Naruto and Sam: Next time on Totally Shippuden: Naruto's Decision! Don't miss it! =)

(End Naruto Shippuden Preview Theme)

**And there's the second chapter for you guys! =) I'm so happy that you all are enjoying this story and I enjoy writing it. It's real funny how I came to write this story but I bet you all don't care about that stuff XD But either way, I'm happy that I got this chapter out a day early so after I upload this, I'm gonna get off my ass and finish Naruto Shippuden Storm Revolution LOL. But any who, don't forget to answer this question: How would Sam, Clover and Alex react when they meet Sasuke? XD Would they find him hot like all the girls do or would they hate him and be mad at him for all he put Naruto through? =P Just please answer this question for me =) Also don't forget to vote on the pairing you want canon and here are the choices: **

**For Naruto Uzumaki:**

**Naruto/Sam: **

**Naruto/Clover: **

**Naruto/Alex: **

**Naruto/Britney: **

**Naruto Harem: **

**For Sam:**

**Sam/Naruto: **

**Sam/Sasuke: **

**Sam/Sai: **

**Sam/Gaara**

**Sam/Kiba: **

**Sam/Shikamaru: **

**Sam/Choji: **

**Sam/Lee: **

**Sam/Neji: **

**And Sam/Shino**

**For Clover:**

**Clover/Naruto: **

**Clover/Sasuke: **

**Clover/Sai: **

**Clover/Gaara: **

**Clover/Kiba: **

**Clover/Shikamaru: **

**Clover/Choji: **

**Clover/Lee: **

**Clover/Neji: **

**And Clover/Shino**

**For Alex:**

**Alex/Naruto: **

**Alex/Sasuke: **

**Alex/Sai: **

**Alex/Gaara: **

**Alex/Kiba: **

**Alex/Shikamaru: **

**Alex/Choji: **

**Alex/Lee: **

**Alex/Neji: **

**And Alex/Shino.**

**And Last For Britney:**

**Britney/Naruto: **

**Britney/Sasuke: **

**Britney/Sai: **

**Britney/Gaara: **

**Britney/Kiba: **

**Britney/Shikamaru: **

**Britney/Choji: **

**Britney/Lee: **

**Britney/Neji: **

**And Britney/Shino: **

**Don't forget to review and let me know what you guys thought of this chapter! =) The next chapter will be out tomorrow! =) And so, like I said, please review, comment, vote and answer my question! =) Till tomorrow, see ya! =D Well-Sensei, out! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 3: Naruto's Decision!

**Totally Shippuden: A Totally Spies and Naruto Shippuden Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hiya, everyone! =D Happy Almost New Years! =) I don't really have a New Year's resolution but that's not really important so let's get started with the chapter! =) By the way, I have another question: When the girls and Naruto go to Naruto's world, should I have Yamato and Kakashi teach them the ninja basics and chakra control or should I have Naruto teach the girls? =P Let me know that please and also after going over the results on the poll….The pairing that will become canon will be…(drumroll…) A NARUTO HAREM! =D Yeah, that choice won tons of votes so congrats to all the people that wanted a Naruto harem because it looks like you all will get your wish! ^_^ **

**UPDATE: I'M SORRY IF THIS IS REDUNDANT BECAUSE IT'S THE SAME CHAPTER AS YESTERDAY BUT PLEASE DON'T BE MAD! THE REASON WHY I'M POSTING THE SAME CHAPTER THAT I UPLOADED YESTERDAY AS TODAY'S CHAPTER IS BECAUSE I SUBMITTED CHAPTER 4 YESTERDAY AT 2:00 P:M. AS SOON AS I UPLOADED IT, I LOOKED TO SEE IF MY CHAPTER CAME THROUGH AND IT DIDN'T SO I DELETED THE CHAPTER AND REPOSTED IT AGAIN! FOUR HOURS LATER A LITTLE AFTER 6:00 P:M, I CHECK THE STORY AGAIN TO SEE IF THE CHAPTER UPLOADED BUT IT STILLHAD ONLY THREE CHAPTERS SO I DID THE SAME THING AGAIN. BEFORE I WENT TO BED LAST NIGHT, I CHECKED THE STORY AGAIN BUT THERE STILL WAS ONLY 3 CHAPTERS IN THE ARCHIVE SO I DID THE ONCE AGAIN, DELETED THE CHAPTER AND REPOSTED IT FOR A THIRD TIME AND THEN I DECIDED TO CHECK AGAIN WHEN I WOKE UP THE NEXT MORNING, TODAY. AFTER I WOKE UP, I LOGGED INTO MY ACCOUNT ONLY TO ONCE AGAIN SEE THERE WAS ONLY THREE CHAPTERS INSTEAD OF FOUR. SO, I DECIDED TO REUPLOAD THIS AS A SECOND CHAPTER SO YOU ALL CAN THIS CHAPTER SO PLEASE DON'T BE TOO MAD WITH ME, PLEASE =P IN GOOD NEWS, THE REAL CHAPTER 5 WILL OUT TOMORROW! =D ONCE AGAIN, THIS IS FOR THE PEOPLE WHO COULDN'T SEE THE CHAPTER =) BY THE WAY, LET ME KNOW IF THIS HAS EVER HAPPENED TO YOU =P APPARANTLY, THIS PROBLEM HAS BEEN HAPPENING TO THE STORIES THAT WERE PUBLISHED RECENTLY SO PLEASE DON'T BE TOO MAD AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE OUT TOMORROW! =D**

**Sam: A Harem?!**

**Clover: What!? I don't want to share my Naruto!**

**Sam: Your Naruto? He's my Naruto!**

**Alex: He's my Naruto!**

**(They then get into a cat fight while I manage to get away luckily)**

**Me: Whoa! That was close! But in any case, I gotta say the disclaimer now! =) I don't own Naruto Shippuden or Totally Spies as they belong to their original creators so don't sue me, please! =) Thank you! =) Because I don't have the money to pay for a lawsuit! =P And now, without further ado, let the chapter begin! ^_^**

Totally Shippuden: Chapter 3: Naruto's Decision!

"…World Organization of Human Protection?" Naruto asked Jerry confused.

"That's exactly right." Jerry said.

"….What is this WOOHP thingy, anyways and what do you do?" Naruto asked.

"We help the world, secretly of course. We protect the world from evil." Jerry explained smiling.

"Wait! Then what are you guys then?" Naruto asked as his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"You could say we're super spies." Jerry replied to Naruto.

"Huh!? Super spies!?" Naruto asked astonished.

"Precisely." Jerry finished smiling.

"Whoa! Wait a second! If Sam, Clover and Alex were called here then….you all must be super spies, right?" Naruto asked as he turned to the girls.

"Hehe, yeah…" Alex said.

"Hopefully you don't think we're weird of anything?" Sam said with a slight frown.

"Yeah…" Clover added in as well.

"Weird!? I think it's awesome!" Naruto said with sparkly eyes.

The girls were stunned at Naruto's reaction before they giggled at Naruto's reaction. Jerry couldn't help but chuckle as well.

"By the way, young man, I didn't catch your name." Jerry said.

"Me? My name's Naruto Uzumaki, Dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed giving his trademark grin.

"A pleasure to meet you, Naruto and you can call me Jerry." Jerry said smiling as he introduced himself.

"But wow! My world doesn't have WHOOP spies, though!" Naruto said still shocked at what he discovered.

"Excuse me, your world? What do you mean?" Jerry asked.

"Well let's start from the beginning." Naruto said.

And so Naruto told Jerry and the girls (again) of his ninja mission to bring his friend Sasuke Uchiha back to Konoha. He then explained how he fought Sasuke in when their respective jutsus clashed a small portal appeared which sucked him through it and how he ended up in Beverly Hills. But the thing that caught Jerry's attention the most was Naruto's statement about him being a ninja.

"A ninja?" Jerry asked in total disbelief.

"Yeah! I am!" Naruto stated with pride.

"I don't know if I can actually believe that claim though…" Jerry said not believing about Naruto being a ninja.

"I really am a ninja! Wanna see proof?" Naruto asked smirking.

"Proof?" Jerry asked.

Naruto smirked before putting his hands together. He then gathered chakra and sent it towards his feet. Once his feet were covered in blue chakra, he proceded to walk on one of the wall in the room.

Sam, Alex, Clover and Jerry stared dumbfounded at the sight.

"How on earth!?" Sam asked astonished.

"Wow!" Alex said.

"How the hell can you do that!?" Clover asked astonished as well.

"Is this magic of some sort?" Jerry asked amazed at what he was seeing.

"No! It's a part of what I can do as a ninja!" Naruto said smugly before continuing, "By gathering Chi or Chakra and sending it to my feet, I can walk on walls and even up a tree!" Naruto finished proudly before canceling the chakra flow and jumping off the wall.

"That's just….wow!" Sam said still shocked at what she saw.

"You're gonna have to show me that someday!" Alex said still not accepting what happened.

"Yeah!" Clover agreed not agreeing what she saw with her own two eyes.

Jerry however couldn't help but smile at Naruto's display of power.

"I still don't believe Naruto's claim about being a ninja but with his skills, Naruto possibly could be a valuable asset to WHOOP but he said he's not from this world…well it's his choice…" Jerry thought before asking.

"So you say you're not from this world, Naruto?" Jerry asked Naruto.

"Yeah, I'm not." Naruto answered.

"What makes you believe that?" Jerry asked.

"At first I thought I landed in a different part of my planet but on my planet's map, there's no mention of this Beverly Hills place." Naruto replied.

"I have some good news for you then." Jerry said to Naruto who looked up.

"What is it?" Naruto asked curiously.

"WHOOP is very skilled in technology…" Jerry began to Naruto.

"And that means?" Naruto asked not understanding where Jerry was heading.

"I mean there's a special transportation machine that we have that can possibly take you back to your own planet." Jerry exclaimed to Naruto's whose eyes nearly went wide with excitement but then Naruto suddenly looked down.

"I would've liked to see you possibly as a spy of WHOOP with your strange abilities but it's your choice." Jerry said to Naruto who continued to look down.

Sam, Clover and Alex all frowned sadly as they didn't want Naruto to leave as they were just getting to know him.

"It's too soon!" Sam said to herself.

"He can't leave just yet!" Alex said to herself sadly as well.

However, none were more sad that Clover.

Clover looked extremely sad as she was enjoying the time she had with Naruto despite them only knowing the boy for only one day.

"Naruto can't leave! We were just getting to know each other!" Clover said to herself as well.

Naruto began to think to himself, "I have the chance to go back home to my world and bring home Sasuke…." Naruto thought as he remembered his promise to Sakura as she cried to him to bring back Sasuke but he made the promise to bring home Sasuke.

**Flashback Begins**

"Naruto! I beg you! Please...Please bring back Sasuke-Kun! I...couldn't do it...I couldn't stop him! The only person...who can probably save Sasuke-Kun now is you...Naruto..." Sakura said as she sobbed to Naruto.

Naruto looked up at her in shock only to look back down in sadness because he loved Sakura but she loved Sasuke.

However, Naruto looked up at Sakura with his trademark smile and then gave her a thumbs up with his right hand and declared, "Don't worry! I'll bring Sasuke back, definitely! It's the promise of a lifetime!"

Sakura began to smile in her tears and said, "Naruto...Thank you!"

**Flashback Ends**

Naruto then began to think of all his friends in Konoha, "Iruka-Sensei, Sakura-Chan, Sai, Captain Yamato, Kakashi-Sensei, Konohamaru, Tsunade Baa-Chan, Shizune Nee-Chan Ero-Sennin, Shikamaru, Ino, Choji, Bushy Brows, Neji, Tenten, Bushier Brow Sensei, Hinata, Kiba, Shino….I'm sorry…

"But…"Naruto said as he thought of Sam, Clover and Alex…

"This world has all sorts of crime going on in it and I can't just leave Sam, Clover and Alex after what they did for me…Besides, I'm curious about this world…" Naruto said.

Naruto then thought for a couple of more seconds before he raised his head up with his foxy grin on his face.

"All right! I'll help you guys! Besides, it sounds like a fun adventure and I love adventures!" Naruto exclaimed smiling.

"You really mean it?" Jerry asked happy with Naruto's decision.

Sam, Clover and Alex all gasped in happiness.

"Yeah! Sam, Clover and Alex all helped me, right? Well you guys, consider this me repaying the favor!" Naruto said to the girls smiled.

"I'm happy, Naruto!" Sam said smiling in relief.

"Yes!" Clover and Alex cheered.

"I'll help this world and I'll get rid of the evil baddies in it then I'll return to my home, kick that bastard Orochimaru's ass and then I'll bring back Sasuke, Dattebayo!" Naruto finished with his trademark smile as he pointed his thumb to his chest.

"This boy might have the potential to be one of the greatest spies in WHOOP history!" Jerry thought smiling and impressed with Naruto's declaration.

The feeling that Sam, Clover and Alex initially had by Naruto just increased due to Naruto's speech.

"Naruto…" Sam thought smiling.

"He's so dedicated to saving this Sasuke person…" Alex said smiling as well.

"Naruto….what's this feeling I'm feeling?" Clover asked as she smiled.

"I'm happy with your decision, Naruto." Jerry said to Naruto who smiled in response.

**(A/N: Now that Naruto has agreed to become a spy, what new challenges await our favorite blonde haired ninja? Why the hell am I asking you guys these questions? Find out in the next chapter of Totally Shippuden! =) )**

(Insert Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World)

(End Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World)

(Totally Shippuden: Preview of Next Chapter: Cue the Naruto Shippuden Preview Theme!)

Naruto: Ugh! What'd you wake me up for, Sam?

Sam: We have school today, silly!

Naruto: ...SCHOOL!? 0_0

Naruto and Sam: Next time on Totally Shippuden: School Days: Part I! Don't miss it! =)

**And there's the official third chapter for you guys! I changed some stuff from the original chapter three that I posted for reasons that will be revealed next chapter. =) Yes, I know it's short but I still think I did a great job! =) Also, I had Naruto join WHOOP because since Sam, Alex and Clover took Naruto in, I thought it'd be a way for him to return the favor and besides, Naruto's the type of person that likes to repay the favor to people. =P By the way, I hope you all are happy with my choice with going with the Naruto/Harem choice! =) The reason is because that choice got the most votes I mean I'm not even joking! =) But also, please answer this question: When the girls and Naruto go to Naruto's world, should I have Yamato and Kakashi teach them the ninja basics and chakra control or should I have Naruto teach the girls? =P Don't forget to review and let me know what you all thought of this chapter! =) Due to Fanfiction acting crazy, chapter five will be out tomorrow, Saturday! -_- And so like I said, review, comment and answer my question! =) Till tomorrow, see ya! =D Well-Sensei, out! ^_^**


	5. Chapter 4: School Days Part I!

**Totally Shippuden: A Totally Spies and Naruto Shippuden Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hello, everyone! =D Happy Late New Year's Everyone! =D I'm so sorry that tgus chapter is a day late! =( Chapter Five would have been out Yesterday but Fanfiction was acting totally crazy! -_- What happened was that I tried to upload this chapter along with Chapter Three but the archive kept on saying three chapters instead of five! -_- And so after reposting this chapter and chapter four ten freaking times, fanfiction finally had its servers somewhat fixed. And the reason I say somewhat is because I haven't had any problems yet so hopefully this chapter will be up and available! =) Also, Special Thanks to Jebest4781 for letting me know about the Fanfiction server cause it was frustrating me, so Jebest4781, THANK YOU! =) Also, I changed and edited Chapter Three so you all might want to read that one again before reading this so you all won't get confused! =) And now without further ado, let the chapter begin! ^_^**

**P.S: I'm sorry about what I wrote in Chapter Three about Naruto not saying that there weren't any spies in his world! What I meant was there weren't any WHOOP SPIES so I'm sorry about that mistake! =/**

Totally Shippuden: Chapter Four: School Days: Part I!

It had been a day after Naruto had agreed to become a spy with Sam, Clover and Alex, so what was our favorite blonde ninja doing, one might ask?

Naruto was currently sleeping in a guest room that the girls had been more the kind enough to let him live in, much to Naruto's happiness.

Naruto was dreaming and drooling over ramen, of course.

"MMM~! I want another bowl of ramen!" Naruto said in his sleep.

Naruto was enjoying a peaceful slumber until he had a certain feeling….

"Mmm….Gotta Pee…" Naruto grumbled to himself as he got up and went towards the bathroom.

Naruto then walked towards the bathroom in hopes of relieving himself, however….

When Naruto got to the bathroom and opened the door, the sound of a shower running was heard….

Naruto was too stupid to listen to the running shower as he was bent on "doing his business".

After Naruto was finished, he flushed the toilet without realizing that the water in the shower turned boiling hot, making the girl inside the shower scream in pain as the hot water hit her.

"Mmm…." Naruto said stupidly as he washed his hands and was about to leave the bathroom without the pissed off girl deciding to make her presence known.

"Damn it! Clover did you flush the toilet while I took a shower again!?" The girl now revealed as Sam yelled as she opened the Shower Door pissed off and soaked.

"Mmm…" Naruto said as he still wasn't awake and so he wasn't aware of Sam, however she blushed as she noticed it was Naruto.

"Naruto!?" Sam yelled blushing as she went for a towel to try to hide herself.

"…Sam!?" Naruto yelled in response as her squeal woke Naruto up mentally and when he did he saw Sam's…."gifts from heaven"…

"AAHH!" Naruto yelled.

"Get out!" Sam yelled as she threw various objects at Naruto who ran out in fear.

"I'm sorry!" Naruto apologized as he ran out of the bathroom.

The noises woke up Clover and Alex.

"What happened?" Clover asked as she walked into the bathroom to see a towel wrapped Sam.

"Yeah!" Alex added as she ran behind Clover.

"….Nothing…" Sam said as she looked away from them blushing.

Naruto had ran into his room, closed the door and sat down on his bed for about twenty minutes.

Naruto couldn't help but think about Sam's "gifts" and couldn't stop thinking about them. Naruto thought about them so much that blood started to trickle down his nose…

"Wow! Sam has a nice size!" Naruto thought to himself, chuckling perversely with a nosebleed until his stomach growled, alerting him of his hunger.

"I think some cup ramen will help me cool my damn nerves…I also gotta ask why Sam was taking a shower so early" Naruto said to himself before walking into the kitchen only for smells in the kitchen to enter his nose.

"What're all these smells?" Naruto asked himself before entering the kitchen. When Naruto did, he was met with waffles and bacon.

"Wow!" Naruto said as he licked his lips at the sight of the food and he was greeted with smiles from Clover and Alex.

"Morning, Naruto!" Clover said with a smile.

"Hey, Naruto!" Alex also greeted with a smile

"Hey, girls." Naruto greeted back giving them a foxy smile making them blush.

"What's all this food for?" Naruto said as he eyed the food hungrily.

"For breakfast, silly." Clover said giggling.

"Wow!" Naruto yelled before he sat down and was about to devour the food before Sam walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, guy-" Sam was about to greet the teens but then as she saw Naruto she blushed and looked away before sitting down.

"Sam, I'm sorry…" Naruto said with guilt in his voice while Sam managed to look at Naruto and decided to give in due to Naruto's puppy eyes, they were so powerful that she couldn't stay mad at Naruto.

"It's okay, Naruto. Just make sure to knock next time, okay?" Sam said.

"Sure!" Naruto exclaimed with a goofy grin making Sam smile.

And so the teens devoured their lunch but Naruto decided to ask a question.

"Hey, Sam. How come you were up so early taking a shower?" Naruto asked Sam.

The question made the three girls nearly facepalm in irritation before Sam answered.

"Naruto, we have school today! Remember? I told you yesterday!" Sam asked Naruto who stared at her with narrowed, blank eyes for a couple of seconds…

"…..SCHOOL!?" Naruto screeched making Sam, Clover and Alex cover their ears.

"Ow! Loud much?!" Clover said irritably.

"And Yes, we do have School today." Sam said hoping that her ear would recover from Naruto's outburst.

"But you guys weren't in school yesterday!" Naruto yelled.

"It's called a weekend." Alex answered while Naruto was still freaking out.

"But you guys didn't tell me!" Naruto yelled again.

Sam's eyebrows nearly twitched in irritation before she decided to answer.

"I told you FIVE TIMES yesterday including one more time before I went to bed but you were too busy watching that stupid movie!" Sam said to Naruto.

"Hey! It's not my fault that Terminator's a good movie!" Naruto yelled as his thoughts trailed to yesterday to try to remember Sam telling him about School the next day…

**Flashback Begins**

It had been a couple of hours after Naruto had agreed to become a WHOOP agent.

Since Naruto was new to their world, the girls decided to be nice and buy any movies that Naruto thought had looked interesting so that Naruto could get comfortable in their new world.

Naruto had decided to buy a couple of the Terminator films, Terminator 1, Terminator 2 and Terminator Salvation.

However….Naruto had gotten too engrossed in the films. So much that in fact, after Terminator 2 was finished, Naruto even skipped Ramen!

At about 10:00 P:M, Sam, Clover and Alex were about to go to bed and were on their ways to their rooms but Sam had noticed that Naruto was stuck to the couch and his eyes were glued to the T.V.

"Uh, Naruto. I understand you make like those movies but don't stay up too late, We have school in the morning." Sam said to Naruto who seemed to nod his head after she left.

Naruto's appearance was that of a zombie as he stared at the screen and mumbled, "Hasta la Vista, baby…"

**Flashback Ends**

Naruto said, "Those movies were so awesome!"

"Terminator Junkie…" Alex said to Naruto.

"Well anyways…we should get dressed and going." Sam said.

"Do I really have to go!? I mean I graduated of the academy back in Konoha back when I was Twelve and now I have to go back!?" Naruto groaned.

"Yes, Naruto! You do!" Sam said.

"Uh, question…" Alex said.

"Yeah, what kind of school lets kids graduate when they're twelve?" Clover asked Naruto who shrugged his shoulders.

"Well it's ninja school, after all." Naruto chuckled sheepishly.

"Wow…" Alex and Clover said.

"Like I said…we should get dressed and get ready to go." Sam said.

And so after fifteen minutes, the teens were out and heading toward their destination, Beverly Hills High.

Naruto was dressed in a short sleeved orange and white t-shirt with the necklace that Tsunade gave him hanging from his neck, black jeans, and black sneakers. He also had a back pack on with school supplies inside that the girls had gotten for him. Naruto had an irritated look on his face.

"This sucks…." Naruto grumbled to himself before his eyes went wide in realization.

"Hey, wait! Shouldn't I get myself registered first?" Naruto asked the three girls.

"Jerry pulled some strings for you and he had you put in the same classes as us!" Clover said happily before she handed him his schedule which had his classes as well as his locker combination along with some clothes for gym class.

Naruto started to smile due to the fact that he would be in classes with Sam, Clover and Alex but the happy look was replaced with a look of irritation.

"Still, I have to go to school!" Naruto complained.

After a couple of minutes, the teens had finally reached Beverly Hills High. The first thing that Naruto noticed was that the High School was way bigger and larger than the ninja academy back in Konoha.

"So this is Beverly Hills High?" Naruto asked the girls who nodded at him, smiling.

"Yeah! So let's go already!" Alex said before leaving with Sam and Clover, each girl not noticing Naruto had stuck behind.

"This sucks! I graduate from the ninja academy to get out of school and now I've gotta go back to school!?" Naruto groaned internally.

Naruto thought to himself his early years in the ninja academy and how he was lucky to pass, because of that bastard Mizuki.

"Dammit!" Naruto cursed before he suddenly found himself being pulled by the arm by Alex.

"Let's go already!" Alex said before she pulled Naruto by the arm into the building. Thus the four teens went into the school. (Naruto Reluctantly)

Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex walked through the hallway. But what got Naruto was the reactions that he had gotten.

Naruto had gotten stares from the guys because of his whisker marks.

From the girls, however…

They were all drooling over Naruto's sapphire blue eyes, tall height and whisker marks which made him look totally hot in their opinion.

Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at the attention that he received (mostly from the girls).

"Wow…I've never had girls drool over the way I look before…" Naruto said.

"Well I guess we should all get to our classes now." Sam said smiling.

"Yeah see ya, guys, especially you Naruto." Clover said winking.

"Bye, Naruto!" Alex said before the teens left for their respective classes.

"Okay…first class is…a class called English…" Naruto said before going to the room number assigned.

Naruto had went into the room but since he was a new student, the teacher made Naruto wait outside before Naruto could properly introduce himself.

"Class we have a new student, today. Would you come in here now, young man?" The teacher asked.

Naruto nodded his head before walking into the classroom and making his presence known.

"Yo, guys! I'm Naruto Uzumaki and it's nice to meet you all, Dattebayo!" Naruto said with his trademark foxy grin.

The class had a reaction to Naruto, of course.

The boys couldn't help but feel jealous of Naruto due to feeling a charisma from him.

The girls however were drooling over Naruto because of his tall height, handsome face, cute smile, and whisker marks which made him look absolutely sexy in their opinion.

"Thank you, Naruto." The teacher said before continuing, "You should probably find a place to sit now."

"Thanks." Naruto said before scanning for a place to sit.

However, the girls of the class were vocal about where they wanted Naruto to sit at.

"Naruto, sit by me!"

"Get lost! He's sitting by me!

"No me!"

Naruto couldn't help but smile as he remembered this happening to Sasuke when he first entered Naruto's class.

"I wonder if this is how Sasuke felt…" Naruto chuckled to himself before looking for a place to sit. What surprised him was that Sam was shown in the class!

"Holy crap! Sam's here!" Naruto thought before waving at her.

"Hi, Sam!" Naruto waved happily at her.

Sam looked at the source of the voice only to find that it was Naruto waving at her.

"Hi, Naruto." Sam said waving back smiling big.

"Perfect. You can sit by Samantha." The teacher said.

"Thanks!" Naruto yelled before sitting in the desk next to Sam.

Sam smiled at the fact that Naruto was sitting next to her but she narrowed her eyes in annoyance at the amount of death glares that she got from the girls in the classroom.

"Oh, get over it! Naruto's sitting by me and there's nothing you can do about it!" Sam thought smugly to herself before listening to the lesson.

About 30 minutes into the lesson, Naruti had gotten bored and groaned to himself.

"Man! This teacher's more boring than Iruka-sensei!" Naruto groaned internally before he smiled mischievously before raising his hand.

"Uh, teacher?" Naruto asked as he raised his hand.

"Can I go to the bathroom?" Naruto asked.

"Yes, but don't take too long." The teacher said.

Naruto nodded his head and ran to the bathroom before making a certain hand-sign. This hand sign was for the shadow clone jutsu.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" Naruto said before a clone appeared.

"Okay, clone! Go to room 101 and take the English class for me!" Naruto said smiling to the shadow clone who tensed at the offer.

"Wait, why!?" The shadow clone asked.

"Cause, I hate school and I have a feeling you'll do it for me!" Naruto said to the clone.

"…What's in it for me?" The shadow clone asked.

"I'll give you three ramen cups!" Naruto said smiling.

"…Deal!" The shadow clone said as it loved ramen as much as the real Naruto.

And so with that, the Shadow Clone had sat right next to Sam as the real Naruto told it and it listened to the lecture, reluctantly until the class ended. When the bell rung, the clone went to where the real Naruto was and disappeared but not without giving the information to Naruto by letting him absorb it.

"…A test, Friday!? Damn it!" Naruto cursed before going to his next class which was History with Alex. The reactions toward Naruto was the same in that class with all the boys being jealous of Naruto's charisma and the girls drooling over Naruto's looks before Naruto would decide to sit next to Alex, much to her joy. And it would be the same with Naruto going to the bathroom to make a Shadow Clone and then the Shadow Clone would act as Naruto until the class ended where the clone would give Naruto the information before disappearing. After that, Naruto goes to his next class, Math Class with Clover in it and the same things would happen which were The reactions toward Naruto was the same in that class with all the boys being jealous of Naruto and the girls drooling over Naruto's looks before Naruto would decide to sit next to Clover, making her happy and earning her jealous and death glares from the other girls in the class room. Then Naruto would go to the bathroom to make a Shadow Clone and then the Shadow Clone would act as Naruto until the class ended where the clone would give Naruto the information before disappearing.

The next class was somewhat interesting to Naruto, shockingly enough. This class was called Gym class.

Naruto, in his gym clothes, waited for what they were going to do in this "Gym Class." In Gym Class, they were doing a thing called rope climbing.

Eventually it was Naruto's turn to go up rope and attempt to climb it.

"Go, Naruto!" Alex cheered.

"You can do it!" Clover cheered as well.

"We believe in you!" Sam added in.

"Thanks, girls!" Naruto said before he got ready to go.

"On your mark, Uzumaki! Get set! Go!" The gym teacher yelled.

Naruto had climbed up the entire rope with ease, shocking the entire class, including the teacher as well as Sam, Clover and Alex.

"Wow!" Sam admired blushing.

"Naruto's so awesome!" Alex added blushing as well.

"And strong!" Clover added in blushing as well.

Naruto had even climbed back down and the class was impressed with Naruto's physical strength.

"Wow! Amazing, Uzumaki!" The gym teacher complimented.

"Thanks." Naruto said before noticing himself sweating.

"WHOO! I sure worked up a sweat, huh?" Naruto said before taking off his gym shirt exposing his muscles.

The guys, mainly the nerds were jealous of Naruto's physique.

The girls on the other hand, especially Sam, Clover and Alex were drooling over Naruto's muscles.

"Wow~!" Sam swooned like a fangirl.

"So hot~!" Alex swooned as well.

"So charming~!" Clover added in as well, literally drooling.

However, the girls were met with disappointment as Naruto put his shirt back on before letting the next person in line try rope climbing.

"This sucks!" Clover complained.

"He should've kept his shirt off some more!" Alex added in as well.

"Yeah!" Sam agreed.

The rope climbing went on some more until all the students had finished and they all headed for the showers.

Naruto had washed himself in the showers before putting his clothes on and leaving the room before meeting the girls.

"Hey, girls!" Naruto greeted.

"Hi, Naruto!" The girls said all simultaneously before they all left the gym together.

Unknown, to the quartet, three certain girls were watching them from a distance.

"Wow~! That Naruto guy!" One girl swooned. She has short, dark red hair in style similar to Alex's hair, blue eyes and peach skin. This girl's name is Dominique.

"I know~! He's such a hunk~!" Another one swooned. This girl has long, curly black hair and dark skin. This girl's name is Caitlin.

"But, what the hell is someone as hot as Naruto doing with those losers!?" The third girl asked. She has black hair, violet eyes, and fairly tan skin. This girl's name is Mandy.

"Come on! Let's go, girls!" Mandy said to the two girls as they followed her.

Much to Naruto's relief, after gym class, it was time for lunch which was good for Naruto as his stomach would stop complaining to him.

As the bell rung, Naruto made his way into the lunch room where he met Sam, Clover and Alex who smiled as he sat at their table.

"Yo, girls!" Naruto said with his smile.

"Hi, Naruto!" They all greeted back simultaneously.

Naruto then sat down and began to dig into his ramen, dry much to the girls' especially Sam's disgust.

"Honestly, Naruto. How can you stomach that stuff dry?" Sam asked.

"I've been doing it for years." Naruto said casually before eating some more dry ramen.

Alex was about to say something before an annoying voice interrupted them-

"Well! Well! If it isn't the three losers!?" An annoying sounding voice said. This voice belonged to the one known as Mandy. She had her cronies Dominique and Caitlin behind her

"Ugh! Mandy! What're you doing here!?" Clover asked.

Naruto had watched the conversation and noticed how rude Mandy was being to the girls. In his opinion, Mandy and her cronies were no different from the girls that used to bully Sakura-Chan because of her forehead when he was a kid, so in his mind, she doesn't deserve Naruto's respect.

"But, I'm here for him!" Mandy said pointing at Naruto.

"Naruto!?" Sam, Clover and Alex asked in shock.

"Me?" Naruto asked shocked as well.

"Yeah!" Mandy said before going over to Naruto and blushed in an innocent like manner in hopes of swooning him.

"Naruto, why don't you drop these losers and hang out with a real girl like me?" Mandy said pissing off Sam, Clover and Alex.

"Grr…." Clover growled.

"The nerve!" Sam said with a glare as Alex agreed pissed off as well.

Naruto blankly stared at mandy before politely saying, "I'm sorry but I'll pass."

Mandy and her cronies nearly fell down in shock as Sam, Clover and Alex smiled smugly.

"W..what did you say!?" Mandy asked shocked.

"I said thanks for the offer but I'll pass." Naruto said before devouring more dry ramen.

An awkward silence filled the air as Mandy was in shock over Naruto's decision…

**(A/N: How will Mandy take Naruto's rejection? =) Why am I asking you all these questions? =P Find out in the next chapter of Totally Shippuden! =) )**

(Insert Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World )

(End Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World)

(Totally Shippuden: Preview of Next Chapter: Cue the Naruto Shippuden Preview Theme!)

Mandy: W-why would you reject me!?

Naruto: I can go into detail if you want.

Mandy: Why you!

Naruto and Alex: Next time on Totally Shippuden: School Days: Part II: Don't miss it! ;)

(End Naruto Shippuden Preview Theme)

**And there's the official fourth chapter to the story! =) Haha, I bet you all weren't expecting the end, right? =P Right? ^_^ Well anyways, this chapter was a pleasure to write and I hope that you all enjoyed it! =) Like always, don't forget to review and let me know what you all thought of this chapter! =) The next chapter will be out on Monday! =) And so like I said review, comment and enjoy! =) Till that time, see ya! =) Well-Sensei, out! ^_^**


	6. Chapter 5: School Days Part II!

**Totally Shippuden: A Totally Spies and Naruto Shippuden Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hello, everyone! It's again time for another chapter of Totally Shippuden! =D I'm sad though because tomorrow I have to go back to freaking school! -_- Oh, well at least it's a four day week! =)**

**Mandy: Hey, writer! What's the big idea making Naruto reject me!? *grabs my collar and shakes me***

**Me: Ugh! It's gonna be a harem between Naruto, Britney, Sam, Alex and Clover =)**

**Clover: Ha! =)**

**Sam: In your face, Mandy! ^_^**

**Mandy: What!? *gives me a killer glare***

**Me: Oh, crap! I'll just say the disclaimer now before I die, I don't own Naruto, Naruto Shippuden or Totally Spies as they belong to their original creators so don't sue me, please! =) Thank you! =) Now, let the chapter begin! ^_^**

Totally Shippuden: Chapter 5: School Days Part II

Mandy and her cronies were in total shock over Naruto's answer.

Sam, Clover and Alex all smirked smugly at Mandy over what Naruto had said.

"W-what did you say?" Mandy asked

"I said thanks for your offer but I'll pass" Naruto simply said as he consumed more of his dry ramen.

"You actually rejected someone as great as me!?" Mandy asked now pissed.

"Well Yeah, once again, sorry but I'll pass." Naruto simply said once again before saying something else.

"Besides, I'd rather hang out with Sam, Clover and Alex, anyways." Naruto finished.

"Ha!" Clover said smirking.

"In your face, Mandy!" Alex said smirking as well.

"Take that!" Sam said smugly.

"Why you! This isn't over!" Mandy said before leaving with her cronies.

"Wow…Don't tell me you're actually giving up." Caitlin said to Mandy.

"No way! I will win Naruto's heart and take him from those losers!" Mandy said triumphantly before laughing her "evil laugh" as her cronies smirked.

"So who was she, anyways?" Naruto asked as he finished his ramen.

"She's Mandy." Sam answered before Clover butted in.

"Mandy?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah…Ugh…I can't stand her…." Clover said.

"Yeah, she's so annoying…" Alex added.

Naruto smirked and then giggled, "I have a super awesome plan!"

"What plan?" Sam asked.

Naruto leaned in and whispered to the girls who giggled at whatever Naruto was saying.

"Awesome plan, Naruto!" Clover praised

"Yeah! It'll serve Mandy, right!" Alex added in smiling.

As that was said, the bell rung, ending the lunch period.

"I guess we better get to class." Sam said.

"Yeah." Alex, Clover and Naruto said.

It was their last class of the day, Biology, where Naruto gave his usual introduction to the class, the boys would get jealous of Naruto's charisma and the girls would drool over Naruto and Naruto would sit with all Sam, Clover and Alex since they have the same class! This would earn Sam, Clover and Alex jealous glares from the girls. And as the teacher would start the lesson, Naruto would excuse himself to the bathroom where he would send a clone to take the class, after which Naruto would absorb the information.

At the end of the school day, Naruto had been the talk of Beverly Hills High. Naruto had been the school heart throb of the girls but Naruto was hated by all the guys for getting the attention of their crushes.

Naruto had just come from some a certain place and was currently walking down the hallway until he met up with and greeted the girls.

As Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex had walked down the hallway, Naruto had gotten waves and winks from the girls.

"Heh, heh, looks like I'm popular with the girls...Ero-Sennin would be happy." Naruto thought smiling as Sam, Clover and Alex gave them glares as the other girls glared at them in jealousy.

The boys however, glared at Naruto in pure jealousy that he has the hearts of all the girls in school.

"On second thought, as Shikamaru would say, being popular is so troublesome…" Naruto chuckled to himself with a little sweat drop as the guys glared at him.

As Naruto and the others left the building...

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!?" Mandy yelled angrily.

"Hehe, Naruto you didn't!" Sam said trying to suppress her laughter.

"I did!" Naruto said triumphantly.

It turns out that Mandy's car was covered in post-it notes with "Sucker" written on them and there were even rocks in her hubcaps!

All the students had laughed at her, including Naruto and the others.

"WHO DID THIS!?" Mandy yelled demanding to know who would violate her precious car.

Naruto and the others had left as to not get found out.

"Hahahaha!" The girls laughed at Naruto who smiled triumphantly.

"Nice prank, Naruto." Sam praised.

"Thanks, Sam! Since you guys said that she's been messing with you guys for a while, I decided to put all that stuff in that car thing that she has!" Naruto finished smiling.

"Thanks, Naruto." All three of them said.

"Hehe, no problem!" Naruto said with his goofy grin.

"Now that that's settled, let's go shopping!" Clover suggested smiling.

"Yay!" Sam and Alex cheered.

"Ugh!" Naruto groaned before asking, "Do I have to go!?"

"Yes! You do!" Clover said before dragging a complaining Naruto and the girls as they went to a mall.

The four teens and Naruto shopped for all sorts of clothes for themselves and Naruto, all the while, poor Naruto just wanted to leave and go home since he was never a big fan of when Sakura had dragged him shopping.

After a couple of hours of shopping, the teens then went home where they completed their homework, had dinner and were currently relaxing.

"That was an awesome prank, Naruto!" Sam once again praised Naruto.

"Hehe, well I'm a prank master back in Konoha!" Naruto said.

"Prank master?" Alex asked while Naruto nodded his head.

"What sort of pranks?" Clover asked curiously.

And so Naruto had told the girls of all sorts of his pranks that include dying the Hyuuga's clothes neon colors like hot pink blue, etc and even having the underwear being flown like flags outside of the compound.

The girls were amused by hearing of Naruto's pranks and laughed as Naruto continued his tales.

"Then there was this one time when I was twelve where I painted the Hokage monument and drew all sorts of swirls and turds on it!" Naruto said.

Clover, Sam and Alex died laughing after hearing the last part until Clover decided to ask something.

"Hey, Naruto! You should prank Mandy some more!" Clover suggested smiling.

"Sure! Besides, she reminds me of these girls that used to bully my friend Sakura-Chan when she was little." Naruto said.

"Who the hell is Sakura-Chan!?" Clover asked pissed off and jealous.

"Um…she's a friend of mine…Heh, heh…" Naruto chuckled nervously sweat dropping.

Before Clover could ask anymore, Sam saved him.

"Anyways, it's getting late so maybe we should all go to bed because we do have school tomorrow." Sam said.

"Ugh…" The three teens groaned before deciding to get shut-eye for the night.

**(A/N: Now that Naruto's a student and a spy, how will Naruto handle the pressures of both of those responsibilities? Find out in the next chapter of Totally Shippuden)**

(Insert Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World)

(End Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World)

(Totally Shippuden: Preview of Next Chapter: Cue the Naruto Shippuden Preview Theme!)

Naruto: Naruto: So there have been missing people in this place, huh?

Jerry: That's exactly right, Naruto.

Naruto: Heh! Well then, it's no job that a ninja spy can't handle! (Smirks)

Naruto: Next time on Totally Shippuden: Naruto's First WHOOP Mission, A Freaky Circus? Don't miss me in action! ;)

**And there's the official fifth chapter for you all! =) Haha, I hope you all liked that I pranked Mandy, cause she does deserve payback and who's better for payback than the number one prankster of Konoha? ;) Yes, I know the prank might have been lame but it was what was on my mind so please don't be too harsh with me =P Also, I decided next chapter will be Naruto's first WHOOP mission since I thought it'd be appropriate for Naruto to get used to life in Beverly Hills! =) Well anyways, like always, don't forget to review and let me know what you all thought of the chapter and the next one will be out on Saturday simply because I start back school, tomorrow -_- But like I said, review, comment, and enjoy the chapter! =) Till Saturday, guys, see ya! =D Well-Sensei, out! ^_^**

**P.S: Thanks to Jebest4781 for suggesting the prank so the credit goes to him! =)**


	7. Chapter 6: A Freaky Circus?

**Totally Shippuden: A Totally Spies and Naruto Shippuden Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Happy Tuesday, everyone! =D I hope you all are doing okay! =) As always, I don't own Naruto Shippuden or Totally Spies as they belong to their original creators so don't sue me, please! =)**

Totally Shippuden: Chapter 6: Naruto's First WHOOP Mission: A Freaky Circus?

A couple of days had since Naruto had literally fallen into Beverly Hills, agree to become a WHOOP agent and attended Beverly Hills High. Now one might ask, where is our favorite blonde ninja?

Naruto was currently sleeping in his room

Naruto was dreaming and drooling over ramen, of course.

"MMM~! I want another bowl of ramen!" Naruto said in his sleep.

Naruto was enjoying a peaceful slumber until….

The door to his room suddenly sprang open with a man in a suit that yelled, " Even though you're not a girl, Beverly Hills Glamour Girls! Take One!"

Naruto's eyes suddenly went wide with rage as Naruto always enjoyed his sleep and was never really a morning person…

"What the hell!? Get out!" Naruto yelled as he shoved the camera crew in hopes of getting away from them.

"What the hell was that about!?" Naruto yelled before his stomach growled, letting him know of his hunger…

"Maybe some cup ramen will help me calm my damn nerves…" Naruto said as he went to the kitchen to get a ramen cup from his backpack and when he got his backpack, containing his orange and black ninja clothes with his head band, all the while trying to get away from the annoying camera crew…

"What's with them!? Who would call-!?" Naruto asked himself before his eyes suddenly went wide in realization.

"Oh damn it! I have a good feeling who!" Naruto growled to himself before going to a certain person's room all the while trying to get away from the cameras

Alex had gotten the same rude wake-up call, as she was woken up with the camera crew going into her own room and waking her up.

"Beverly Hills Glamour Girls! Take Two!" The man in the suit yelled.

"AAH!" Alex yelled before throwing the covers to her bed on top of her in hopes that the camera people will leave.

Sam was in the bathroom and was enjoying a nice hot shower until…

"Look good for the camera, honey." The man in the suit said to Sam making her shriek.

"AAHH!" Sam yelled before throwing a loofah at the man and running out of the bathroom.

Meanwhile, In Clover's Room, she was looking impatient, almost as if she was waiting for something…

After about ten minutes, there was the sound of a knock on her door, making Clover beam.

"Finally, they're here!" Clover yelled smiling before opening the door.

However, she was greeted with pissed off faces from Sam, Alex and especially Naruto…

They had pulled her into her room and closed the door until Naruto decided to make his displeasure known…

"Clover! What the hell's up with these annoying camera men!?" Naruto asked pissed off that he was woken from his ramen dream.

"Naruto's right! What the hell's going on!?" Sam asked pissed off and soaked.

"Surprise! I signed us up to be on the hit TV show, Beverly Hills, Glamour Girls!" Clover said smiling making Naruto, Sam and Alex all fall down onto the ground before Naruto came up more pissed than ever.

"Okay! Number One, What the hell is a reality show!? Two, My Privacy's invaded! They destroyed my dream time and Three and most importantly, this whole thing is stupid! Also, I'm not a freaking girl!" Naruto yelled to Clover who merely smiled at him.

"Oh Naruto, don't they have TVs where you come from? Well anyways, a reality TV show is a TV show that shows your real life and it isn't stupid, Naruto. Beverly Hills Glamour Girls is the highest rated Teen Show on Television!" Clover said to Naruto ignoring part of what he yelled at her about.

"Besides, we're all gonna be stars!" Clover said proudly pissing off the three teens even more.

"I could give a rat's ass about being a star!" Naruto retorted.

"Yeah! Besides, like Naruto said it's an invasion of privacy!" Alex added.

"Girls in conflict fighting over a boy they like! This is perfect for T.V!" The man in the suit yelled making Sam, Alex and Clover blush at the boy comment.

Naruto on the other hand contemplated on whether or not to use his rasengan on the entire annoying camera crew.

"Wait! You're not filming us, are you? I seriously need to gloss first!" Clover said.

Naruto had thrown out the entire camera crew before slamming the door.

"Screw the glossing! We need to have a serious talk!" Naruto said before Sam deciding to add in.

"Alone!" Sam said trying to get in her two cents.

Clover then sits on her bed and listens as Naruto, Sam and Alex scold her.

"How the hell can we star in a reality TV show!?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! We're undercover spies!" Naruto added.

"No problem! We can just work around the spy schedule thingy!" Clover said in defense of herself hoping to reason with the three teens, however, they merely gave her an annoyed look.

All of a sudden, Clover fell through her own bed!

"Hold on! What the hell just happened!?" Naruto asked before he fell through the floor along with Sam and Alex.

The man in the suit along with his camera people finally opened the door only to find out that Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex were gone…

"Hold on! Where are those four teens!? More importantly, where's my cappuccino?" The suited man asked.

Naruto and the girls were falling through a tunnel, screaming for their lives…

"Work around it!? Yeah right!" Naruto yelled before he and the girls landed on a couch where Jerry was waiting as he held a camera.

"Morning, spies. Sorry to have disturbed you all so early." Jerry said chuckling a little as he recorded them with his camera.

"You didn't wake us up, Jerry!" Naruto yelled getting onto his feet and glaring at Clover.

"Clover did!" Sam said giving Clover a glare as well.

"Yeah! For the first time, I'm actually glad we got WHOOPED! At least we're away from those nosy TV cameras!" Alex said to Jerry.

"Cameras?" Jerry asked as he continued to record them,

"You all are upset that they caught you unattractively." Clover said to the three teens.

"Well of course, I'm pissed! I'm not a morning person!" Naruto yelled.

"Yeah! Hello! I'm wearing a towel!" Sam said as she pointed to her towel.

"You really are!" Jerry said blushing before he pushed a button, sending the girls under a scanner which made gave the girls their cat suits.

Naruto felt a little blood trickle to his nose as he saw the girls transform.

"Wow!" Naruto said with a slight nosebleed.

The girls all giggled at Naruto's reaction.

"You like, Naruto?" Sam asked smiling.

"Yeah, but you really scanned them to make those suits, Jerry?" Naruto asked Jerry who nodded his head.

"That's right, Naruto and since you're a member of WHOOP, we made a suit for you." Jerry asked before suddenly Naruto was scanned.

When the scanning was over, Naruto was now wearing an Orange and Black bodysuit that looked somewhat similar to his ninja clothes and definitely similar to Sam, Clover and Alex's clothes.

"I hope it's to your liking, Naruto." Jerry smiled.

"Totally! Thanks!" Naruto beamed as everyone smiled as Naruto put on his ninja headband.

Clover then wrapped her arms around Naruto, Sam and Alex before saying, "Okay fine, so our glamorous started out a little unglamorous but trust me, once you guys get abroad the fame train, you're so gonna love it!" Clover finished with sparkly eyes while the other three teens stared at her in irritation.

"Anyways, what's the problem?" Naruto asked as he got out of Clover's grip.

"Right, Naruto." Jerry said before a hologram of a map appeared.

"People have been reported missing in Toronto." Jerry explained.

"Thanks, Jerry! It really narrows it down!" Clover deadpanned.

"Toronto?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and all we have to go by are the missing people's reports. There have been ten in the last hour." Jerry explained to the teens.

Naruto thought for a couple of seconds before Sam interrupted.

"Why don't we map out where the people lived and average it together? It might show us where they were when they vanished." Sam suggested.

"Wow! Nice plan, Sam!" Naruto praised.

"Thanks, Naruto." Sam said smiling.

"Calculating coordinates…" A computer voice said.

"Wow! This must be one of those computers things! It's so cool!" Naruto said amazed.

"Yes, yes, very impressive. Can we focus, please?" Jerry asked Naruto who got serious.

"Looks like all the homes are within two miles of the Toronto beaches." Sam said.

"Toronto!? Know what this means!?" Alex asked happily.

"A trip to the great lake?" Jerry asked.

"A beach trip!" Naruto said smiling.

"No!" Alex said to the two boys before answering, "It means Maple Syrup!" Alex finished making Naruto, Sam and Clover sweat drop while Jerry said nothing as he shut down the projection.

"And now for the gadgets." Jerry said getting Naruto's attention.

"Gadgets?" Naruto asked.

"Yes. Today you'll get the Heat Sensor 6000 Infrared Motion Detect Sunglasses with Binocular function, the sonic disintegrator boom box and four henna tracer tattoos." Jerry said before the four spies received their weapons as they were moved along the floor.

"Wow! These are so cool!" Naruto beamed making Jerry smile.

"I'm glad you think so Naruto." Jerry said smiling.

"Uh, newsflash, Jer, these tattoos are so last millennium." Clover complained to Naruto.

"Whoa! What's that!?" Naruto asked as he pointed to the helicopter.

"That Naruto is called a helicopter." Jerry answered Naruto who marveled at the sight of it.

"Man, this world has so many cool things! I love it!" Naruto beamed making Jerry chuckle.

"I'm glad. Good luck on your mission, spies." Jerry said to the spies who entered the helicopter and flew off.

As the teens flew in the helicopter and neared Toronto, Naruto took note of how the place looked, using his sunglasses, of course.

"Wow! This place looks like a ghost town, nothing but carnival fliers!" Naruto said amazed as he looked at Toronto from the window of the helicopter.

"Great! There's only one more thing that freaks me out than ghost towns: Carnivals!" Clover groaned.

"That's weird. There's no record of the city issuing to permit any sort of Carnival in the last twenty years!" Sam said as she looked up info.

"Then we should probably go down and investigate!" Naruto said to the girls who nodded their heads before Sam landed the helicopter.

"Man! We've gotta go on one of those again!" Naruto said excitedly while Sam face palmed at how childish Naruto was being.

"Focus, Naruto! We have a mission!" Sam said to Naruto who suddenly got serious.

"Oh, right!" Naruto said before he and the girls all looked around the park and tried to find anything that could help them discover on why everyone was missing.

"Hey! I found a carnival diablo ticket!" Naruto said before handing it to Clover.

"Okay, so maybe carnival diablo left town in a hurry but it's not like I'm complaining." Clover said to Naruto who seemed to nod his head in agreement with her.

Sam and Alex looked around before Sam found what looked to be a broken glass shard.

"A glass shard?" Sam asked before Naruto and Clover ran over to Sam.

"What the hell is this doing here?" Naruto asked before touching the glass before a green light appeared surprising the spies but what happened when the light dissipated shocked the girls…

Naruto had fox ears and even nine fox tails giving him the appearance of a fox!

The girls stared and jumped in shock of Naruto's condition.

"What the…" Naruto mumbled before opening his eyes fully and caught his full appearance.

"WHAT THE HELL!? I LOOK LIKE A FOX!" Naruto said while the girls all fought off the strong urge to pet Naruto.

Clover suddenly ran up to Naruto and pet him and rubbed his whiskers and fur making him purr along with Alex.

"I really hate circuses now!" Clover said.

"But I can't help but pet Naruto!" Alex swooned along with Clover as they pet Naruto's fur.

Sam, meanwhile had used a handle to pick up the glass shard.

"I…think I'll get this to Jerry for an analysis right away…" Sam said before taking out her scanner and scanning the glass before he eyes lit up in realization.

"Crap! We better get to school! Homeroom Bell is in Twenty minutes!" Sam said in realization.

"Hold on! But I look like a fox! Great! Now everyone's gonna see me as a freak and it doesn't help matters with Clover's damn T.V crew!" Naruto yelled to Clover as she stopped petting Naruto as he gave her a glare.

"Uh…sorry?" Clover said sheepishly.

**Sometime after Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex returned to Beverly Hills and are in School…**

Naruto was at his locker which was conveniently right next to Sam, Clover and Alex's lockers and he looked normal! The reason being was that Naruto had used his Henge jutsu to make himself look normal as he wore a short-sleeved black t-shirt with Tsunade's necklace, blue jeans and black sneakers.

Sam and Alex looked at Naruto worriedly.

"So one of your ninja techniques is that you can make yourself look different?" Sam asked Naruto.

"Yeah." Naruto said nodding his head.

"But are you sure you'll be okay." Alex asked worriedly.

"I'll be fine. Just have to make sure that no one bumps into me!" Naruto said while trying to force a smile as he waved at girls who waved at him

"Don't worry, Naruto! You'll be fine with this!" Clover exclaimed smiling as she gave Naruto a beanie to wear.

"I dunno if I wanna where this…." Naruto said before camera lights came on making Naruto put the beanie on!

"And…ACTION!" The man in the red suit yelled.

"Hi, I'm Clover and my friends call me fabulous!" Clover said smiling.

"My friends call me unpredictable!" Naruto said sheepishly as he thought of his friends back in Konoha.

"I'm called Out of here!" Sam yelled before putting her head at the screen of the camera blocking their view of her along with Alex.

"Me too!" Alex said.

Just when Naruto, Sam and Alex thought things couldn't get worse…

"Interesting how they couldn't have me! This show changed its focus from pretty and popular to freaks and geeks!" Mandy said making Naruto groan in annoyance.

"Ugh…things just ten times worse with her here…" Naruto thought irritated.

Sam and Alex glared at Mandy while Clover smirked.

"Jealous, Mandy? Envy green's the hot new color for spring!" Clover said smugly as Mandy was slapped by the insult.

"And besides, what're you doing here?" Sam asked.

"Naruto, drop these losers and hang with me?" Mandy asked while trying to look pretty while Naruto stared blankly at her.

"No, thanks." Naruto simply said making Mandy nearly fall down.

"Grr…I'll be back!" Mandy said while grumbling to herself.

As Mandy left, the spy communication device suddenly rang alarming the man in the suit.

"What is that?" The man asked while the teens chuckled sheepishly.

"Uh…it's a portable alarm!" Naruto said sheepishly while smiling awkwardly.

"Yeah! They go off whenever our foreheads get shiny and so if you excuse us-" Clover said before the teens ran off to where no one could see them and when they got there, Naruto dropped his henge.

"Good afternoon, everyone." Jerry greeted as a disappeared as the teens talked to Jerry through the communicator device.

"Any news on why I look like a fox?" Naruto asked.

"Unfortunately not but another carnival diablo has appeared in Brazil." Jerry said to Naruto as he lowered his head in disappointment.

"We'll check it out! No problemo!" Naruto said eagerly as he wanted to return back to normal as soon as possible.

"Good luck." Jerry said before the projection disappeared.

"Uh, mega problemo. To get to Brazil, we have to get past Hans." Clover said before Alex smiled as she got her communicator device.

"Four carnival costumes coming up!" Alex said smiling.

"Wow! Good thinking, Alex!" Naruto said smiling.

"But first…" Clover said before she and the other two girls started petting Naruto and rubbing Naruto's fur and whiskers making him purr.

"Prrr~!" Naruto purred before catching himself, "Can you guys stop! You've been doing this all morning!" Naruto yelled.

"Sorry, but you're so soft!" Clover swooned.

"Also, we just love touching your whiskers~!" Sam squealed along with Alex before they all proceeded to rub Naruto's fur and whiskers some more until Naruto got out of their grip.

"Uh, guys! We have a mission, remember!" Naruto yelled.

"Okay…" Alex giggled before everyone was changed to wear look like clowns, thanks to the device.

"Okay…I was always called a clown but this is ridiculous…" Naruto deadpanned making the girls giggle at Naruto before they all departed for Brazil…

**After Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex end up in Brazil…**

"Okay, this is weird…In Toronto, the people could pack up and leave fast enough…" Sam said as she observed the many people that were there at the carnival.

"But here it's the main attraction and has everything!" Naruto responded while Clover tried to walk with her humongous clown legs before the teens came across a sign.

"Yikes!" Alex said as she noticed a baby with four arms.

"Looks like this place has been along for a pretty long time!" Naruto observed.

Sam using her spy sunglasses looked around to investigate before coming across a cart where a woman was crying out for help as before she was kidnapped by a beast in human clothing.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing!?" Naruto yelled as he had his henge transformation form.

The man-beast didn't answer as it took away with another woman as they hopped in a riding cart.

"Hey! Get back here!" Naruto yelled as he tried to follow the beast along with Sam, Alex and Clover.

The four teens landed in four separate carts before the ride started taking the four through an epic roller coaster ride.

"AAAHHH!" the girls shouted while Naruto who was enjoying it.

"HELL YEAH!" Naruto cheered as he enjoyed the ride.

The ride then eventually came to an end, making the three girls nauseous while Naruto groaned in disappointment.

"What, is that it!? I want more!" Naruto groaned in annoyance while Sam, Clover and Alex tried their hardest not to throw up.

A wall then opened, leading the four teens slowly along a track.

"Hello! Look at this beauty in the mirror!" Clover marveled as she stared at herself in the mirror.

"Hey, look! There's a piece missing to that mirror!" Sam said before pointing to a mirror where a missing glass shard hole seemed to be.

"Maybe that's where it goes!" Naruto said.

"Let's hope not! That weird glass thingy nearly turned you into a fox!" Alex said to Naruto before the sound of a cane alarmed them. The source of the sound came from a man wearing a red suit jacket, white pants and black boots.

"I hope you all enjoyed the ride because it'll be the last one that you all will take as you!" The man said.

"Hold on! Is this the demented ramblings of an insane guy or am I supposed to understand him?" Clover asked.

"In my prime, I was known as the Octimus boy." The man said before his coat opened revealing two extra arms!

"You must be that kid in the photo!" Sam said in realization.

"Whoa! Who's your tailor?" Naruto asked curiously.

"A proud family tradition eroded by today's ridiculous excuse of a carnival! But I'm going to change all that!" The man said while Naruto and Alex looked at each other like the man was crazy.

"You all will now finish your ride in my hall of mirrors where you'll all be turned into freaks me! MUHAHAHA!" The man laughed as Naruto and the girls glared at the man before he continued.

"And together, we will create the greatest show on earth!" The man said before a man-beast pulled the lever sending the teens straight into the hall of mirrors where the carts dashed towards the mirrors at a high speed.

"Damn it!" Sam cursed.

"We're next!" Clover said as she and the other two girls did their best to try to get out of the cart but was unsuccessful and went through the mirror….

"What the hell is this!?" Sam asked as her facial features resembled that of a crab…

"I'm blue and scaly!" Alex said as she was turned into a fish.

"At least you two aren't an elephant!" Clover said comically crying.

"Don't worry! I'm on it!" Naruto yelled as he used one of his kunai to get himself out of the cart.

"What the!? Attack her!" The four armed man said as the man-beast and woman appeared before Naruto.

"Oh no you do-" Naruto was about to fly away using his jetpack before the man-beast grabbed his foot and made him fall.

"Gotcha!" The man-beast said.

"Yeah, right!" Naruto said before kicking the man-beast away.

Naruto had flown away until the woman slithered onto him…

"Ugh…you're as creepy as Orochimaru!" Naruto yelled before punching the woman off.

Naruto had successfully gotten to the outside where he used his communication device to try to get Jerry…

"The results just came from the lab. The mirror is a mercurial compound capable of altering a person's DNA." Jerry explained to Naruto through the communicator.

"So that's how that ringmaster guy is turning people into freaks." Naruto said in realization.

"Freaks?" Jerry asked.

"My ears and tails are just the beginning while Sam, Clover and Alex are…more animal like…" Naruto said

"Oh dear…that doesn't sound good…" Jerry said.

At that moment, the carnival was suddenly gone!

"Damn! Speaking of not good, the carnival just skipped town! How can I save the girls, now?" Naruto asked before he remembered the tattoos from earlier, making him smile in realization.

"That's right! Those tracer tattoos!" Naruto smiled in realization before flying and using his device to locate the girls…

"Jackpot!" Naruto said before his discovery led him to Paris, France…

Naruto had flown around Paris and marveled at the sights…

"Wow…So pretty! The lights!" Naruto said with sparkly eyes before focusing on the task at hand.

"Right! That must be where they are!" Naruto exclaimed before taking his device out which had the three lights appear on the device.

"Okay…now how can I get close without getting seen?" Naruto asked before smiling as he noticed a cannon!

"Phew!" One of the workers said before leaving and as soon as they left Naruto had jumped into the cannon.

Inside the carnival tent, there was a little art with bars where Sam, Clover and Alex were…

"Damn…I wonder where Naruto went…" Sam said while trying to think of a way to get out.

"Okay! I've heard of togetherness but that's a tad extreme!" Clover said as the woman and man-beast held hands.

"Okay! I may be a fish I still have rights so let us out!" Alex said as she held the bars to the cage to the man-beast and woman.

"No can do and besides, doesn't everyone want to be in show business?" The man-beast asked.

"For your information, I'm already in show-business! I'm a Beverly Hills Glamour Girl!" Clover said as Alex and Sam face palmed.

At that moment, a sound was heard which revealed to be Naruto after he was shot through the cannon!

"AAHH!" Naruto yelled before he touched down on the ground in front of the cart.

"Naruto!" Sam, Clover and Alex said smiling.

"Yo!" Naruto said smiling like a badass to them before he smiled childishly, "I've always wanted to be in a carnival!" Naruto exclaimed with sparkly eyes.

"Hello! We're in a cage, remember!?" Sam said irritated.

"Oh, right!" Naruto said before he ran to the cart and opened it letting out everyone.

"Thanks, Naruto!" The girls said hugging Naruto, making Naruto blush a little as no girl had hugged him before.

"N-no problem…." Naruto said before he broke the hug.

"Did you learn anything from that bastard while I was gone?" Naruto asked the girls.

"Let's just say that the ring-master has something big planned!" Sam said as she pointed to a long red cloth on a cage….

"I wonder what it is…" Naruto said before pulling the handle on another red cloth which revealed to be an audience behind it!

"An audience?" Naruto said before continuing, "It looks like they're gonna turn into freaks…" Naruto finished.

"I think that's the point." Sam said before the teens all left the stage.

As they did, members of the audience were strapped in their seats before being taken!

"Wow! You all really spell Glamour!" The annoying camera man said as the teens all stared at the camera nervously, save for Clover.

"Uh…excuse us for a sec!" Naruto said before leaving with the three girls.

"Okay, how'd that guy know where to find us!?" Sam asked before pulling on Clover's elephant trunk.

"Would you all believe it was a coincidence?" Clover asked innocently.

"Hell no!" Naruto, Sam and Alex said.

"Okay….I called him but it was because I missed being a star!" Clover said making Naruto, Sam and Alex glare at her.

"How the hell can you be a star when you're an elephant!?" Naruto asked.

"I thought I'd be back to normal!" Clover said lamely.

"We don't have time for this!" Sam said to Naruto as more members of the audience were being taken away.

"We have an audience to save!" Alex said.

"I've got it! I know how to stop the ring master! We just have to cut the power!" Naruto said before running towards the power surge and turning the switch off.

The lights went off but as soon as they came on, it turns out the audience were slowly being led into the same mirror that morphed Sam, Alex and Clover.

"Oh crap! The ring leader has backup power!" Alex said.

"I couldn't leave anything this important to chance, now could I?" The ring master said.

"It would've made things easier!" Clover said.

"We don't have that much time! You guys, try to stop the ride and distract the camera crew! I'll handle the ringmaster!" Naruto said.

"Okay!" The girls said leaving Naruto to glare at the ringmaster.

Naruto had cracked his knuckles as he glared at the ringmaster.

"Why don't you stay for the show? You'll get a kick out of it!" The ringmaster said to Naruto who scoffed.

"As if! Besides, I'm gonna kick your ass!" Naruto smirked as he finished cracking his knuckles.

The ringmaster responded by trying to hit Naruto who looked bored as he dodged his cane.

**With Sam**

Sam had arrived just in time where members of the audience were about to hit the mirror…

"Okay, if trying to stop the ride didn't work, then how can I stop the mirrors?" Sam asked.

"That's it! Meet the sonic disintegrator boom box!" Sam said before setting it down and pressing a button on it…

The result was the ride stopping and the mirror breaking!

"What is this!?" The ringmaster asked.

"Hey, what're you looking at!? We're still fighting!" Naruto said before his fist connected with the ringmaster's jaw.

"You brat!" The ringmaster said as he spat blood.

"You won't defeat me!" The ringmaster said before continuing, "I'll defeat you easily!" The ringmaster finished as Naruto suddenly looked at him seriously.

"Take your best shot, fool! I'll give it back to you, four times over!" Naruto said as he put his hands together.

"Let's see you try you little brat!" The ringmaster said.

"Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto said before three shadow clones appeared behind Naruto.

"W-what is this?!" The ringmaster asked shock.

"Welcome to my shadow clone jutsu! You have four arms so I decided why don't you fight with four of me!" Naruto said before the clones punched, kicked and ultimately defeated their opponent.

"Ugh…" The ringmaster said as he lied on the floor beaten and bruised.

"Thanks, guys!" Naruto said before canceling the jutsu.

"No problem!" the shadow clones said before disappearing.

"Now, what to do with you?" Naruto asked before using the red cloth to tie up the ringmaster and smirked at his sounds as he was tied up.

"Nicely done, Naruto!" Sam said as she walked up to Naruto smiling.

"That's something you don't see every day…" Alex said.

"Hey, where's Clover?" Naruto asked.

"Uh…" Alex said.

It turns out that Clover was boring the entire camera crew with talks of her life.

"And then in second grade, in a carnival like this one, I won the little butterturn pageant and right then I knew that my calling was to make the world a more beautiful place!" Clover said.

"For the millionth time, what is with the elephant costume?" Hans asked/

"Patience, Hans, Now, where was I? In third grade…" Clover began again while Naruto, Sam and Alex smiled.

"So…should we help those guys?" Alex asked to Naruto and Sam who smiled.

"Nah! They're on their own!" Naruto said before laughing with Sam and Alex.

After that was done and after time had passed, Jerry had appeared in a helicopter…

"Good job all of you! See you back at home!" Jerry said to Naruto, Sam and Alex who smiled.

"Yeah! See ya soon, Jerry!" Naruto waved.

"When Clover finishes is anyone's guess." Alex said to Naruto and Sam who had laughed along with her.

**The Next Day**

"Thank you, again for saving us, Naruto!" Alex said to Naruto who smiled as they walked to where Sam was reading a book.

"Don't mention it, hey, it's crab girl!" Naruto said to Sam teasingly who smirked at Naruto.

"Oh, Ha, Ha, Fox Boy." Sam smiled at Naruto.

"I'm just glad that the scientists at WHOOP could make everyone normal again!" Naruto said smiling.

"I just wanted to thank you again for saving us." Sam said smiling at Naruto who returned the smile.

"Hehe, well you all took me in so consider it me repaying the favor." Naruto said smiling.

Sam was about to respond before Clover interrupted.

"Guys! It's glamour time!" Clover said excitedly before everyone went to the couch and sat down…well almost…

The girls all fought over who was going to sit by Naruto…

"Naruto'll sit by me!" Sam said.

"No me!" Alex said.

"Get real! Naruto will sit by me!" Clover yelled.

Naruto thought before he smiled in realization and did something…

"There!" Naruto said smiling.

Sam was under Naruto's left arm, Clover was under Naruto's right arm and Alex was in Naruto's lap…Sam and Clover had their disagreements since they wanted to be in Naruto's lap but didn't complain as they wanted to make Naruto happy.

Glamour Girls had come on with Mandy instead of the girls and Naruto!

"Mandy!?" Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex all asked.

Clover called Hans only to get met with his voicemail…

"Ugh! Hans is too scared to pick up! Why the hell would he replace us with someone like Mandy!?" Clover asked.

"Let's face it, Hans needed a star and we're already loaded with our spy missions!" Naruto said to Clover in an attempt to cheer her up.

"With how beautiful I am, I was born to be on National T.V!" Mandy said on her show pissing off Clover.

Clover tried calling Hans again but to no avail…

"Maybe you're right, Naruto…" Clover said looking up at Naruto.

"I know I am!" Naruto said smiling.

"Which reminds me, Naruto…You said you were ticklish a couple of days ago, right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! Why?" Naruto said before finding himself tickled by Sam, Clover and Alex.

"AHAHAHA! Stop! Don't tickle me!" Naruto yelled laughing.

"Say please!" Clover said.

"No way! AHAHA!" Naruto yelled while laughing.

The girls continued to tickle Naruto until he finally RELUCTANTLY, said please….

**(A/N: With his first spy mission done, what new adventures await Naruto? Find out in the next chapter of Totally Shippuden!)**

(Insert Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World)

(End Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World)

(Totally Shippuden: Preview of Next Chapter: Cue the Naruto Shippuden Preview Theme!)

Naruto: What's up with Alex?

Sam: Beats me!

Alex: I need money!

Naruto and Sam: Next time on Totally Shippuden: Encounter with Computers! Don't miss it! =)

(End Naruto Shippuden Preview Music)

**And that's the sixth chapter and Naruto's first mission was in it! =) I hoped you all enjoyed this chapter! =) I also hope that you all liked the fact that I gave Naruto Kurama's tails and other features! ^_^ Like always, don't forget to review and let me know what you all thought of this chapter! =) The next chapter will be out on next Sunday! =) And so like I said, review, comment and enjoy! =) Till next Sunday, See ya! =) Well-Sensei, out! ^_^**


	8. Chapter 7: Creepy Computers Much?

**Totally Shippuden: A Totally Spes and Naruto Shippuden Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hello, everyone! =D As I'm sure that you all know, it's once again time for another chapter of Totally Shippuden! =D Good news: I recently opened up a poll on my profile page! =D Basically, the poll is to see which Naruto girls that you would all like to be in Naruto's harem! =) I thought it'd be awesome to include Naruto girls in Naruto's harem because if I just included Totally Spies girls in Naruto's harem, it wouldn't feel too much like a harem XD But in any case, please do vote on the poll and let me know =) **

**Naruto: Hey! What's the hold up!?**

**Alex: Yeah! You're keeping the readers from the story!**

**Me: *sighs* I can't say anything… -_- *a light bulb appears over me head* Hey, Alex! Why don't you say the disclaimer for me? =)**

**Alex: Why should I?**

**Me: I'll make this chapter a Naruto/Alex centered chapter! ;)**

**Alex: Really!? =D**

**Me: I'm always a man…teen of my word! ;)**

**Alex: Okay! Well-Sensei doesn't own Naruto Shippuden or Totally Spies as they belong to their original creators so don't sue him, please! =) I'm pumped for this chapter now! =) *runs off***

**Me: Haha! Now without further ado, let the chapter begin! ^_^**

Totally Shippuden: Chapter 7: Freaky Encounter With Computers!

**In Vancouver, Canada 3:00 A:M**

A blonde kid had walked into a cyber café and looked around until he found a computer screen that had text on it.

"Wow! Cool!" The kid said before sitting down at the computer and beginning to type on it.

"To experience the union between human and technology, simply put on the neural helmet." A female sounding voice from the computer said.

The kid did as said before the helmet latched onto his skull…

"AAH!" the kid yelled before becoming numb and the same text from the screen had entered his mind….

**Meanwhile at the Spies' beach house at**

Naruto, Sam and Clover were all sitting on a couch in the living room and were engaged in a conversation with each other.

"Wow, Naruto, I can't believe you're working some jobs." Sam said surprised.

"Heh, I thought it'd be good for me to pay my share of rent while I stay here." Naruto replied smiling his foxy grin.

That's right, during the last couple of days, despite the girls insisting that Naruto was their guest, Naruto had decided to get several jobs (using his clones) to pay his share of rent so he won't leech off of the girls. These jobs including working with gardening at the park, security work at the mall and others.

"You know, you don't need to work." Clover said smiling.

"Yeah, besides, you're our guest." Sam said smiling as well.

"Nonsense, besides, if the situations were reversed, I'd take you girls in." Naruto said smiling.

The girls were about to respond only for the couch cushions to come up, making Naruto, Clover and Sam all fall on their butts in pain.

"Ow!" Naruto said rubbing his backside.

"Yeah! What the hell, Alex!? We're relaxing here!" Clover said irritated as well.

Alex ignored the two teens as she continued to search the couch cushions until something was seen sliding across the floor, gaining the attention of Sam, Naruto and Clover.

"All right! A quarter!" Alex said energetically before snatching it up, making Naruto and Clover face palm while Sam stared at Alex in confusion.

After that, Alex had spent a couple of hours in the bathroom, much to the Chagrin of Naruto.

Naruto had walked out of his room and banged on the bathroom door.

"Hey, Alex! You've been in the bathroom for three hours! What's the deal!? Other people have to use it to!" Naruto said before opening the door only to find Alex about to cut some of her hair…

"I've found a place that buys hair by the inch. Hey, Naruto, how much do you think I can cut before I look like a boy?" Alex asked to an irritated Naruto who groaned in annoyance before he left.

After that, Clover was about to enjoy a glass bottle drink while Sam explained to Naruto the "concept or MP3 players."

"Basically you press this button and you enjoy the song you want." Sam said smiling to Naruto as she pressed a button on her MP3 player before giving the ear phones and MP3 player to Naruto so he could experience the enjoyment of an MP3 player which was successful.

"Wow! This is a catchy song! Why don't they have this back in the Elemental Nations?" Naruto asked himself before enjoying the song.

As Clover was about to drink her bottled drink, Alex snatched it from her hands and poured it down the drain, infuriating Clover and shocking Naruto and Sam.

"What the hell!? I didn't even drink it!" Clover said to Alex who looked calm.

"Really? My bad, I'll get you another." Alex said before getting another bottled drink before letting it fall in the sink, thus emptying the bottle.

"Oh, crap!" Naruto said seeing Clover boil with rage. Clover boiling with anger reminded Naruto of Sakura's temper back at home.

"I wonder how much the recycling center pays for a glass bottle!" Alex said before leaving, conveniently when Clover exploded.

"THAT'S IT!" Clover yelled before getting held back and calmed down by Naruto and Sam.

"Hey! Easy!" Naruto yelled calming down Clover.

"I wonder what the hell's up with Alex, though…" Naruto said while Sam nodded her head.

"I'm sorry, guys, it's just that I need some cash, bad! After my parents left on vacation, I kinda ran out…" Alex said crying comical tears.

"What about your allowance?" Clover asked.

"A girl's got needs! New rock climbing shoes and have you all seen the prices of decent candles these days?" Alex asked the three teens who all sweat dropped before Naruto came up with something.

"Hey, I know, why don't you get a job?" Naruto suggested smiling.

"No way!" Alex said before continuing after walking around, "A job would mean a boss and I don't do well with bosses!" Alex said before remembering the time she was at a job and she shoved a plate of food in her boss's face because he wouldn't shut up.

Sam and Clover giggled as Naruto smiled his foxlike grin.

"Don't worry! I work at the mall, so I can find a job for you!" Naruto finished grinning as she groaned.

**At the Beverly Hills Mall**

Alex was wearing a chicken costume as a part of her new job which was selling chicken. Naruto had convinced the boss of Captain Cluck to hire her for a job, using his famous talk-no-jutsu of course.

"Free sample of chicken?" Alex suggested to two boys while she forced a smile. The boys ended up walking off and laughing at Alex at how ridiculous she looked in the chicken costume.

"Thanks a lot for the chicken job, Naruto!" Alex groaned internally.

"Hehehe, how's our favorite spring chicken?" Naruto laughed as he walked over to Alex along with Sam and Clover who giggled.

"You guys aren't helping!" Alex groaned.

"Look out, guys! She'll peck at us!" Clover laughed.

"Have you guys even tasted one of these chicken wings? They taste like….they taste like…." Alex was about to finish before her boss appeared behind her.

"Alex! I'm not paying you to gossip with your friends! You're here to push the poultry!" Her chicken boss said.

"Yes, sir…" Alex said.

"Good. Now cluck like a chicken." Her chicken boss said.

"Cluck, cluck…" Alex said meekly.

"Cluck like a chicken about to lose her job." Her chicken boss said.

"Cluck! Cluck!" Alex clucked loudly.

"Excellent. Now get back to work!" Her chicken boss said before leaving.

"Easy, Alex." Sam said holding her tail back…

"Yeah, don't let him ruffle your feathers…" Naruto said making him and Clover laugh.

"Oh, Ha, Ha, fox boy." Alex said before sitting down with the other three teens.

The teens suddenly found themselves WHOOPED as they sat down.

**In Jerry's WHOOP office**

Jerry was eating a nice chicken meal before the four teens landed on the couch in the office.

What caught Jerry's attention was the chicken suit that Alex was wearing, making him throw his unfinished chicken wing away before greeting the teens.

"Hello, spies and chicken." Jerry greeted the teens as they laughed at Alex who stared blankly.

"Oh, haha, was that your one joke of the year?" Alex asked Jerry blankly.

"All of you, your mission will be to infiltrate an evil chicken farm." Jerry said chuckling.

Naruto had made chicken clucking noises making Sam and Clover laugh while Alex blushed furiously.

"Just kidding. Actually, a number have people have gone missing." Jerry said before pushing a button, displaying four teens on the screen above.

"More like nerdy people." Clover said.

"Oh boy, geek rescue." Alex said sarcastically before Sam used her communication device to look up information before she made a discovery.

"Check it out! I cross referenced their names and it turns out they all logged on at the same cyber café!" Sam said.

"Good work, Sam!" Jerry praised smiling.

"Yeah, nice, Sam!" Naruto complimented smiling.

"Aww, thanks, Naruto." Sam said returning the smile.

"You all can start there. Now for your gadgets. " Jerry said before Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex were slid across the floor.

"You four will be give the infrared motion detector sunglasses, the faux snakeskin suction cup boots." Jerry said as Alex drooled over the boots making him sweat drop before continuing, "And an electro hairnet. Don't wear it in the shower or you'll get quite the shock." Jerry finished as the teens received their necessary materials.

"And I added the magnetron hair curler." The computer known as GLADIS said.

"GLADIS, I thought we had a talk about this." Jerry said to GLADIS.

"We did, I just decided to ignore you." GLADIS replied making Jerry lower his head in irritation.

"A new device that will attract any medal object to it like a super powerful magnet." GLADIS said.

"A hair curler!" Alex cheered before snatching it and cheering, making Naruto, Sam and Clover stare at her.

"Wow…Sakura-Chan and Ino would love this place…" Naruto thought chuckling to himself.

"Farewell, Spies." Jerry said.

"And Good luck." GLADIS said before the girls fell outside.

**At the computer café shop**

Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex, disguised as nerds, searched the entire computer café room.

"Wow! Look at all these computer things!" Naruto said marveled at the amount of computers.

"Yeah it's empty! I guess this place is too geeky even for geeks…" Clover said as well.

"Guess we don't need our disguises after all." Alex said before the four teens scanned themselves into their spy outfits.

Sam had walked around before coming across a poster that said SPY RAIDER on it.

"Huh, looks like a normal cyber café to me. Let's take a look around." Sam said before the teens did exactly that.

Naruto had walked around the room until he came across a computer with weird text on it, getting his curiosity, before he decided to sit down at it.

"Did you find anything?" Alex asked.

"Now yet. I'm trying to look through this computer thing for details." Naruto said before the machine made a noise and the screen requested a password.

"Password!? You can take the password and shove it!" Naruto said before trying to work the computer some more and unknown to him, a spider-like robot was watching Naruto and scanning him before launching at him.

Naruto didn't notice the robot launching at him and so it was about to land on Naruto's face until…Sam saved him using her expandable cable bungee belt!

"Wow! Thanks, Sam! I didn't even notice it coming at me!" Naruto gratefully thanked Sam.

"Don't just stand there, Naruto!" Alex said to Naruto while trying to hold the robot down along with Sam and Clover.

"Right!" Naruto yelled, however, the robot had escaped from their grasp.

"Where'd it go!?" Clover asked.

"I see it!" Naruto yelled before killing the robot bug by stabbing it with one of his kunai.

"Ha! That'll teach ya, mecha bastard!" Naruto said triumphantly before Sam had trapped it with the electro hairnet.

"Jerry would like to take a look at this." Sam said.

Alex looked up in panic and realization.

"Oh crap! I have to get going! I only have an hour break before I have to be back in that stupid chicken suit!" Alex groaned as Naruto, Sam and Clover looked at her.

**At the Beverly Hills Mall**

"Three samples of Captain Cluck." Alex in her chicken suit said as Naruto, Sam and Clover enjoyed drinks as they talked to each other.

"Okay, I wanna know what the spider thing was up to!" Naruto said as he sipped his drink.

"Yeah, same here! Talk about creepy!" Clover said as she sipped her drink as well.

"I wouldn't be surprised if it was linked to all those disappearances." Sam said.

"Don't miss our chicken blends. Great taste of chicken now in a drink." Alex said trying to force a smile.

"Haha! There's something different about you!" An annoying sounding voice said.

"Oh, damn!" Sam cursed.

"Just when I thought things couldn't get worse!" Naruto groaned.

"Let me guess! You've done something different with your hair?" the voice known as Mandy smirked.

"That's not it! Could it be you're wearing a chicken suit? I almost feel sorry. Busting on you today is like shooting fish in a barrel." Mandy smirked as Alex was feeling embarrassed.

"Hey, knock it off, Mandy!" Naruto said as he got in front of Alex defensively.

"Oh, Naruto!" Mandy said before making herself look innocent, "Let's go on a date, you and me." Mandy winked to Naruto who stared at her blankly.

"No, thanks." Naruto merely said to Mandy who nearly fell over.

"Grr…I'll be back!" Mandy said before storming off.

Alex's chicken boss had saw Mandy storm off in anger and got the idea that Alex made Mandy leave due to bad service!

"Alex! If you mess up one more time, you're out of here!" Alex's chicken boss said.

"Oh yeah? I can't think of anything, I'd like better!" Alex said.

Naruto had gotten in front of Alex, right after she said that.

"Uh, mister what she means is she can't think of anything she'd like better than selling chicken!" Naruto said chuckling and making a fake smile that would make Sai jealous with envy.

"Thanks, Naruto for standing up for me but I look ridiculous in this chicken suit…" Alex said looking down.

"Don't mention it! Also, don't look so down! If you ask me, you look good in that chicken suit!" Naruto said smiling and giving her the infamous "nice guy pose" that he learned from Rock Lee making Alex's eyes widen in surprise.

"Wow…Thank you…" Alex said smiling a little but in her mind she thought, "My feelings….Naruto…what is this feeling?"

However, the beeping from Clover's communication device snapped her out of her thoughts.

As Clover opened up the device, Jerry appeared as a hologram.

"Ah, spies. At the mall, I see." Jerry said.

"Sorry but the museum of ancient boredom was bored today!" Naruto said.

"In any case, the analysis of that spy device is complete. It's some kind of mural interface device designed to form a lake between the human brain and a computer." Jerry explained to the four teens.

"Any idea where it came from?" Naruto asked.

"It bears the manufacturing mark Tatsuo Industries of Japan. The owner Tatsuo Tesara is known as a genius electronics designer." Jerry said.

"Hey, I think that guy designed one of my favorite video games, Turbo Ninja Monkey Attack!" Alex said proudly, making Sam and Clover sweat drop while Naruto looked confused.

"Video game?" Naruto asked Clover and Sam.

"It's a nerdy thing." Clover replied.

"Hehe…" Alex sheepishly chuckled.

"Get this, if you cross reference Tatsuo's name with the real estate database, you'll discover that Tatsuo owns that cyber connect base in Vancouver." Sam said.

"Looks like you're all off to Japan. Sayonara." Jerry said to the four teens before they fell through the floor.

**In Tatsuo Industries, Japan**

Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex were outside of the Tatsuo Industries building, however the place was full of search lights and armed security.

"Man, this place is packed…" Naruto said as he observed.

"Okay, well we can't in the place like this, so we need a disguise." Sam said.

"Well this place is a computer factory, right? Well, let's dress like total nerds." Clover said before the four teens used their communication devices to transform into nerds.

"Wow…" Naruto said as he sweat dropped at his appearance.

"Yeah, this is real nerdy even by my standards. Let's go!" Sam said before the four teens ran inside of the building.

"Whoa! This place looks awesome!" Naruto said as he looked at the people who passed as they wore cool looking suits.

"Hello, they're still geeks, remember? We just need a quick adjustment." Clover said before the four teens all scanned themselves to wear the same cool looking suits that the people around them wore.

"This is so awesome! I can't wait to show the boys back home these suits!" Naruto said with sparkly eyes.

"Come on!" Sam said as Naruto followed the three girls until they appeared in a laboratory type hallway setting.

"Hey, do you hear that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, the humming's coming from that way!" Alex said as she pointed to her right before she and the spies went down the right side.

"Hey, look!" Naruto said pointing down the end side where the hallway suddenly stopped.

"Strange? Why would a hallway just end like that?" Sam asked.

"There's a seam in the wall!" Alex said while Naruto noticed it as well.

"Oh crap! Someone's coming! Hide!" Clover said as someone came into the room, however, the teens luckily hid behind another wall.

"Identification verified!" The computer said before as it scanned the person's eyes opening the wall, letting the person in.

"Uh, I think we need another way in." Naruto said.

"Over here!" Sam said as she noticed a tile on the floor before walking up to it, along with Naruto, Clover and Alex.

"Okay, one, two, three!" Sam said before pulling the tile along with the other three teens.

"All right! I'll go in!" Naruto said before jumping through the hole, eagerly.

The other three spies followed as they crawled through the hole's tunnel, looking for clues before they heard the sound of typing.

"All right! We've found our nerds!" Naruto said to the spies as they looked from the ceiling of the room where the nerds were typing.

"They look more like Techno Zombies…" Clover said as she observed how intently the nerds stared at their computer screens.

The spies had slid from the ceiling using their rope before noticing someone.

"I think that's Tetsuo!" Naruto said in realization.

"That neuro interface lets him control all those people!" Sam said.

"But what's he's making those techno zombies build?" Clover asked.

However, the bars of which their rope was attacked to broke, shocking the four teens before they all fell and hit the ground hard.

The teens all got into a fighting stance but was shocked when the nerds hadn't looked up from their computer screens.

Unknown to them, Tetsuo appeared behind them and pressed a button on his device, making the nerds walk over to the teens in a zombie like fashion.

"Take this, bastards!" Naruto said as he hit a couple but they seemed unfazed by Naruto's hits, alarming him.

Sam, Clover and Alex had attacked and punched the "zombie teens" but were unlucky as well.

Tetsuo had merely stood by and watched with a smile on his face.

"Damn it! I'll kick their asses!" Naruto yelled.

"Uh…I don't think we're welcome here!" Clover said.

"Point taken! Let's go!" Sam said.

"What!? I'm not running away!" Naruto said as the spies had all avoided the nerds and went towards an opening at the floor.

Naruto was surrounded by all the geeks and before they could turn in on Naruto completely he punched the geeks away and sent them flying.

"Heh! Take that, assholes!" Naruto said with a cocky grin.

Unknown to Naruto, Tetsuo had sent a mecha spider, the same as before, towards Naruto who noticed it too late.

It had landed right on Naruto's head and extended its legs all over the top of his head.

"What the hell!? AAHHH!" Naruto yelled as his eyes suddenly reflected a mysterious text.

At the exact same time, Sam, Clover and Alex landed in a room, or to be more specific, Clover and Alex landed on top of Sam.

"Wow! Thanks, Sammy!" Clover thanked.

"Yeah! You're a pal!" Alex said gratefully as well.

"This is becoming a painful habit…" Sam groaned as she got up.

"Wait a second, where's Naruto?" Clover asked.

"AAHH!" Naruto screamed at the exact same moment.

"Naruto!" The three spies said in worry before they wondered around before a mind-controlled teen had walked through the wall. Sam, Clover and Alex weren't noticed by him and they were on the wall above, upside down, thanks to their faux snakeskin boots.

"Phew! Thank goodness we didn't get seen!" Clover said.

"Come on! Who knows what they're doing to Naruto!" Alex said.

"Yeah!" Sam said before the three teens entered the same room where Naruto's scream was heard.

"Where's Naruto?" Alex and Clover asked.

"And where did all the zombie nerds go? It's not like they have dates or anything." Sam said.

"This is so weird." Alex said as she walked around the room with the other two girls.

"Yeah!" Clover agreed.

"No! This is bizarre!" Sam said before a space in the floor opened, revealing a computer equipped with pods.

"You think Naruto's in one of those pods?" Alex asked.

"Eww! Gross!" Clover said.

"This is getting out of hand!" Sam said.

"Time to call in some back up!" Alex said while the two girls nodded their heads.

Sam and Clover had used their communication devices only to find that the Jerry hologram was possessed…

"Jerry!?" Sam and Clover asked.

"Turn off your devices!" Alex said, however two mecha spiders had launched themselves onto Sam and Clover's heads.

"Sammy! Clover!" Alex said as she knocked their devices out of their hands only to find the two girls had a possessive look to them.

"It's for the best, Alex!" Zombie Clover said.

"Becoming one with the computer collective is so liberating!" Zombie Sam had said.

Alex had tried to run away but was thrown away by Zombie Clover.

"It all makes sense now!" Zombie Sam said before throwing more hits at Alex along Zombie Clover before Zombie Sam had grabbed Alex by her collar.

"Ow! That hurts!" Alex said before she was hung by her collar by Zombie Sam.

"Resistance is futile!" Zombie Sam said.

"Zombie Sam, you've been working out!" Alex said.

Tetsuo had taken off his glasses, revealing that his eyes has the same possessive code!

"Did you honestly think that you could out think a computer?" Tetsuo had said.

"What're you trying to do? Corner the geek's slavery market?" Alex asked.

"Each of us has a brain that operates much like a computer hard drive and processor! And it's wasted on fashion, gossip, watching T.V!" Tetsuo had said before Alex interjected her opinion.

"Hello! What're we supposed to use our brains for?" Alex said.

"With this data virus, I can turn you all into a data terminal and node in my grand network!" Tetsuo had finished.

"You're not just a geek! You're a total jerk geek!" Alex had yelled.

"With my device, I will broadcast the virus on every satellite radio and T.V station in the world!" Tetsuo said.

"That's enough you psycho bastard!" A voice said before he punched Tetsuo in the face.

Tetsuo had wiped the blood from his mouth before he looked up in shock.

"It's you!" Tetsuo had said while Alex's eyes widened in happiness.

"Naruto!" Alex said happily.

"Sup?" Naruto casually said as he smirked at Tetsuo's shocked expression.

"But, I saw you getting possessed by my virus!" Tetsuo said while Naruto's smirk increased.

"Heh, that was one of my shadow clones! Before those geeks closed into me completely, I had made a Shadow Clone and left it in my place before escaping and finding out more info!" Naruto finished smiling.

"Shadow Clone?" Tetsuo asked.

"Is that another of your tricks?" Alex asked amazed.

"Yeah! But right now, I should save you first!" Naruto said before looking at Sam and Clover sadly.

"Sam…Clover…I promise I'll save you two somehow…." Naruto said sadly before smirking at Tetsuo grabbed Alex and said, "Later!" before saving Alex and getting her in his arms, and escaping with her as they went towards the ceiling using a rope.

"Why do they always try to resist?" Tetsuo said as the ceiling had opened making Alex and Naruto fall.

"AAHH!" Naruto and Alex yelled as they fell on top of each other. The two were about an inch from each other's faces and they blushed heavily.

"Uh…." Alex said.

"S-sorry!" Naruto said.

As the ceiling opened, a green light was sent towards a satellite above the earth, sending the green data light everywhere on the planet, thus everyone's eyes had reflected the strange code, turning them all into zombies.

"Hey! Sam! Clover! You guys have to fight that virus!" Naruto said.

"Yeah!" Alex agreed.

"Join us…" Zombie Clover said.

"We need your brain…" Zombie Sam said.

"Okay! That's a first!" Alex said before Naruto grabbed her arm and got away from zombie Sam and zombie Clover as he racked his brain for a solution.

"C'mon! What'll save them!?" Naruto asked Alex before she smiled in realization.

"A gadget!" Alex said.

"But which one!?" Naruto asked.

"Uh…I got it! The Magnetron Hair Curler!" Alex said before shooting it at Zombie Clover and Zombie Sam, giving them puffy hair before Naruto had fired it, knocking the two spies out before they opened their eyes, which looked normal.

"Sam! Clover! You two are alright!" Naruto yelled before he hugged the two girls who blushed at the fact that Naruto was hugging them and they were enjoying it until Sam decided to speak.

"Hold in! It's the magnetron! Computers are super sensitive to magnets!" Sam said in realization.

"So I guess those robot spider thingies count as computers?" Clover asked.

"One way to find out!" Sam said.

Alex had fired the Magnetron Hair Curler at the robot spiders, stopping the robot spiders.

"Ow! I'm starting to think like a computer!" Clover said.

"Me too! Let's end this!" Sam said.

But before the four spies could do anything, Tetsuo had appeared behind them.

"Not yet! My soon to be computers!" Tetsuo had laughed before he threw the spies back.

"Heh! I have the perfect solution to destroy that pod holding computer!" Naruto smirked before he made a shadow clone, shocking the girls.

"Two Narutos?" Sam, Clover and Alex asked.

The real Naruto had put his hand out the shadow clone had spun chakra in his hand until a blue, spiraling sphere had appeared in his hand.

"Ha!" Naruto yelled.

"Wh-what is this!?" Tetsuo asked shocked.

"What is that!?" Sam asked stunned at the technique Naruto used.

"Yeah! What is it!?" Clover asked.

"Tell us!" Alex said.

Naruto had jumped towards the computer and yelled, "Take this! Rasengan!" Naruto yelled before slamming his rasengan into the head computer, destroying it and freeing the world from its control.

"Whoa…" Sam said amazed with Naruto's strength.

"What…was that!?" Clover asked sort of impressed with Naruto's power.

"Yeah!" Alex agreed.

"Heh...that was my favorite jutsu, the rasengan!" Naruto said smiling proudly.

"…Rasengan?" Sam asked.

"What's that?" Alex asked.

"It's a powerful blue spiraling jutsu! I learned it two years ago when I was thirteen! It's a powerful technique created by one of the leaders of my village, the fourth hokage!" Naruto finished proudly as the girls tried to absorb the information they received.

"….Wow…." All of them said not quite accepting what they just saw and heard but their thoughts were interrupted.

"Excuse me, but could any of you tell me what's going on?" A non-zombie Tetsuo had asked.

"You don't remember anything, Tetsuo? I mean you don't remember all the spiders and zombies and all that stuff?" Naruto had asked.

"The last thing I remember is coming across a powerful new virus that I came across as I surfed the web." Tetsuo had explained.

"We better get WHOOP to hunt down that virus before this all happens all over again!" Sam said.

"Heh, no problem! Just leave it to me!" Naruto said proudly as the three girls looked at Naruto in irritation.

"What? Was it something I said?" Naruto asked innocently.

**A couple of days later at Beverly Hills High**

"Just drag and drop the file into the new folder and there's a new website for you!" Alex explained to a student in the computer lab.

"Wow! Thanks!" A student thanked Alex before Naruto had walked in.

"Yo!" Naruto greeted Alex with his trademark smile.

"Hi, Naruto." Alex greeted back smiling.

But before Naruto could reply, Sam and Clover walked into the computer room smiling.

"We're sorry you got fired from your job in the mall, Alex. A chick like you deserves better." Clover said giggling as Sam giggled as well.

"Yeah! We knew you were an egg-ceptional employee." Sam added in giggling as well.

"Who cares? This new tutoring job is way better! After our last mission, I'm practically a computer expert! And the best part is that I'm in charge! And no boss to tell me that I'm late or to stop gossiping because I'm the boss!" Alex finished proudly.

"We're happy for you!" Naruto said trying to hold in his giggles as he looked at the student's screen.

"Uh, Alex! What do I do?" The student asked as it was revealed he had an error message on the screen.

"No problemo! You just press these!" Alex said before pressing a couple of buttons before the error message went away from the screen shortly before the computer had burst into flames.

"No! This isn't supposed to happen! Where's a boss when you need one!?" Alex yelled as she used a flamethrower to put out the flames on the computer.

"You should get your chicken suit back! Besides, don't get your feather ruffled!" Naruto yelled laughing as the girls laughed at his joke.

"Damn you, Naruto!" Alex yelled before she beat the daylights out of Naruto.

As Naruto took the beating he only had one thing in mind, "She really is like Sakura-Chan!"

**(A/N: With the computer threat done, what's next for Naruto and his spy friends? Find out in the next chapter of Totally Shippuden!)**

(Insert Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World)

(End Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World)

(Totally Shippuden: Preview of Next Chapter: Cue the Naruto Shippuden Preview Theme!)

Sam: Hey, have you guys noticed something with Naruto, these days?

Clover: Yeah, he's not his usual goofball, energetic self.

Alex: I wonder what's wrong with Naruto?

Naruto: ….Sasuke….I…

Naruto and Clover: Next time on Totally Shippuden: Who is Sasuke? Don't miss it! ;)

(End Naruto Shippuden Preview Theme)

**And there's the seventh chapter for you guys! =) I hoped you all enjoyed it. In case you all are wondering, this takes place during Season 3 of Totally Spies and this was the episode: "Computer Creep Much?" I hope you all liked my adaption of it! =) I also hoped that you all liked the fact that this was a Naruto/Alex centered chapter! =) The next chapter will be enjoyable as the girls will learn about Naruto's world and his friends especially Sasuke, so I know you all will enjoy it =) Also, if you all go onto my profile page, I have recently opened a poll =) Basically it's to ask what Naruto girls you all would like to be included in the harem. I MIGHT add Sakura in it because I'm a huge Sakura fan but if you all go onto my profile page, there's the polls with the choices on it and by the 15****th**** or 20****th**** chapter, I'll make my decision. =D But in any case, don't forget to review and let me know what you all thought of this chapter! =) The next chapter will be out this Saturday so keep a look out for it! =) And so like I said, review, comment and enjoy! =) Till Saturday, see ya! =) Well-Sensei, out! ^_^**


	9. Chapter 8: Who is Sasuke?

**Totally Shippuden: A Totally Spies and Naruto Shippuden Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hello, everyone! =D As I'm sure that you all know, it's time for another chapter of Totally Shippuden! =) About the Naruto poll, I'm sorry if I made you all mad with adding Sakura to the list, it's just that I really like Sakura and so I thought it'd be cool if she was added to the poll but I know you all will be relieved in the fact that she's not in first place! =P Shion and Ino are tied for first place, so yay! =D But don't worry, I'm going to make my decision on which Naruto girls to have in the harem in between the 15****th**** and 20****th**** chapter so please keep on voting! =) Also…Oh crap! Clover's coming and she looks pissed!**

**Clover: Hey! How come Alex got a chapter dedicated to her and Naruto but I don't!? (Grabs my collar as she gives me a jealous look)**

**Me: Uh…It was necessary for the romantic subplot…. =P**

**Clover: You better give me a chapter dedicated to me and Naruto! **

**Me: Okay! But on one condition! ^_^**

**Clover: What is it?**

**Me: Say the disclaimer for me and let go of my collar? =)**

**Clover: Fine. (Lets go of my collar) Well-Sensei doesn't own Naruto Shippuden or Totally Spies as they belong to their original creators so don't sue him. I'll be waiting for that chapter! (Walks off)**

**Me: Phew! Now then, I've stalled on long enough, let the chapter begin! ^_^**

Totally Shippuden: Chapter 8: Who is Sasuke?

It was early in the morning and right now our favorite blonde ninja is having a dream about a certain someone…

**Inside Naruto's dreamscape**

Naruto was thirteen years old and was standing on top of a statue that was in a certain valley, known as the final valley. He was also staring at someone who was on top of another statue in the same valley. The person across from Naruto was revealed to be Sasuke….who was turned back from Naruto and was about to move again….

"What!? You gonna run away again, Sasuke!?" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke said nothing as he turned around and when he did, his appearance shocked Naruto….

"Yo, _Usuratonkachi." Sasuke said calmly as it was revealed that the left side of his face was overcome with the curse mark…_

_"So you're here, huh?" Sasuke simply asked as Naruto remembered Sakura crying to Naruto begging Naruto to bring Sasuke back…_

_Flashback Begins_

"Naruto! I beg you! Please...Please bring back Sasuke-Kun! I...couldn't do it...I couldn't stop him! The only person...who can probably save Sasuke-Kun now is you...Naruto..." Sakura said as she sobbed to Naruto.

**Flashback Ends**

"I already told Sakura this and now I'll tell you, don't bother me anymore…" Sasuke said making Naruto's eyes widen in shock.

"KUKUKU, what's with that face?" Sasuke asked as Naruto thought back to the good old days of team seven…

"Why…WHAT MADE YOU LIKE THIS, SASUKE!?" Naruto yelled to Sasuke who simply stared at Naruto.

"What does any of this have to do with you? I have my own path. I won't let anyone lead me any other way…no matter who it is." Sasuke replied making Naruto grit his teeth in anger.

"However, I will say this to you though….my days of playing ninja with you brats of Konoha is over…get out of here!" Sasuke harshly said to Naruto who looked at him in anger as he remembered how Shikamaru, Choji, Neji, Kiba and Lee had entrusted the task of finding Sasuke to Naruto as they fought againt Jirobo, Kidomaru, Tayuya, Sakon and Ukon along with Kimimaro …

"It's that's the way you think then I'll bring you back by force, Sasuke!" Naruto said.

After sometime passes, Naruto is getting out of the water and he looks at a smirking Sasuke who seems to have fallen even more under the influence of the curse mark…

"Are you serious, Sasuke? Are you really trying to kill me!?" Naruto thought as tears fell from his blue eyes into the water.

"Hmph! Did you know, Naruto, if you and your opponent are first-class ninja that you can read inside of each other when your fists meet?" Sasuke asked to Naruto as he said nothing as he wiped his eyes.

"Can you read my mind!? Well can you!?" Sasuke yelled and after a scuffle between the two ensues…Sasuke had impaled Naruto through the chest with his chidori!

Blood flew into the water as Sasuke was deep into Naruto's chest…

Sasuke then pulled his arm out of Naruto chest before grabbing Naruto's throat.

"You're finished!" Sasuke yelled

**End of Naruto's Dreamscape**

"Huff! Huff!" Naruto suddenly jolted awake and held his chest only to realize it was a dream…

"A dream?" Naruto asked himself…

Naruto sighed before realizing it was Saturday, meaning it was no school….

"I'm glad I don't have to deal with pestering from Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique today…" Naruto said gratefully before getting up…

"I've had the same nightmare about Sasuke for the past week now…." Naruto said before going to the kitchen for breakfast where he saw Sam, Clover and Alex who all smiled at him as he came into.

"Good morning, Naruto." Sam greeted warmly with a smile.

"Hey, Naruto!" Clover and Alex greeted simultaneously smiling.

"Yeah…good morning, guys…." Naruto greeted them all not smiling which alarmed the girls as he always smiled.

"What's wrong, Naruto?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, you always smile when you say good morning to us." Clover said while Alex nodded her head.

"It's nothing really…I just thought about Sasuke…." Naruto answered and then muttered to himself before going to his room and then going outside, leaving a concerned Sam, Clover and Alex in wake.

"I wonder what's wrong with Naruto…" Alex said concerned.

"I want to know who this Sasuke person that Naruto keeps on saying." Sam said as she remembered all the times that Naruto would mention this Sasuke person.

"I wonder if this Sasuke guy is hot!" Clover exclaimed with heart eyes making Sam and Alex sweat drop.

As Naruto went outside in orange swim trunks, a gift from Clover, he got in the pool hoping that the cool water would calm him down but sitting there in the pool, Naruto began to reminisce about his days with Sasuke and thinking about them, shook Naruto to the core…

"You changed….Didn't you Sasuke?" Naruto asked as memories of Sasuke flooded his brain…

**Flashbacks Begin**

The memories began with their days at the ninja academy and how he always despised at how Sasuke was at the top of the class while he was at the bottom.

"You always looked down on me back then, always acting superior and taking the heart that I had wanted...it was then you were my rival and always have been from day one..." Naruto said

The next set of memories were of their times as a team during the bell test…

"Then we became teammates with Sakura-Chan and put under Kakashi-Sensei….then he had the bell test…..we fought and argued a lot and when I was tied up to the log and Kakashi-Sensei left….you offered me your food…acknowledging me as a comrade…and as a friend…" Naruto said.

Next, came the fight with Zabuza

"We worked so well together when we saved Kakashi-Sensei from Zabuza….we worked as a team…" Naruto said as he smiled remembering the tree climbing.

"Our rivalry only got stronger along with our friendship, didn't it? You took me back to Tazuna's house after we exhausted ourselves for training." Naruto said before beginning to tear up as the bridge battle with Haku began to pass…

"Then we I was down, you sacrificed yourself for me when we fought Haku…I thought I had lost my best friend but we made it and moved on, closer than ever…" Naruto said before tensing at the memories of the Chunin Exam.

"We had made it through the forest of death with each other and everything went great….until that bastard Orochimaru gave you that curse mark…..Then when we finally got our heaven and earth scrolls, I cheered you on when you won against Yoroi and I'm sure you would have done the same against my fight with Kiba…..Then, we both trained hard for the finals and I couldn't wait to face you and you couldn't either…but then the attack on Konoha came and we put that on hold until we could save Sakura-Chan and beat Gaara, together…." Naruto said before dipping his head as the memories became worse…

"Then…Itachi had come after me but then you came….your eyes were so full of hatred….it scared me…I couldn't believe you had that much hatred in your eyes….and then you were defeated by Itachi and I was worried about you….but then Tsunade baachan healed you and you returned to your old self for a little bit….until you challenged me that day in the hospital…I tried to knock you back into your senses but you were determined to prove yourself superior to me…" Naruto said as tears began to build in Naruto's eyes as the Sasuke rescue mission came into his head…

"You left us…Sasuke…you threw it all away….all for that snake bastard…Shika, Neji, Kiba, Choji, Lee and I all fought hard against the Sound Five to save you and then I caught up to you….and when we finally met at the Final Valley…I…failed to save you Sasuke…I failed Sakura-Chan, Kakashi-Sensei and everyone that day…." Naruto said as the tears in his eyes couldn't stay in

"I trained with Ero-Sennin for two years to bring you back and when I finally meet up with you….You say our bond is no more and you don't care about any of us…." Naruto said as he remembered the entire mission at tenchi bridge until he met up with Sasuke with Captain Yamato, Sakura and Sai…

**Flashbacks End**

The blonde ninja/spy could barely control the emotional onslaught that was his past as tears ran down his whiskered cheeks.

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed before getting out of the water and sitting down in one of the pool chairs along with putting on a black t-shirt before looking at the sky.

"Sasuke…do you still think about me, Sakura-Chan or even Kakashi-Sensei even a little?" Naruto asked before he heard footsteps.

"Naruto…what's wrong?" Sam asked with concern.

"Yeah…we saw how hot you looked when you came out of the pool and we noticed you were crying…" Clover added in concerned as well.

"What happened?" Alex asked concerned like her other two friends.

"…Sigh….I was thinking about Sasuke…." Naruto answered…

"Who is this Sasuke person, anyways?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, who is he?" Alex asked as Clover nodded her head.

"…He's my best friend from back home…." Naruto answered.

"If he's your best friend, then why're you crying?" Clover asked.

"Because….he left my village…2 ½ years ago…" Naruto said as the girls' eyes went up in shock…

"What do you mean?" Alex asked.

And so Naruto told them of the sad story of how Sasuke had defected Konoha and betrayed Naruto and the village in the process and as Naruto was finished with his story, the girls were sad for Naruto but angry at Sasuke.

"That jerk! How could he do that to Naruto!?" Sam asked enraged.

"Yeah! How dare he makes Naruto cry!" Clover said.

"Yeah! This guy sounds like a selfish jerk!" Alex added in as well.

"But….I will bring Sasuke back, I'm sure of it!" Naruto said smiling a little.

"Yeah! You can make Sasuke good again! Besides, you're plenty strong! We'll even help you!" Sam said smiling.

"We definitely can help you!" Alex said.

"Yeah! We can totally help you bring Sasuke back!" Clover added in smiling as well.

"Thank you, girls." Naruto said smiling his true foxy smile at them making them blush.

"Heh, when I do bring back Sasuke, I'll have him meet you girls!" Naruto said making them smile.

"Hehe, that sounds nice." Sam giggled.

"Can't wait." Clover said smiling as well.

"Yeah, me neither." Alex said smiling as well.

"Now that, that's settled, it's time for a shopping spree!" Clover said excitedly and surprisingly Naruto didn't groan this time.

"Okay, but first…let's get ramen! I'm starving!" Naruto said as his stomach growled loudly, making the girls sigh….

"We have got to do something about that appetite of yours!" Sam yelled.

"Yeah!" Clover said.

"He might eat a lot but your shopping sprees are even more annoying!" Sam said to Clover.

"What!?" Clover said before getting into a comical argument with her making Naruto laugh.

Naruto smiled at the girls and he realized something…

"I really like being around these girls….maybe someday…we can joke around and have fun like Sam, Clover and Alex do with each other…" Naruto thought smiling before getting up.

"All right, let's go, already!" Naruto said before him and the girls all left for a day of fun at the mall…

**(A/N: Now that Naruto has fully realized that the girls will always be with him, will this be enough to bring home Sasuke? Find out in the next chapter of Totally Shippuden!)**

(Insert Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World)

(End Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World)

(Totally Shippuden: Preview of Next Chapter: Cue the Naruto Shippuden Preview Theme!)

Naruto: Yawn! Wait! Who the hell are you!?

Myrna: My name is Myrna, I've been assigned to be your new nanny!

Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex: Nanny!?

Myrna: That's right and one of my rules is no ramen! (Snatches Naruto's ramen cup)

Naruto: Hey! What the hell!?

Myrna: Second! No boys!

Naruto: Huh!?

Sam, Clover and Alex: No boys!?

Naruto and Alex: Next time on Totally Shippuden: Naruto's Space Adventure! Don't you dare miss it! =)

(End Naruto Shippuden Preview Theme)

**And there's the eighth chapter for you guys! =) I hoped you all enjoyed it! =) It was kind of a filler chapter and I wanted to have a chapter where the girls learn of Sasuke and that's why I did it in this chapter like I promised last chapter! =) Don't worry, in a couple of chapters, I plan to have the girls learn of Naruto's other friends! =) I also hope you all liked how I made Naruto promise that when Sasuke becomes good, he'll have him meet them but let's be honest and realistic, their first interaction wouldn't be that happy, especially when they find out about Sasuke's murder attempts on Naruto's life! =P But in good news, next chapter will be canon as it will follow Naruto's and the spies' adventures into space and what will happen next…well you all will have to read it to find out! =) ****But in any case, don't forget to**** review and let me know what you all thought of this chapter! =) ****The next chapter will be out next Sunday the 1****st**** of Febuary so keep a look out for it! =) And so like I said, review, comment and enjoy! =) Till that time, see ya! =) Well-Sensei, out! ^_^**


	10. Chapter 9: Naruto's Space Adventure!

**Totally Shippuden: A Naruto Shippuden and Totally Spies Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Well Hi there, everyone! =) As you all have expected, it's time for another chapter of Totally Shippuden! =) If you all read the chapter I posted on Monday, I'm so sorry for the fact that the chapter was delayed for almost a week! =/ But if you read the chapter I posted on Monday, ****The reason why it wasn't up was because of flash drive problems… =/ To be more specific, I finished the chapter Sunday afternoon as expected. When I put in my flash drive I noticed that the flash drive icon wasn't popping up and so I thought that after a little while, it would work again but when I checked my flash drive three hours later, it still didn't work and at ten o clock when I went to bed, it still didn't work. Even when I woke up Monday morning, the icon didn't pop up so I was pissed because my hard drive was broken, pissing me off even more because all the Totally Shippuden chapters that I've done are saved on that flash drive! But luckily, when School ended that day, I was able to go to Walmart and get another flash drive and so I had to work on the chapter, AGAIN! -_- But in good news, at least, the real chapter nine is up today! =) XD But in any case, I hope you all understand and won't be** **too mad with me =)**** Also, there's a couple of surprises in today's chapter! ^_^ Uh-oh! Naruto's coming and he looks pissed! 0_0**

**Naruto: You jerk! I'm kicked out of the Spies' Villa!**

**Me: Uh…I'm sorry? =P**

**Naruto: Sorry doesn't cut it! I'll destroy you! (Makes a rasengan with a Shadow Clone)**

**Me: No, you won't ^_^**

**Naruto: Yeah I WILL!**

**Me: If you do destroy me, how will you get home and rescue Sasuke?**

**Naruto: But! I-Fine! You win you dirty cheater!**

**Me: Don't be like that! In this chapter, you'll have a space adventure! I'll give you that if you say the disclaimer for me! ^_^ **

**Naruto: Adventure!? Really!? =D**

**Me: Of course! =)**

**Naruto: All right! Well-Sensei doesn't own Naruto Shippuden or Totally Spies as they belong to their different creators so don't sue him! =) I'll be waiting for that adventure! =)**

**Me: Okay! =) Now then, let the adventure begin! ^_^**

Totally Shippuden: Chapter 9: Naruto's Space Adventure!

In a mountaintop observatory at 2:06 A:M, a scientist was typing on his computer until his screen suddenly turned red and a sound was heard and the source of the sound was seen on his screen.

"An incoming object? That can't be right!" The scientist said before going outside only to see what looks like to be a meteor heading right for him and the center he was in.

He screamed before running away saving himself, while the meteor destroyed the center he was in….

**Meanwhile at the Spies' Villa**

"Yawn!" Naruto yawned as he went down steps along with Sam, Clover and Alex.

"Hey! You guys notice anything, different?" Sam asked as she got in a defensive stance.

"Well, Yeah! Your hair's all messy looking!" Naruto chuckled before he was punched by Sam.

"Not that!" Sam growled as she combed her hair.

"I meant something in the house! Something that's missing?" Sam said, her hair now done.

"Something like parents, rules and responsibilities?" Alex asked.

"Exactly!" Sam said hugging Alex before she and the girls all celebrated.

"Homework is the history channel!" Sam said.

"Dinner for breakfast!" Alex said.

"Breakfast for dinner!" Clover said.

"Manicures every day!" The girls cheered.

"And finally, all shopping no stopping!" The girls cheered again before they noticed Naruto not saying anything.

"Naruto?" Sam asked.

"Come on! Be happy! We're without parents!" Clover cheered.

"Yeah! It must be nice to be away from your parents back home, right?" Alex asked.

"Well actually…..I don't have parents…" Naruto said with a little bit of sadness in his voice.

"…What?" Sam asked stunned with the other two girls.

"Yeah….I don't know who my parents are, what they look like or if they're even alive…." Naruto said with sadness in his voice making the girls frown in sadness.

"Oh…Naruto…We're so sorry…" Sam said frowning.

"Yeah…we didn't know…" Alex said looking down in sadness along with Clover.

"It's all right! Besides, that's why I'm going to bring Sasuke back because he was the one who acknowledged me more than anyone ever did!" Naruto said this time smiling his foxy grin and the girls smiled as well.

But before they could say anything…

"Ahem!" A voice said, alarming the four teens.

"What the!?" Naruto said jumping back before he got in a defensive stance along with Sam, Clover and Alex.

The source of the voice came from a big woman dressed in a nanny outfit. She stared at the four teens with a raised eyebrow.

"Who the hell are you and what're you doing in our house!?" Naruto said still in his defensive stance.

The woman merely responded by giving the four teens a look that scared them all, Naruto especially, making them all fall to the ground.

"Damn! Her mug is even scarier than Captain Yamato's!" Naruto said as he rubbed his butt as he remembered Yamato's draconian method.

"You all didn't think WHOOP would allow you all to stay here by yourselves, did you?" The woman asked.

"Hell Yeah!" Naruto said.

"Amusing notion but that's not the case. I'm Myrna, a former WHOOP agent and I've been assigned to be your nanny." The woman known as Myrna explained.

"Nannies!?" Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex asked.

"We're not catching flies so close your mouths." Myrna said before Naruto decided to speak.

"Hey! We don't need a nanny!" Naruto said.

"Yeah. We don't." Sam agreed.

"Well apparently Jerry thinks you do and judging by the way you all keep your house, I agree." Myrna said making the girls blush in embarrassment while Naruto felt his eyebrows twitching.

"But seriously, a nanny? We're teenagers!" Clover argued.

"Precisely why responsibility must be reinforced. If you all abide by a few simple rules, you'll hardly know I'm here." Myrna said.

"Okay, what rules?" Alex asked.

"Curfew is at nine. No junk food and that includes ramen!" Myrna said before snatching Naruto's ramen cup.

"Hey, what the hell!?" Naruto asked.

"And there will also be no telephone or television until homework is completed!" Myrna said making all the teens slump onto the living room couch depressed.

They all cried and hugged each other comically making Myrna sweat drop before they all got up.

"No phone!? But what if it's really important!?" Sam asked.

"Yeah! Like confirming a date!?" Clover said making Naruto, Sam and Clover all sweat drop.

"Ah yes! That reminds me! No boys!" Myrna said shocking the four teens.

"No boys!?" Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex said before suddenly Naruto was kicked out of the house Flintstones style.

"Hey! What the hell!? Let me in!" Naruto yelled as he banged on the door but there was no answer.

"All right, that's it!" Naruto yelled as he tried to knock down the door but was unlucky as it didn't knock down and suddenly, there was a security system activated.

"What the hell!?" Naruto said before he was zapped and knocked out.

Unknown to our blonde hero, Mandy along with Caitlin and Dominique were walking by and they noticed an unconscious Naruto.

"Hey, wait!" Mandy said.

"That's Naruto!" Caitlin said.

"I wonder what he's doing out here?" Dominique asked before they all smiled deviously before they walked over to Naruto and picked him up and took him to Mandy's place.

About 10 minutes later Naruto awoke on a couch.

"Mmm….Heh! I knew that all was too weird to be true!" Naruto said before hearing a familiar voice.

"Well, well, finally awake are we?" A certain annoying voice asked before Naruto paled.

"Don't tell me…that was all real!? And things just went from bad to worse…." Naruto said before he turned around to see Mandy, Caitlin and Dominique all smirking at him…

"….." Naruto said nothing as he pinched his cheeks to make sure this was all a dream and when he did and nothing happened….

"AAHH!" Naruto screamed.

"What the hell are you all doing here!?" Naruto asked.

"Wow! Rude much? We took you in!" Caitlin said.

"…Took me in?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! That's right! What were you doing at those losers' house, anyways?" Dominique ask.

"…Uh…." Naruto was about to answer.

"Well anyways, we brought you in so we want a special thanks!" Mandy said smugly while Naruto sent her a confused look.

"What thanks?" Naruto asked confused.

"You know….a kiss." Mandy said seductively while Naruto stared at her for a couple of seconds before freaking out.

"What!? No way! I'm leaving" Naruto yelled.

Mandy and her cronies shot Naruto smirks.

"Too bad! We already locked the doors!" Mandy said smugly.

Naruto sent her a serious look and was about to escape before his couch suddenly turned over shocking the girls.

"Wait! What!?" Caitlin and Dominique asked simultaneously.

"Where's Naruto?" Mandy asked.

At the exact same time at the Spies' Villa, the girls were yelling at Myrna to let Naruto in before they too fell back in their couch before it turned over.

The four teens all fell through a tunnel before they landed in Jerry's office.

"Naruto!?" Sam, Clover and Alex asked shocked.

"Yo!" Naruto casually greeted.

"Good morning, spies." Jerry greeted them while trying to solve a rubix cube.

"WHAT THE HELL!? WHY DO WE HAVE A NANNY!?" Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex all yelled at Jerry.

Jerry sighed before pressing a button and robotic arms came from the ceiling and grabbed the four teens and held them before they calmed down.

"Thank you GLADIS." Jerry said before the teens were let go.

"Let me explain. Mrs. Myrna's presence is not punishment, why in fact, I have your best interests in mind." Jerry explained.

"Our best interests!?" The teens asked.

"Independence may be alluring but you all must focus on your missions. Which brings us to the business at hand, there has been high meteorite activity over the last seventy two hours." Jerry explained as a screen was opened.

"Whoa! Look at all those meteors!" Naruto said amazed at what he saw at the screen.

"That's right, Naruto. These meteors have struck an observatory recently." Jerry said.

"Since most meteors are smaller than a pebble and burn up in the atmosphere, I'm guessing these have to be huge!" Sam said.

"Precisely. WHOOP is inclined to believe there's something sinister at hand." Jerry said before pushing a button that slid the teens across the floor.

"I'm in! Anything's better than play time with Nanny yells a lot!" Naruto said.

"Very well then. GLADIS." Jerry commanded before the teens were changed into their spy outfits but they also had a space helmet and other parts on them.

"Magnet Go Go boots will allow you all to walk on the moon. Ice cream perfume will freeze any object on contact. And one other item." Jerry said before he gave a remote to Alex who beamed at the sight.

"A car!? This so makes up for that nanny!" Alex said hugging the remote while Jerry sighed.

"The remote will provide you a link to Myrna. It's impervious to resistance and the blinking red light indicates a message is waiting." Jerry said while the spies looked irritated as Naruto and Clover face palmed.

"Oh great!" Naruto groaned before Alex pressed the button.

"I expect you all to behave on this mission! Remember you all represent WHOOP, the world organization of human protections!" Myrna said before Naruto pushed the button down.

"Uh…we get the gist…" Sam said while Naruto agreed as Clover and Alex cried on Naruto comically.

All of a sudden an alarm went off.

"Another meteor. Let's get you all to your ship." Jerry said.

"Ship? What ship?" Naruto said before a big purple space shuttle was shown, making Naruto's eyes sparkle childishly.

"Wow! So cool!" Naruto said childishly with sparkly eyes while the girls sighed but somewhat chuckled.

**10 minutes later, however….**

"AAHH!" Sam, Clover and Alex yelled as Naruto drove the shuttle into the sky.

"Haha! This is so much fun!" Naruto laughed before noticing a lever.

"What's this?" Naruto asked before touching it which went noticed by Sam.

"Don't touch that!" Sam said before Naruto pulled down the lever sending the girls further into the sky and eventually into space, spiraling, however, the ship stopped thanks to Sam taking the wheel away from Naruto.

"Man! And I was having such a fun time!" Naruto complained.

"I vote that Sam should do the driving!" Alex said.

"Same here!" Clover agreed.

At that exact time, a meteor was heading towards the space shuttle the spies were in.

"The meteor's getting close!" Naruto said shocking after seeing the meteor.

"I think I can calculate a trajectory!" Sam said before pressing a couple of buttons until she saw something on the screen.

"It's heading for Moscow!" Sam said.

"Moscow! We can't reach it! The meteor's too fast!" Clover said.

"Oh yeah? Firing Afterburners!" Sam said before pulling down a lever making Naruto, Clover and Alex fall and making the shuttle accelerate.

"Ouch!" Naruto said as he fell on his butt and rubbed it in pain.

"Sorry, guys!" Sam said sweat dropping.

"We have to stop that meteor!" Naruto said after getting up along with Clover and Alex.

"I think it's time to cool that rock down!" Clover said.

"Yeah! Let's take a walk on the wild side! How close can you get to that thing?" Alex asked Sam.

"How close do you want?" Sam asked smirking at the three teens before Naruto smirked back at her.

Naruto, Clover and Alex, all wearing space helmets, got on the wings on the space shuttle and got close to the meteor before nearly falling.

"Oi! What happened!?" Naruto asked as he rubbed his butt in pain.

"Sorry about that!" Sam said before pushing the shuttle a small distance away from the meteor.

"Can't get that close!" Alex commented.

"This time I'll go in slowly!" Sam asked before slowly pushing the shuttle to the meteor.

"Just a little closer….Now!" Naruto said before Clover used the Ice cream perfume on the meteor however…the ship was slowly heading down.

"Oh Damn! Ten seconds before impact!" Sam yelled before the ship went down to Moscow where the meteor was falling.

The space shuttle containing the spies went in front of it.

"Okay! I hope you like getting freezed! Times Three!" Clover said before she, Alex and Naruto threw their ice cream perfumes at the meteor, making it freeze and ultimately hitting the ground, shocking various people.

As the teens got out, Clover walked around before coming to a man.

"You were very brave, my students owe you all thanks." The man thanked her making her blush and get heart eyes.

"No problem at all! We do this all stuff all the tim-!" Clover was about to say before Sam pulled her.

Alex, Naruto and Sam all scanned the meteor while Clover pouted.

"Wow! Look what this meteor's doing to our communicators!" Naruto exclaimed before his and the other girls' communicators died down.

"Wow! Freaky, much?" Clover asked.

"Yep! This has Jerry written all over it!" Sam said as she broke a piece of the meteor off.

**Later At Beverly Hills High**

Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex all walked through the school discussing what they saw earlier.

"Okay, something seems off about this mission!" Naruto said while Sam nodded her head.

"I think you're on to something, Naruto!" Sam said in agreement.

"Yeah! None of the cute Russian boys gave us digits!" Clover said making the teens sweat drop before Sam composed herself.

"No! It's the fact that these meteors seem to target spacey types!" Sam said.

"Hey! You're right! First those guys at the observatory and now the cosmonauts! But why?" Alex asked and right as Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex could think….

"Naruto~! Sam~! Clover~! And Alex~!" A certain old nanny like voice said making the teens freeze.

"Oh crap! Don't tell me!" Naruto groaned before turning around and seeing Myrna, unfortunately…

"Honestly! When I go through the trouble of making delicious lunches for all you, the least you all could do is take it with you!" Myrna said before walking up to the four teens, Sam, Clover, Alex blushed while Naruto looked irritated and pissed.

"But we!" Alex was about to say but Myrna cut her off.

"No excuses!" Myrna said before handing the teens their respective lunches.

"Hey! Old Lady! Where's the ramen in my lunch!?" Naruto asked her irritated.

"Such manners! And also, ramen is too unhealthy for you, that's why I'm giving you your vegetables!" Myrna said.

"That's not fair!" Naruto argued.

"Life isn't fair now run along and study!" Myrna said to the teens before they all walked away.

"Ugh! She's more annoying than…" Naruto grumbled to no one in particular.

"Ugh! This is so humiliating!" Sam complained.

"Hey, at least no one saw us!" Naruto said smiling trying to reassure her.

However…

"Aww~! I wish my nanny would cut my crusts off, oh wait! I don't have a nanny!" Mandy said smugly at Sam, Clover and Alex before noticing Naruto and blushed and winked at Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto~! Why don't you drop these losers and hang out with me?" Mandy suggested as she winked at Naruto seductively.

"Grr…." Sam, Clover and Alex growled in jealousy.

"No, thanks." Naruto blankly said at Mandy making her fall comically.

"Ha!" Clover smirked at Mandy with Sam and Alex.

"I'll be back!" Mandy said before leaving and right as she left, Naruto's communication device went off in his pocket.

"Heh! Speak of the devil!" Naruto laughed a little before opening it and looking at it with the other girls.

"Spies, it appears the meteorite sample you sent has been exposed to an extremely powerful magnetic field." Jerry explained through the communicator.

"Tons of cosmic anomies can cause that." Sam said.

"True but so can a Teradyne for a thousand magnetic flux resonator, one of which happens to be abroad the recently decommissioned global space station." Jerry explained to the teens.

"So if no one's up there, who's throwing the rocks?" Naruto asked.

"OOH! Maybe it's aliens!" Alex said stupidly.

"Aliens!?" Naruto said astonished.

Sam and Clover face palmed before getting serious.

"One way to find out." Sam said to Naruto, Sam and Clover.

**In Space**

Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex went into space again and were flying in their shuttle until they approached what looked to be a broken satellite.

"Gross! People actually lived in that thing?" Clover asked Naruto.

"Guess we know why people left." Alex said.

"Actually, it was abandoned because it was in decaying orbit." Sam said.

"Is that bad?" Naruto asked cluelessly before a piece of the satellite fell off, shocking the teens.

"Majorly!" Sam said before she pulled the space shuttle close to the satellite.

"Hey! I see something! No wait, it's two things! They're close to the Satellite!" Naruto said before getting up in his seat.

"Wait, Naruto! Remember to wear your helmet first!" Sam reminded Naruto as he left.

"Yeah, thanks!" Naruto said before going outside with his helmet.

**Unknown P.O.V.S.**

"In space!" A small spherical robot said as it floated. It had a yellow ring in its screen.

"Sigh…I wish I could take it all back…I honestly do….I honestly wish I could take it all back…" Another robot said that had blue in its screen.

"I'm in space!" The childish other robot said.

"I know you're in space, mate! Yep, we're both in space…" The robot sounding more mature with a blue ball in its screen said.

"Space!" The energetic sounding robot said.

"Anyways…since we've been out here, we've seen a lot of ships…" The more mature robot ball said.

"Ships!" The energetic robot ball said.

"We've been close to this satellite and is that another ship heading for us?" The mature robot sounding ball asked.

"Ship!" The energetic robot ball said.

"And there's a blonde headed kid with whiskers coming towards us." The mature spherical robot said.

"Whiskers!" The energetic robot ball said.

**Return to Normal P.O.V**

"Okay…what are two robot balls doing out here?" Naruto asked.

"And who are you?" The mature sounding robot asked.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" Naruto smirked before getting serious and asking, "Who are you two?"

"I'm Wheatley and this is Space Sphere." The robot known as Wheatley introduced.

"Space!" Space Sphere chirped.

"What are you two supposed to be?" Naruto asked.

"I was once an Intelligence Dampening Sphere but I'm referred to as a moron!" Wheatley said in annoyance.

"Personality!" Space Sphere chirped.

"He means he was a corrupted personality core." Wheatley answered to Naruto before explaining the various personality cores and the various cores shocking our blonde hero.

"Wow…Tell you what, I'll take you both back to the ship and see what we can do." Naruto said before grabbing the spherical robots and heading back to the ship.

"Naruto, you're back!" Sam said.

"Who are those robot things?" Clover asked.

"Oh yeah, this is Wheatley and Space Sphere." Naruto said.

"Well what are you both doing in space?" Alex asked.

And so Wheatley had told the teens of how ultimately landed in space after getting sucked into a portal with Space Sphere.

"Wow…" Sam, Clover and Alex said in shock after hearing the story of the two spheres before noticing another piece of the Satellite falling off.

"I think we should get going!" Clover said while Naruto nodded his head.

"Wait what do we do with Wheatley and Space Sphere?" Alex asked.

"Wait! There's a recharge port available, so one of them can charge in there." Sam suggested.

"Okay! Space Sphere goes in there then!" Naruto said before putting Space in the charge port.

"Charge…." Space Sphere said.

"All right, let's go!" Naruto said before putting Wheatley in his backpack and going out to explore the inside of the satellite but not without putting his helmet on, of course with the rest of the spies.

The teens explored the inside of the satellite before coming to a casual looking room.

"What the heck?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, definitely not what I expected!" Sam asked.

"Ugh! The age of aquarius is so last season!" Clover groaned as she walked over to a curtain.

"Whoa! Someone has a thing against nerds!" Alex said as she looked at a couple of pictures in a box.

"Not nerds! Scientists! It's the Russian cosmonaut that we met! And here's the astronomer who almost got squished! Someone's definitely targeting them!" Sam said as she looked at a picture.

"Wow! I wonder who that bastard is!" Naruto said.

"Oh my god! It's Ricky Rickerson! Pop Icon and astronaut! Isn't he dreamy?" Clover asked while Sam, Naruto and Alex looked at her irritated.

"In my chart, dear, he's a nightmare!" A blonde haired woman with a blue space suit said, shocking the teens.

"Who the hell are you!?" Naruto rudely asked.

"Oh! It's Miss Lady Luna, the whacky T.V astrologer to the stars!" Alex said excitedly.

"Oh! It sure is!" Naruto said in realization as he remembered watching her on T.V with the girls a couple of days ago.

"I don't believe it! When I called your hotline, it said I'd find true love and I think I did!" Clover said looking at Naruto a little bit while Naruto was too dense to notice.

"Oh! You're all too kind my little moon beams! Welcome to my celestial highway!" Luna said.

"Uh…We do love what you did with the place but you do know that this place will be a flaming ball of space junk, any second, don't you?" Sam asked

"Well of course I know! I've just not time to finish up here before it's time to skedaddle." Luna said as she walked over.

"Finish up what?" Naruto asked.

"Oh, just a little plan to exact revenge on the station channel crew that should have included me!" Luna said angrily making the teens tense.

"Uh…why don't you let it go?" Naruto suggested with a sheepish grin.

"Yeah, maybe it's time you got your air tanks checked." Sam suggested smiling as well.

"My ruling house was in perfect alignment and then some pop star decided to take my place in line! Well when you grab the comet's tail, you get burned!" Luna said before sitting in front of a screen and pressed buttons.

"You're behind those meteor attacks, aren't you!?" Naruto asked pointing at her.

"Correct again my star!" Luna said.

"And you're doing all this just because you didn't get chosen to go in space?" Sam asked.

"Haha!" Luna said before finishing pressing several buttons and when she finished, Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex suddenly started floating in the air.

"Hey, what the hell!?" Naruto asked.

"According to my charts, it was my destiny!" Luna said

"Oh, not that crap again!" Naruto thought irritated as he thought about how Neji was obsessed with fate.

"And now that talentless kid will play!" Luna finished.

"Talentless!? Ricky Rickerson is a totally gifter singer/dancer now step away from that thingy!" Clover said.

"Yeah!" Naruto said as he tried to get down.

Luna however merely shot a smug smirk at the teens before blowing a peculiar dust in their faces.

"Ah!" They all shouted.

"What the hell is this!?" Naruto asked.

"Wahahahaha!" Luna laughed at their expense.

"Damn it! Where are you!?" Alex asked.

"What'd you do to us!?" Sam asked.

"Just a little stardust, all that in your eyes will keep you all out of the way!" Luna said before looking on her computer screen at various places.

"Damn it!" Sam cursed.

"I'll get you for this! You won't get away with this!" Naruto yelled.

"Oh, you poor brats, according to my charts, I just have and they never lie!" Luna said.

"Oh yeah!? Take this!" Naruto said as he tried to punch her but only hit a wall.

"A few little modifications is all it took but now I have my very own Space age sling shot!" Luna said before various meteorites were shot by the satellite that she and the spies were in.

"Heh! This one should make quite a splash in your home town!" Luna said making the teens gasp.

"Beverly Hills!? You could destroy an entire neighborhood or mall or yoga studio!" Clover said.

"Not likely! I've perfected the targeting system and I'm afraid rocket boy's moon has set!" Luna said smugly.

"Not if we get their first!" Sam said.

"By my calculations, that's impossible!" Luna said.

"Why? Are Venuses not rising!?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"No, I'm taking your ship! Mine's damaged beyond repair and I'd hate to miss out on our star's newest hit!" Luna laughed before going out of her satellite ship and taking the spies ship without realizing someone's on board, already…

"Hold on!" Naruto said.

"Space Sphere's still on that ship!" Alex said,

"Ugh! Damn it! I can't see with all this crap around!" Clover said.

"Can't we just open a window or something!?" Naruto said before an idea came to his head and he smiled.

"Hey, why don't we use our helmets?" He suggested smiling.

"Great idea, Naruto! That might work! Let's activate our helmets!" Sam said before the four teens activated their helmets making them smile as their sight was good again.

Naruto flew to where several levers were shown and pushed down on one hoping to stop the falling satellite but it actually made it go faster and all seemed to be lost until…

"Hey wait!" Naruto said smiling before using Wheatley to plug the hole.

"…How fitting…" Wheatley said.

"Thanks, Wheatley!" Naruto thanked gratefully.

"Nice thinking Naruto…" Clover said.

"Yeah…" Sam agreed.

"Thanks, girls." Naruto said before pulling out his communication device only to find it had no signal.

"Oh great! Another problem!" Sam said as the shuttle rushed down close to earth.

"If we don't get this back into orbit, it'll be spies, extra crispy!" Sam said before the buttons electrocuted.

"Let's try retro boosters!" Sam said.

"Nothing! It didn't work!" Alex said.

"The heat shields are failing!" Clover said as the satellite fell even closer to the earth.

"Clover, try to adjust our pitch!" Sam suggested as Clover did what she said.

"Damn, still nothing!" Clover said as a big part of the satellite broke off.

"Maybe if we reroute all the power of the auxiliary!" Sam said but even that didn't work as the buttons were fried.

"Wait! I got it!" Naruto said pulling out the remote to get Myrna's help.

Sam, Clover and Alex groaned in response.

"You can't be serious…" Clover groaned along with Sam and Alex before the shuttle went into the earth and burst…

**About 10 minutes later…**

Sam, Clover, Alex and Naruto were all sitting in a plane or to be more specific Myrna's plane since she was driving the plane.

Sam, Clover and Alex all shot a dirty look at Naruto who sweat dropped.

"I am very disappointed in all you, letting a villain like that getting the better of you…all I can say is that I'm just happy I'm not your WHOOP superior and also there's four spies who forgot to floss today and you all even fooled around in space with finding a weird robot like that…" Myrna scolded the teens who groaned.

"A weird robot? What a bi-"Wheatley was about to say before Naruto stopped him.

"Man! She's more irritating than Sai is!" Naruto said.

"Anyway, were you able to pinpoint Space Sphere's and the ships location, Wheatley?" Sam asked.

"Yes, I was." Wheatley said before telling the girls of where his fellow sphere's signal was.

"Just drop us here!" Sam said before she and the other three teens were ejected from the plane and flew with their jet packs.

Meanwhile, on top of the Hollywood sign, Luna was watching with Binoculars as the meteor was about to hit Rick Rickerson who was sitting in his pool reading.

"Any second now…" Luna said.

At that exact moment, the spies were flying to where the meteor was and as Rick noticed it and tried to swim away to no avail but was saved by Naruto and he flew away with him and the other girls.

"Wow! Thanks!" Rick said to Naruto.

"Heh, don't mention it! All in a day's work!" Naruto smirked triumphantly as Sam and Alex smiled at Naruto.

Clover however snuggled on Naruto making Naruto sweat drop kind of nervously.

"Uh…Clover…what're you doing?" Naruto said.

"Just hugging a hero." Clover said while Naruto looked confused but enjoyed the content as Sam and Alex stared in jealousy while trying to keep their cool.

"This wasn't in the charts! You brats ruined everything!" Luna said.

"Heh! And don't worry, I have a different prediction for you! JAIL!" Naruto yelled before flying at Luna who flew away.

"Damn it! Will you stop running away!?" Naruto asked.

"Maybe I should check my horoscope!" Luna said.

"You know, she gives TV Astrologer's a bad name!" Alex said.

"Let's go get her!" Sam said before flying off with Clover and Alex.

Luna tried flying away but was greeted by Alex and Clover.

"Hi, there!" Alex greeted.

"Going somewhere?" Clover asked.

"Grr!" Luna growled before flying down and smirking triumphantly.

"Silly girls! Worked like a charm!" Luna smirked before Sam appeared behind her grinning.

"Next time, check your back before talking smack!" Sam said as Clover and Alex appeared by her.

"Time to show Miss Lady Looney how it's done!" Clover said before she and the other two girls tried to hit Luna but to no avail and they missed or were hit back.

"Okay, who's showing who!?" Alex asked.

"You all didn't think I spent that gravity training sipping juice boxes, didn't you?" Luna asked.

"You're not the only one who can define gravity!" Sam said.

"Oh, really? I have something much more powerful. Star Power! And you all know what the star is, don't you girls?" Luna asked before firing it at the girls before it hit them, however they didn't go down.

"Haha! Looks like your stars have finally faded!" Luna said as the girls panicked before the gun didn't work and the girls eventually smiled in realization as they realized what happened.

"What the!?" Luna asked

"Sorry to break it to you but someone just pulled your plug!" Sam said before Luna looked at a smirking Naruto.

"Yo, you forget about me? I really am the number one unpredictable ninj!" Naruto said giggling.

"I hate that damn brat so much!" Luna said before falling and Sam, Clover and Alex went down to catch her.

"Okay….can someone tell me what the hell she's saying?" Naruto asked stupidly as he got no answer…

**A couple of days later at the Spies' Villa**

Naruto, Wheatley and the girls had saved Space Sphere and they even had Wheatley and Space Sphere stay in the villa with them, after introducing them to Jerry at WHOOP of course.

And so one afternoon, Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex all walked into the villa.

"The homework's all done, the astrologer's caught and it's before curfew!" Sam said.

"So can we please order a pizza?" Alex asked.

"Or what about ramen?" Naruto suggested.

Only for the spies to realize that the house was empty save for them…

"Hello, anyone home?" Clover asked.

"Some sort of take out, I presume?" Jerry asked through their television screen.

"Jerry? Where's Myrna?" Naruto asked.

"Well…since you've all proved to ask for help when you all need it, I think you'll all do fine on your own!" Jerry said making the teens' eyes widen in joy.

They all fall on the ground arm in arm cheering in glee.

"However…" Jerry said getting their attention.

"I've instructed Wheatley, GLADIS and Space Sphere to watch you all instead." Jerry said making the teens all groan.

"Huh? How!?" Naruto asked before various small cameras appeared all around the four teens.

"Uh…I have to go out…" Naruto said trying to creep out but was surrounded by all sorts of cameras.

"Even though this GLADIS person reminds me of a certain someone, I'll give her a shot of working with me." Wheatley said through the speakers.

"Warning! Lock down mode, initiated!" GLADIS said through the speakers as well.

"Warning! Warning! Warning!" Space Sphere said annoying the four teens as they all cried comically all while Jerry looked from his screen smiling.

(A/N: What new adventures await our spy heroes? Find out in the next chapter of Totally Shippuden)

(Insert Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World)

(End Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World)

(Totally Shippuden: Preview of Next Chapter: Cue the Naruto Shippuden Preview Theme!)

Naruto: Hey, guys! I can't wait to see what mission we get next but the next chapter's gonna be a little breather! =) It's basically gonna be me learning about the concept of Valentine's Day! ^_^ It's Well-Sensei's celebration of one month since this story was published so he's sure you'll all enjoy the next chapter so don't you miss it! ^_^

(End Naruto Shippuden Preview Theme)

**And there's the ninth chapter for all of you guys! ^_^ I know it took a while but like I explained various times, it was because of issues with my old flash drive but on the bright side I have TWO flash drives! ^_^ So hopefully this issue won't happen ever again! =) Also, the reason why this chapter is so late today is because all day when I tried submitting this chapter all I kept getting was a 503 service unavailable line and I just checked my email 30 seconds ago only to get a message from my friend Jebest4781 that the site's been back since eight so….I felt like punching something but don't worry, I'm calm now! XD Speaking of Jebest4781, it was his idea to have Wheatley and Space Sphere in the chapter so all credit goes to him! =) Also, Wheatley and Space Sphere will play a role in getting Naruto and the girls to his world so read to find out because I can't spoil it for you all, it'll be crazy! XD Also, there will ONLY BE PORTAL ELEMENTS USED IN THE STORY NOT A CROSSOVER! =) Just to clear up some confusion for you guys! =) Also, Jebest4781 and I have come up with ways for Sam, Clover, Alex and eventually Britney to use chakra but I won't reveal that because if I do, it'll give away the plot which is also crazy XD But in any case, please review and let me know what you all thought of this chapter! =) The next chapter will be out Saturday, Febuary 14, 2015 to celebrate Valentine's Day so you all will enjoy it! =) So like I said, review, comment and enjoy! =) Till that time, guys, see ya! =) Well-Sensei, out! ^_^**


	11. Special Chapter: Valentine's Day!

**Totally Shippuden: A Naruto Shippuden and Totally Spies Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Happy Valentine's Day, guys and gals! ^_^ I hope you all are enjoying your day! =) I am while I'm at home typing this chapter for you all and playing video games… T.T XD Just kidding, I'm not too sad! ^_^ Consider this chapter as ONE of my Valentine's Day presents to you all! =) Also, as a note for you guys, this chapter won't follow, "Evil Valentine's Day Much?" instead this chapter will be all original content from me which I know you all will enjoy! ^_^ Also, like I said this story is just ONE of the presents that you all will be receiving from me! =) There's another story that's going to come out tomorrow morning! =) It's going to be a two-shot lemon story based off of the Totally Shippuden story! =) It's called "Drunken Love" and it takes place when Naruto's back in the elemental nations with his girlfriends, Sam, Clover, Alex and Britney! =) Due to the title, it's going to rated M because it has strong language, underage drinking and sexual situations! =) Hopefully you all will enjoy it as it's my first time writing a rated M story! =P All right, with all that said and done, I'm gonna have Sam, Clover and Alex say the disclaimer today! =) Girls, if you all will? ^_^ (hears nothing) …Girls?**

**Sam: (sighs dreamily) I know Naruto will love to spend Valentine's Day with me! ^_^**

**Clover: As if! Besides, we all know that Naruto wants to spend Valentine's Day with me! ^_^**

**Alex: You're both wrong because Naruto likes me the most, obviously!**

**Sam: Oh, yeah?**

**Clover: What makes you so sure?**

**Alex: Well Sam's to boring for Naruto and you'd just make Naruto shop with you all day.**

**Sam and Clover: What!?**

**Me: (tries to stop the girls before a cat fight ensues) Uh, girls? Why don't we all calm down? ^_^**

**Sam, Clover and Alex: Shut up!**

**Me: (shrinks down) That hurts…**

**Sam: Naruto's obviously in love with me!**

**Clover: Delusional, much? Naruto loves me!**

**Alex: You're both wrong! Naruto loves me!**

**Sam, Clover and Alex: (glare at each other until…a cat fight ensues)**

**Me: (gets myself out of the way luckily) Oh, damn! Well, at least I made it out of there without a scratch! (Notices Naruto just opening the door) Where the hell were you!?**

**Naruto: I was out training! Gotta stay strong so I can defeat Orochimaru and bring Sasuke back! ;) (notices Sam, Clover and Alex scuffling) What're they fighting about?**

**Me: Oh, nothing… Hey, why don't you say the disclaimer for me? ^_^**

**Naruto: Sure thing! Well-Sensei doesn't own (his stomach growls) That's right! I haven't eaten ramen yet! (runs off)**

**Me: Naruto wait! …. Damn! Now who's gonna say the disclaimer for me? (sighs) I guess you'll do Space Sphere…**

**Space Sphere: Doesn't own!**

**Me: You left out a couple of words!**

**Space Sphere: Words! Words!**

**Me: -_- I think he was trying to say, "Well-Sensei doesn't own Naruto Shippuden or Totally Spies as they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Marathon respectively so don't sue him!" Well thanks, Space Sphere! =)**

**Space Sphere: Thanks! Thanks!**

**Me: With everything now said and done, let the chapter begin! ^_^**

Totally Shippuden: Special Chapter: Valentine's Day!

**At the Spies' Villa**

It had been about a month since Naruto had literally landed in Beverly Hills and had become friends with Sam, Clover and Alex. However, unknown to the girls, throughout their various missions together along with them cheering Naruto up when he was sad over Sasuke, Naruto had a strong attraction to them.

It was a beautiful Friday morning in Beverly Hills and in the Spies' Villa, our favorite blonde ninja was asleep until…

"**BRNG!"** Naruto's annoying alarm clock that he got as a present from Sam, went off, awaking and irritating the young ninja/spy.

"Ugh! I hate that alarm clock so much!" Naruto grumbled as he shut off the clock before yawning and getting himself out of bed before going to the kitchen. When he got to the kitchen, he greeted the girls like he did every morning.

"Morning, girls." Naruto greeted with his foxy smile making the girls smile and blush.

"Good morning, Naruto." Sam greeted back smiling.

"Morning, Naruto!" Alex and Clover greeted smiling as well.

After the greetings were said and done, the four teens sat around the table as they ate breakfast. The three girls were busy talking about a holiday called "Valentine's Day" getting Naruto's attention because in the Elemental Nations back on his planet, he never heard of such of a day.

"Uh…so what is Valentine's Day, anyways?" Naruto asked the girls who choked on their breakfast after hearing the question.

"You don't know what Valentine's Day is!?" Sam, Clover and Alex asked shocked simultaneously.

"Not really." Naruto said sheepishly.

"Oh, Naruto." Clover sighed before beginning. "Valentine's Day is the romantic holiday of the year!" Clover said to Naruto who raised his eyebrow in confusion.

"The romantic holiday of the year?" Naruto asked quizzically.

"Basically what Clover means is that Valentine's Day is a day where gifts and other sorts of materials are exchanged between loved ones." Sam said as she began to explain the origin of the holiday, all the while Naruto couldn't help but smile at the girls.

"I dunno why but…ever since I've been here, I've had an attraction to Sam, Clover and Alex….and it's been getting stronger…especially since they've cheered me up over Sasuke…." Naruto said smiling before Sam's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Sam asked as she was in Naruto's face.

"Yeah, of course, Dattebayo!" Naruto said smiling.

"Then what'd I say?" Sam asked wanting to make sure if Naruto listened to her or not.

"Oh, ya know, about Love and Candy…" Naruto chuckled sheepishly while Sam sighed.

"That's not all I said. Honestly…." Sam said in slight annoyance.

After that, the four teens got dressed and headed off for school. Naruto today was wearing an orange hoodie with a black t-shirt underneath and black jeans.

As soon as Naruto and the girls all got to Beverly Hills High, they walked through the hallways and Naruto notice how all of the boys of the school had bought various things for the girls such as chocolate, big stuffed bears and etc.

"Wow…it seems everyone really likes this Valentine's Day…" Naruto said before going to his first class that he had with Sam.

Naruto had excused himself to go to the bathroom like always but Sam had noticed that every day at the exact same time, Naruto would excuse himself to go to the bathroom, arousing her curiosity.

"Okay, something's fishy. Naruto always goes to the bathroom at this time of the morning every day and I'm gonna find out why!" Sam said to herself before asking to be excused to go to the bathroom.

Sam had followed Naruto until she stood outside the boys' bathroom and from the outside she heard, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" and when she peered further into the bathroom she saw another Naruto being made and heard Naruto whisper some things to the shadow clone.

"Hold on! I remember that technique!" Sam said as she thought back to when Naruto had the help of a shadow clone to help defeat Tetsuo.

"Don't tell me…Naruto has been doing that for a while now?" Sam asked before going back to class as the Naruto shadow clone did at the same time.

The rest of the day has gone like normal until lunch time where the real Naruto has obtained info from the shadow clone of what he missed before the shadow clone disappeared.

"Damn! A test on Monday!" Naruto groaned before continuing on to where his locker was.

"Heh, a day where boys receive gifts from girls, huh? Well back home, girls never really payed attention to me cause they were all drooling over Sasuke…well except Hinata but she acted weird…" Naruto chuckled to himself before opening his locker and surprisingly….

Naruto was buried deep in gifts from every girl in school!

"Wow! Look at all this candy as well as all these gifts! Looks like I'm really popular!" Naruto exclaimed as he got up from all that he was buried in before noticing all the girls in the hallway waving at him and blushing.

"Heh, Ero-Sennin would be so proud!" Naruto grinned before noticing the boys giving him death glares.

"How come he gets all the girls!?"

"That bastard…"

"He has gifts from every girl in school!"

"Heh, as Shikamaru would say, being popular is troublesome…" Naruto chuckled before coming across gifts that said "To Naruto: From Sam", "To Naruto: From Clover", "To Naruto: From Alex".

"Wow! I wonder what they got for me!" Naruto asked before opening the presents.

"Heh, edible pencils from Sam!" Naruto chuckled before eating one of edible objects before moving on to what he got from Clover and Alex.

"Wow! Chocolates from Clover and a big teddy bear from Alex!" Naruto said in amazement before the three girls approached him smiling.

"We hope you like our gifts Naruto." Sam said smiling.

"Yeah! We hope you do!" Alex said while Clover nodded smiling.

"I'm gonna enjoy all this!" Naruto said grinning while Sam, Clover and Alex saw the gifts from the other girls in school and couldn't help but get angry in jealousy.

The four teens then went to lunch where Naruto ate his ramen noodles before Sam decided to speak.

"So, Naruto…" Sam began.

"Yeah?" Naruto said as he ate his ramen noodles.

"How long have you been using that Shadow Clone technique?" Sam asked and Naruto nearly choked on his food before regaining his composure.

"W-what do you mean?" Naruto asked somewhat panicky.

"Yeah, what do you mean?" Clover asked.

"I mean that you've been going to the bathroom the same time every day for the past month and I got suspicious so I followed you until I saw you make one of those shadow clone things so I wanna know how long have you been using it?" Sam asked.

"…Since the first day I got enrolled here…" Naruto answered defeated.

"No way!" Clover said.

"Yeah! Why the hell didn't you teach us!? We would love to skip class too!" Alex added in.

"Well…I don't think you could use chakra…" Naruto said.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked.

"Well chakra's sort of exclusive to my world so I don't think you can use it but I'll think of something!" Naruto finished sheepishly.

The girls were about to say something before Mandy suddenly came into the cafeteria.

"Everyone! It's time for the Valentine's Day dating contest!" Mandy said.

"Dating Contest?" Naruto asked.

"Oh yeah! I remember Mandy mentioning that back on Monday!" Sam said.

"Yeah, she did!" Clover agreed.

"When did she say that?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"She told us Monday she'd have a dating contest!" Alex said.

"Yeah, weren't you listening?" Clover asked.

"Well….I didn't. Hehe." Naruto answered naively making the girls faceplant before they came up.

"The rules of the dating contest are simple. The boy with the most votes gets to pick who he wants to go on a date with!" Mandy explained.

The girls of the school were then given slips of paper of who to write on and the way it went was well….

"I would love to go on a date with Naruto!" One girl said as she wrote down Naruto's name.

"Naruto definitely!" Another girl said.

"I want to touch Naruto's whiskers!" Another girl said as she wrote down Naruto's name as well.

"Naruto without a doubt!" Sam said as she wrote down Naruto.

"Naruto, I so wanna touch his whiskers!" Clover thought as she wrote down Naruto.

"Naruto's gonna pick me!" Alex said as she wrote down Naruto's name.

After about Ten Minutes the ballots were in after Mandy counted them…

"The winner is…Naruto!" Mandy said and the girls cheered for him and Naruto couldn't help but smile and chuckle sheepishly.

"Man…I wonder if this is how Sasuke felt?" Naruto asked.

"Now Naruto, you have to choose who you want to go with!" Mandy said before Naruto was handed a slip of paper.

"Hmm….this is so hard…..who to go with…..Sam's so pretty and smart…and Clover's so cute….and Alex is too lovable! So hard!" Naruto thought with a comically depressed look on his face until he smiled.

"I've got it!" Naruto said before writing who he wanted down on the slip of paper.

As Mandy looked at who Naruto wrote down, her face turned to pure disbelief.

"What!? No way! This can't be! Naruto can't go wi-" Mandy began to say before she smirked deviously.

"I've got it!" Mandy grinned evilly before erasing what Naruto put on his paper and wrote her name instead.

After about Five Minutes, Mandy decided to let the winner be known.

"And the person who Naruto chooses is…me!" Mandy said as the cafeteria cheered…well everyone save for Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex.

Sam, Clover and Alex all looked shocked before they looked at Naruto a little angry.

"Naruto, what the hell!?" Clover asked.

"Yeah! What gives!?" Alex asked.

"Why would you vote to be with Mandy!?" Sam asked.

"I didn't!" Naruto said in defense of himself.

"Oh yeah? The paper proves it!" Clover said.

"But I wouldn't vote for MANDY!" Naruto said.

The spies thought for a couple of seconds before Sam decided to speak.

"You know, Naruto might be right…." Sam said before looking at Mandy warily.

"You think?" Alex asked.

"Yeah…besides…Mandy does seem like the type to change the rules…" Clover said.

"If only we could get some proof…" Alex said.

"Wait! I've got it! I can make a shadow clone!" Naruto said grinning as the girls looked at him before smiling.

"Naruto! You're a genius!" Sam said smiling before continuing, "And I have a plan to see that paper inside that ballot box!"

And with that Sam began to whisper the contents of the plan to the other three spies as they all smiled in realization when she finished.

**At Around 6:00 P;M at Mandy's House**

Naruto (really a shadow clone wearing a suit) waited outside of Mandy's house before the door opened revealing a woman who looked much like Mandy but older. This woman's name was Phoebe.

"Uh, Hi, Ma'am, I'm Naruto Uzumaki and I was wondering if Mandy was in." "Naruto" said with a smile.

"Oh, yes, you must be the Naruto that my Mandy has told me about, she can't stop talking about you! Please come on in!" Phoebe said smiling.

"Thanks." "Naruto" thanked before going into the house where he was greeted by Mandy who wore a purple dress.

"Hi, Naruto." Mandy greeted with a seductive smile.

"Uh, Hi." "Naruto" greeted back with a forced smile that would have made Sai go green with envy.

"So, you ready to go?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, I am." Mandy said clinging to Naruto's arm before leaving.

"Don't stay out too long!" Phoebe said to the two teens.

"How the hell did I get stuck in this!?" "Naruto" groaned as he thought back to earlier.

**Flashback Begins**

"No way!" The shadow clone Naruto said.

"Aww, come on! Be a man!" Naruto argued to the clone.

"But I don't wanna go with someone like Mandy!" The shadow clone yelled back.

"It's only for a little while and if you really do it, we'll give you something!" Sam said smiling.

"…Like what?" The shadow clone asked.

"How about a kiss from the three of us?" Clover suggested winking.

"Deal!" The shadow clone said as he thought that a kiss from them would be way better than the first kiss that Naruto had got from….

"Okay, and just in case we discover something we'll call you with this!" Alex said before giving her cell phone to the shadow clone who nodded in understanding.

"Just leave it to me!" The shadow clone said.

**Flashback Ends**

"They better find the paper!" "Naruto" said before getting into Mandy's car as they drove to a nice romantic restaurant.

**At the restaurant**

Mandy and "Naruto" were enjoying a nice dinner, or rather Mandy was staring at "Naruto" as he looked rather uncomfortable.

"I hope you like the dinner, Naruto." Mandy said smiling.

"Yeah, it's good, thanks." "Naruto" said before thinking to himself, "They better find it quickly!"

**Outside the restaurant**

Naruto and the girls had tailed the two before coming to Mandy's car and as they looked through the back window of her car, they noticed that the ballot box was in there.

"Hey, isn't that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, it is!" Sam answered.

"But it's in her car though!" Alex said.

"Heh, leave it to me!" Naruto said smirking before using a simple bobby pin to open the car door.

"Wow…nice, Naruto!" Clover praised.

"Heh, if Captain Yamato were here, it'd be real easy to open the door!" Naruto said before the door was open and they got the ballot box and they looked at the slip of paper that had Mandy's name on it.

Sam had decided to put the paper through the scanner of her communication device before the handwriting was shown to be none other than…..

"It's Mandy's handwriting…" Sam said.

"I knew it!" Naruto and Alex said simultaneously.

"That bi-!" Clover was about to say before Alex intervened.

"So what do we do now?" Alex asked.

"Well first, we tell the shadow clone." Sam said smirking as she got out her cell phone.

**Inside the restaurant**

Mandy and "Naruto" were enjoying their dinner until Mandy decided to speak.

"You know, Naruto?" Mandy began.

"…Yeah?" "Naruto" asked.

"On Valentine's Day, people kiss." Mandy said with a smirk.

"Uh….." "Naruto" said beginning to sweat nervously.

"So kiss me." Mandy said.

"Naruto" looked like all hope was lost until he heard the cell phone that Alex gave him ring.

"Thank you!" "Naruto" said before leaving.

"Wait, where are you going?" Mandy asked,

"I gotta go!" "Naruto" said before running to the boys' bathroom and shutting the door.

"So what's up?" "Naruto" asked.

"The Mandy that Naruto "wrote" was actually from Mandy!" Sam said and the shadow clone was pissed.

"What!?" "Naruto" said.

"Yeah, but don't worry, we'll take care of it!" Naruto said and the clone gasped in happiness.

"Thank you! I can disappear now?" "Naruto" asked.

"Yeah, you can!" Naruto said smiling.

"Yes!" "Naruto" said before poofing away.

"So let's bust Mandy!" Clover said.

"Yeah, but first I have to go back!" Naruto said before poofing away in smoke back to where the bathroom was and put on the suit that he got from home before going outside.

"Finally, you're back Naruto! I suppose you're ready now?" Mandy asked smirking.

"Yeah, I am!" Naruto said smirking as well.

"The gig's up Mandy!" Sam said.

"Huh!?" Mandy asked before Sam, Clover and Alex were behind her looking pissed.

"How dare you write your name when I didn't want it!" Naruto said.

"I'm so pissed I could!" Clover said.

Mandy began to freak out before looking pissed.

"Ugh! This isn't over!" Mandy said before leaving and the four spies all looked happy.

"Well, at least, that's over now!" Naruto said in relief.

"So, Naruto…" Sam began.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked.

"Who did you write on the paper, anyways?" Alex asked.

"Heh, simple! I wrote down all three of you!" Naruto said and the three girls all looked shocked.

"You what?" Clover asked.

"Well…I like all three of you equally….I mean, the three of you were so kind to take me in and you all even cheered me up and I REALLY LIKE you all!" Naruto finished with his foxy grin.

The three girls all stood in shock before they all teared up.

"Aww…Naruto…" Sam said.

"That's so sweet." Clover said.

"Yeah…that's so nice." Alex said.

"Well it's only 7:30 and so we can enjoy Valentine's Day together with a little help!" Naruto said before making a handsign and the girls smiled as they knew what it was.

**About an hour later…**

"This night is so amazing, Naruto!" Sam said as she wore a green dress shared a drink with a shadow clone of Naruto.

"Hey, I'm happy you're happy!" The shadow clone said.

"Yeah! You're so much fun!" Alex said wearing a yellow dress.

"Glad to be fun!" Another shadow clone of Naruto said.

Meanwhile the real Naruto was….

"Naruto, being with the real you is so nice!" Clover said as she and Naruto looked into each other's blue eyes.

"Yeah, I wanted to know more about you!" Naruto said.

"Would you like some more drink?" Naruto suggested.

"Yes, please." Clover said smiling as she held out her glass.

Naruto did before he suddenly fell and…..

His and Clover's lips met!

"Oh my gosh! I'm actually kissing a girl!" Naruto thought as he was grateful that it wasn't Sasuke for the third time.

"Naruto's lips are so…soft…." Clover said not wanting to let go of the kiss.

The two began to kiss even harder as the two could taste each other's breathes.

"Wow…Naruto tastes like chocolate and ramen…" Clover thought.

"I can taste candies and cookies…" Naruto thought as well.

The two continued to enjoy the kiss until….

"AHEM!" Sam said making the two blush as they broke the kiss.

"Uh…Hi, Sam, Alex!" Naruto said nervously smiling to the two girls who looked quite jealous that Naruto was kissing Clover.

"Why were you and Clover kissing!?" Alex asked.

"Well….it was an accident!" Naruto said in defense of himself.

"Yeah! It was an accident!" Clover said in agreement.

However…romantic music played with Space Sphere in the background…

"Romance! Romance!" Space Sphere said.

"You're not helping! Shut up!" Naruto yelled to the robot sphere who stopped.

"Look, it was just an accident and like I said I like all three of you equally!" Naruto finished with his foxy grin.

"…Okay, Naruto…" Sam said with a slight smile as she couldn't stay mad at the blonde idiot forever.

"Yeah…" Alex said.

"Great! Now then, let's go to the arcade! I wanna play some video games!" Naruto said childishly as Alex cheered and Sam and Clover groaned.

**(A/N: Where will Naruto's feelings with Sam, Clover and Alex go? Will they deepen into something else? ;) Find out in the next chapter of Totally Shippuden)**

(Insert Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World)

(End Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World)

(Totally Shippuden: Preview of Next Chapter: Cue the Naruto Shippuden Preview Theme!)

Mandy: Where the hell am I!? Who are you!?

Jerry: Impressive, to think you could be here.

Mandy: Where am I!?

Jerry: You're at WHOOP. I have a suggestion, how does joining WHOOP sound?

Naruto, Sam, Alex and Clover: What!?

Naruto and Mandy: Next time on Totally Shippuden: A Weird Coffee Experience! =)

Mandy: Don't miss me getting Naruto! ;)

Naruto: Wait! What!?

(End Naruto Shippuden Preview Theme)

**Totally Shippuden: Omake: Who does Naruto like more?**

"I'm telling you! Naruto likes me more!" Clover argued to Sam as the other two teens were asleep in their beach house.

"No! Naruto likes me!" Sam said.

"Oh yeah, wanna bet?" Clover asked smirking.

"Yeah!" Sam said returning the smirk.

The next morning…

Naruto awoke to the smell of ramen.

"MM~! Ramen!" Naruto said before seeing that it was Sam that had a bowl of ramen over the blonde.

"Good morning, Naruto!" Sam greeted smiling.

"Hey, Sam!" Naruto greeted back smiling.

"So what's all this for?" Naruto asked.

"Just that I care about you silly!" Sam said smiling.

"Wow! Thanks!" Naruto said smiling before devouring the ramen as she smiled.

At that exact moment, Clover walked through the door smiling.

"Hey, Clover!" Naruto said.

"Hi, Naruto. Hey, remember that Anime series you wanted, Zach Tell or something like that?" Clover asked.

"It's Zatch Bell!" Naruto corrected her.

"Yeah, that. Anyways, look!" Clover said smiling as she pulled the DVD out of her purse.

"Wow! Is this for me!?" Naruto asked giddy.

"Yeah!" Clover said smiling.

"Wow, thanks!" Naruto smiled.

Clover mouthed I did it to Sam who glared at her which Naruto caught.

"…Wait a second….What's all this about and don't lie to me!" Naruto said.

"…Okay…Clover and I wanted to know who you liked more…" Sam said.

"I said yesterday that I liked all three of you equally!" Naruto said.

"Yeah but we want to know and it's obvious you like me the most!" Sam said smirking at Clover.

"Wrong! He loves me!" Clover responded and the two glared at each other as Naruto looked for a way out before noticing Alex.

"Hey, Alex, wanna go out to the arcade?" Naruto asked her, much to her happiness and much to the shock of Sam and Clover.

"HUH!?" Sam and Clover asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Alex said excitedly before she and Naruto left the beach house leaving a shocking Sam and Clover in wake of what happened.

"What just happened?" Sam asked.

"Naruto just chose Alex over us…" Clover said.

The two then looked down before looking at each other…

"So…wanna go see a movie or something?" Clover asked.

"Sure, why not?" Sam said before the two left for the movies.

**Omake End**

Okay and there's the Valentine's Day chapter for you all! ^_^ I hoped you all enjoyed the chapter and I hope you all enjoyed the short that I added! =) Like I said, there'll be a two-shot lemon story coming out tomorrow that's based on Totally Shippuden so keep a look out for that please! ^_^ It'll be my first Lemon story so please go easy on me! ^_^ I hoped you all liked the fact that Naruto's first kiss was in this chapter! =) I also added Hotaru to the Naruto Polls! =P But in any case, please review and let me know what you all thought and the next chapter will be out on Tuesday, Febuary 17, 2015 so keep a look out for it! ^_^ So like I said, please comment, review and enjoy! =) And until the lemon two-shot story, tomorrow, Well-Sensei, out! ^_^


	12. Chapter 10: A Freaky Coffee Experience!

**Totally Shippuden: A Naruto Shippuden and Totally Spies Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Hiya, guys! =) As expected, it is time for another chapter of Totally Shippuden! =) I'm so glad you all enjoyed the Valentine's Day chapter that I uploaded Saturday! =) I thought it'd be necessary for the romantic subplot of the story so that's why I did it! =P I'm so happy I have this whole week off of school because instead of one chapter this week, you all get two chapter so I know you all will be happy about that! ^_^ Now for today's disclaimer, I'll have Mandy say it! ^_^**

**Mandy: Sure, I'll say it, but on one condition! ;)**

**Me: What is it?**

**Mandy: Make me have a moment with Naruto in this chapter! =D**

**Me: …What? …Fine…..**

**Mandy: Yes! Well-Sensei doesn't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or Totally Spies as they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Marathon respectively so don't sue him! Now, give me that moment! (Walks off)**

**Me: Okay! Now then, with all of that said, let the chapter begin! =)**

Totally Shippuden: Chapter 10: A Freaky Coffee Experience!

**At Das Coffeehouse, ****a brand new, chic coffeehouse chain,**

"WOOHOO!" a man yelled as he slid down a slide until he landed in what looked to be a bubbling pool of coffee.

"Aww~! Yeah! This is the life!" The man said in complete bliss until the coffee started to bubble violently.

"What is this!? AAH!" The man yelled before he was completely sucked into the coffee.

**Meanwhile at Beverly Hills High….**

Naruto, Sam and Clover had landed in the court yard of the school after completing another mission.

"See, guys! I told you we could land without getting seen?" Naruto said proudly.

"You're right! Everyone was so worried about being on time for class that they didn't notice us!" Sam said in relief until….

Mandy appeared smirking at the teens.

"Mandy!" Naruto, Sam and Clover all said simultaneously but somewhat angrily as they were still a little mad over what happened on Valentine's Day.

"That's my name, don't wear it out!" Mandy said smugly.

"I'd prefer not to use it at all…" Clover said to herself.

"You losers mind telling me about the bizarre drop in?" Mandy asked.

"…You mean the sky diving club? Anyone can join!" Sam said trying to save their secret from being revealed.

"Oh, really? And where do I sign up?" Mandy asked.

"Uh…the new session starts next year!" Naruto said trying to leave with Sam and Clover but not before his communication device went off.

"And what's that noise?" Mandy asked.

"Uh…..my stomach?" Naruto said sheepishly before Mandy went inside his pocket and pulled the device out and from it, a projection showed Alex hanging from a tree from her parachute.

"Uh…guys? Mind giving me a hand?" Alex asked.

Mandy screamed as she dropped the communication device.

"Oh! Hi…Mandy?" Alex said in realization while the other three spies looked scared.

"Uh…that's just the…latest plasma PDA with nice satellite video!" Clover said sheepishly.

"I have the latest everything and have never seen this!" Mandy said as she touched the projection.

"Just pull your release cord, Alex!" Sam said.

Alex did just that and fell from the tree, shocking Mandy.

"Okay, you guys are up to something because no fabric in the world could wither a fall like that!" Mandy said.

"Except this Micro Fiber from Paris!" Alex said smiling.

"Wait! Naruto! Wanna do something after school?" Mandy asked.

"No way! I'm still mad over the Valentine's Day incident!" Naruto said making Clover and Sam smirk.

"Ha! Now don't be late for class!" Clover said before leaving with Sam and Naruto leaving a fuming Mandy behind….

"Okay, that was so close! Next time, no more parachuting regardless of how late we are!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, I agree!" Sam said.

However, the four teens were all WHOOPED and unknown to them….Mandy had gotten WHOOPED too!

Sam, Clover and Alex had landed in the couch in Jerry's office while Naruto had landed behind the couch…along with Mandy….

"Good afternoon, spies." Jerry greeted them.

"Jerry, we can't take another mission right now! We have midterms to study for!" Sam said.

"I'm sorry all of you but college students have been disappearing in the Canadian northwest." Jerry said.

"Studying can wait! We've got student hotspots to check out!" Clover said.

"Compiling a list of hotspots in a three mile radius of the college, already on it!" Wheatley said.

"Yes, Wheatley…I was just about to ask you that…" Jerry said in slight irritation.

"List completed!" Space Sphere said before a list printed out and handed it over to Alex while Jerry sat there irritated.

"Das Coffeehouse?" Alex asked.

"That's the one!" Clover said.

"How're you sure?" Sam asked.

"Oh please! Anyone crazy enough to complete with Mega Coffeemart is up to something!" Clover replied.

"So what gadgets do we get for this mission, Jer?" Alex asked.

"You'll be issued the head for cover hover board, ultra-sensitive hearing microphone communicators, mini charm bracelets and our newest invention, hot off the table, the second suit." Jerry explained as the girls got their gadgets.

"Hot is right! I want one of those for the prom!" Clover said.

"It repels, resists and releases any exterior substance." Jerry explained before noticing something.

"Has anyone seen Naruto?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah…where is he?" Sam asked before she and the girls looked around until they looked behind the couch and saw something truly shocking….

Naruto's and Mandy's lips were connected!

"Mandy!" Clover said fuming.

"Naruto!" Alex said.

"They're kissing!" Sam said.

"MPH!" Naruto yelled as he tried to get off before he eventually did.

"Ugh!" Naruto groaned in disgust.

"Aww, come on, Naruto!" Mandy complained.

"Blech!" Naruto groaned in disgust while he thought, "Ugh! Why Mandy!? I'd rather kiss Sasuke again!" Naruto thought as he remembered when he kissed Sasuke when he was pushed into him and when they had to find that treasure and they ended up stuck together….

Romantic music than began playing, courtesy of Space Sphere…

"Romantic! Romantic!" Space Sphere chanted until Clover threw one of her shoes at the robot sphere, silencing it.

Mandy then noticed Sam, Clover and Alex.

"I knew you losers were up to something!" Mandy yelled before she jumped over the couch and looked around.

"Jerry quick! Grab her!" Clover said.

"Reprogram her brain!" Sam said.

"Tackle her to the ground and shave her head!" Naruto said before Sam, Clover and Alex looked at him irritably.

"What? What'd I say?" Naruto asked stupidly.

"How impressive! To think you could crack WHOOP's security…." Jerry said before getting up from his seat.

"WHOOP? What the hell is that!? A club for weirdoes!?" Mandy asked.

"It's the world organization of human protection and we help the world, secretly." Jerry explained to Mandy.

"Wait, so you're like spies!?" Mandy said in disbelief.

"Precisely." Jerry answered.

"Back off, baldy! I have manicured nails and aren't afraid to use them!" Mandy said before getting in a defensive stance.

"Tenascious…." Jerry observed.

"You should see me after a pedicure!" Mandy said.

"And a quick wit to boot, how'd you like to join our team?" Jerry suggested to Mandy smiling.

"WHAT!?" Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex all asked before Clover fainted.

"She's the perfect candidate, I've been searching for another spy for weeks now and imagine how easy the training will be since you all know each other." Jerry said.

"You mean I get a cute little phone, prestige, world travel and I get to be with Naruto and torture the three losers?" Mandy asked grinning while Jerry nodded smiling.

"Sign me up!" Mandy cheered.

"Clover! Clover!" Sam yelled as she tried slapping her to get her awake.

"I've got it!" Naruto yelled before putting his lips on top of Clover's, giving her CPR, shocking the four girls in the room.

"AAAH!" Sam, Alex and Mandy all screamed in horror.

"…What is this….Naruto?" Clover asked as her eyes opened to find Naruto's lips on top of hers…

"Naruto's lips? Again? I must be dreaming….." Clover said before falling out again…

"Clover!" Naruto screamed before giving her CPR again, making Sam, Mandy and Alex all scream in horror as they wanted Naruto's lips.

Jerry however watched what happened and chuckled.

"Hehehe, should be interesting with how this plays out." Jerry chucked.

**At Das Coffeehouse**

Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex all flew to Das Coffeehouse along with Mandy who wore a purple cat suit and struggled to control her jetpack.

"Uh…guys…a little help here?" Mandy asked.

Naruto being the nice guy he was went over to help her.

"Here, I hope this is better!" Naruto said grinning a little as he was still miffed with her.

"Yeah, thanks, Naruto!" Mandy thanked gratefully while Sam, Clover and Alex all growled with a little jealousy.

The five teens eventually got to the coffee house before Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex all landed on the top of the coffeehouse while Mandy had difficulty still controlling her jetpack.

"Oh no! AH!" Mandy yelled as she was about to follow before Naruto saved her by catching her.

"Thanks, Naruto!" Mandy thanked gratefully.

"No problem!" Naruto said with a little smile.

"Grr….." Sam, Clover and Alex all growled with jealousy once again before they all got down.

"Okay, it's spy time!" Sam said.

"Meaning we have to blend with the college crowd!" Clover said excitedly before she used her communication device to scan her to wear college clothes while Naruto, Sam and Alex all did the same.

"A beret? Hell no am I wearing that!" Mandy said making the teens stare at her until they eventually went in the coffeehouse, with Mandy wearing a beret and college clothes.

"Wow! It looks so cool in here!" Naruto said.

"Okay, let's all split up! Sammy, you check after the groovy beads, Alex you take the table area, Clover, you scope out the espresso bar and I'll do a scan of the shop!" Naruto said.

"Right!" Sam, Clover and Alex said.

"Wait, where's Mandy?" Clover asked only for them to see Mandy placing a coffee order before Sam grabbed her by the wrist and led her away.

"We're not here from the coffee, Mandy, we have a mission!" Sam said to Mandy before she snatched away her wrist.

"One, the perfect latte is my mission and two I was gonna ask the guy about the missing students! I'm a spy too, you know!" Mandy said about to leave before Naruto and the girls grabbed her.

"Just stay with us!" Naruto said.

"Okay, Naruto!" Mandy swooned irritating Sam, Clover and Alex.

"Oh! Okay! Listen to Naruto, why don't you!?" Asked Sam in irritation.

"Alex! Keep tabs on her!" Clover said.

"Me!? Sammy, you do it!" Alex said.

"No way in hell! Naruto, you can do it!" Sam said.

"Wait, I have an idea! Let's draw stir sticks!" Clover said.

The four teens did just that before…

"What!? I have the smallest one!?" Naruto asked.

Sam, Clover and Alex all fumed in jealousy of having someone like Mandy, be with "their" Naruto but then they felt sorry for him after seeing the dejected look on his face.

"We're sorry, Naruto…" Alex said.

"Yeah, besides, it's for the good of the mission, you understand, right?" Sam asked.

"….Fine…Let's go Mandy…." Naruto said reluctantly before she cheered and clung onto him.

Sam, Clover and Alex had all looked around while Naruto….well….he "excused himself to go the bathroom" but in actuality, he made a shadow clone to sit with Mandy while the real him looked around.

"Don't see anything out of the ordinary here. What about you guys?" Clover asked.

"Nothing." Alex answered.

"Same here." Sam said.

"I left a shadow clone with Mandy so I could look around!" Naruto said before coming to a halt.

"Hey! It's a dead end!" Naruto said before looking around and poking the floor before nearly falling through a secret passage through the floor and was lucky to have grabbed the floor.

"Apparently, it leads to a secret passage." Naruto said before going down the passage to see a bubbling pool of coffee…

"Well that's weird? A pool of coffee?" Naruto asked.

"That's our Percolator 9000." A coffee employee said with an evil grin on his face.

"Uh…hi! I was just looking for some coffee!" Naruto said in defense of himself.

"Why don't you take a dip? It's good 'til the last drop!" The coffee employee suggested.

"No thanks! I couldn't!" Naruto said.

"Well I think you could!" The employee said before he used the Percolator 9000 to shoot coffee at Naruto who dodged it but the employee appeared behind Naruto and tried to throw him in the coffee bath but Naruto grabbed one of the pipes and was about to leave until….the pipe broke, making Naruto fall in the coffee bath….

"Aww…yeah…this is the life…." Naruto said as if he was in heaven before he was sucked into the coffee pool completely.

"…Naruto? Naruto! I can't talk to Naruto!" Sam said worriedly.

"Me too!" Clover said worriedly as well.

"Oh no! Mandy, do you still have contact with Naruto?" Alex asked.

"Naruto!? He can't be in trouble!" Mandy said before getting up and leaving, making the girls shrug before they followed her.

The girls walked around until they ended up in the same room that Naruto was in earlier.

"So where's this secret passage that Naruto said?" Clover asked.

"I don't know but I'm gonna find out!" Sam said before taking out her mini charm bracelet and pressed a button which fired a missile in the floor, thus making a hole. The girls then went down to where the coffee bath was.

"Ugh! I'm so over this case, can we leave now!?" Mandy whined.

"Listen Mandy, Naruto could be in trouble and if you don't help us, I'll wash all your designer clothes right now!" Clover said.

"You wouldn't!" Mandy said.

"Try me!" Clover said.

"Naruto, where are you!?" Mandy yelled.

"SHH!" Sam, Clover and Alex said.

"Help, don't help! Make up your mind already!" Mandy said before the girls all walked around before Sam noticed something on the ground.

"Hey, it's Naruto's necklace!" Sam said as she picked it up.

However, the coffee employees discovered them and threw them all out.

"Hey! Just because we cause a little explosion doesn't mean you get to be so rude, mister!" Mandy yelled.

"We better call Jerry." Sam said before getting out her communication device.

Jerry through a projection asked, "How goes the mission?"

"Terrible. Mandy keeps irritating us and even worse, we lost Naruto!" Clover said.

"Oh my…." Jerry said.

"We found Naruto's necklace but luckily nothing happened to it. What do you think happened to him?" Alex said.

"I'm not sure but you should come home." Jerry said.

"Like hell we're leaving Naruto behind!" Clover said.

"Yeah!" Sam and Alex said.

"I know it's difficult but I need to do an analysis of the necklace and you all need to study for your midterms." Jerry said.

"Although, I'm a little worried about Naruto, FINALLY! This case is more boring than Clover's hairstyle…" Mandy said to herself.

"What was that!?" Clover roared as Sam and Alex held her back.

**Sometime later at Beverly Hills High…**

Sam, Clover and Alex all frowned as they looked down as their lunch table.

"I can't stand the thought of not knowing where Naruto is!" Clover said sadly.

"Well wherever he is, I'm sure he's okay plus besides, he's really strong!" Sam said trying to cheer her friends as well as herself up but to no avail.

"Geez! If it wasn't for Mandy being such a deadweight, we could've helped Naruto!" Alex said.

"Why the hell would Jerry do this to us!? It's our worst nightmare!" Clover complained and right as she said that….

"Greetings, spy sisters!" Mandy said as she gave them a peace sign while wearing her cat suit making Sam's, Clover's and Alex's eyes go wide as saucers before they took her into the girls' bathroom.

"Man, you guys are seriously uptight about this secret agent stuff!" Mandy complained to the girls making Sam sigh in annoyance.

"Yeah, emphasis on secret, Mandy!" Sam said.

"As is you can't reveal our identities or else we'll be as good as useless on a mission!" Alex said before her communication device rang.

"Ah, it's good to see you girls all getting along." Jerry through a projection said making the girls all groan.

"I've received the analysis on Naruto's necklace and what's on it was really strong coffee." Jerry explained to the girls.

"Then we should get to Das Coffeehouse as soon as possible!" Sam said.

"You know, I'm going to skip this part of the mission! I haven't had a chance to show off my new outfit yet!" Mandy said before all of them were WHOOPED away…

**That evening….**

Sam, Clover, Alex and Mandy all jumped from a WHOOP plane towards the Das Coffeehouse while being supported by ropes.

"When I meant this part, I meant the opposite of it!" Mandy said as fell.

"If it was our vote you wouldn't be here so shut up and stop whining!" Sam replied as they landed on the roof of the coffeehouse where Clover broke through the roof and they landed in front of the boiling coffee bath.

"Okay, someone needs a water purifier!" Clover said as she held her nose.

"Duh! It's an Expresso! Slow Roast!" Mandy said smelling the coffee bath.

"Naruto must've fall into the coffee bath and that's how his necklace fell off!" Sam said.

"Time for a wardrobe change!" Clover smirked before she pressed the button for the second suit and Sam and Alex did the same before they had to drag Mandy into the coffee bath.

"I like Coffee but not this much!" Mandy said before she was dragged into the coffee bath by Sam, Alex and Clover.

"Ugh! Gross!" Mandy groaned before they were sucked down to where they landed on Coffee grinds.

"Being covered in grinds really pisses me off!" Mandy complained while Sam, Clover and Alex smirked.

"Repel!" They said before on their suits while Mandy cried.

They then walked around before coming to a strange setting where various people were working coffee machines, mining coffee beans and etc.

"You have to mine for coffee beans? No wonder a cappuccino is so expensive…" Clover said.

"They all look hypnotized!" Sam said as she noticed how the workers all had coffee pots on their heads.

Sam, Clover, Alex and Mandy then walked around some more until they came across a hypnotized looking Naruto who had the same coffee pot on his head and he was drinking coffee.

"Wow! Your third helping, huh?" Mandy asked.

"Naruto!" Sam said as she walked up to him along with Clover and Alex.

"Are you alright?" Alex asked.

"Of course he's not okay! It's pumping his head full of java!" Clover said as she tried to pull the coffee pot off of Naruto's head until an alarm sound was heard….thanks to Mandy opening a lever in the ground…..

"Mandy!" Sam yelled.

"What? Like finding an escape is a bad thing?" Mandy asked.

"It is when it sets off an alarm!" Alex said.

"You and your spy rules…" Mandy grumbled before several angry, evil looking coffee employees approached the girls.

"See? Nothing to worry about?" Mandy asked before she saw the evil look in their eyes.

"Okay, you all take care of this, I just had my nails done!" Mandy said.

One of them lunged at Clover who dodged him and he landed in the coffee grinds and Clover stood over him until he picked her up and ate the grinds that he was in.

"Okay….I think it's time to admit you have a problem." Clover said.

Sam and Alex had to deal with two employees that two various knives and spoons at them and they dodged them until they were offered coffee.

"OOH! Thanks!" Alex said as she went for the coffee.

"No, Alex it's a!" Sam tried to warn her friend before she and Alex were suddenly picked up by the employees.

Mandy noticed this and since she was scared well…she tried to run off until….the coffee guy appeared wearing a jet pack….

"Now you weren't thinking of leaving your friends, were you?" The evil coffee guy asked Mandy.

"Oh…we're not that close…." Mandy said sheepishly.

"You! What're you trying to do?!" Sam asked as her hands were held behind her back.

"I'm gonna flood the world with my hypnotizing coffee and turn them all into my customers!" The evil coffee guy said proudly.

"Oh, like you'd be the first!" Clover said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean you cutie." The evil coffee guy said making Mandy jealous.

"Hey! I'm the cute one!" Mandy said.

"Soon my coffee will literally pour out and fill the streets and then Mega Coffeemart will rue the day that they rejected my application!" The evil coffee guy said angrily.

"Wow…you have problems, don't you?" Alex asked.

"Shut up!" The evil coffee guy said before he pressed a button on his remote and a giant coffee pot came out with robotic arms…

Sometime after that, Sam, Clover, Alex and Mandy were all tied up as they dangled over a huge pool of coffee…

"This isn't really the lesson I had in mind…" Sam said as she tried to get free.

"Hehehe, what do you think?" The evil coffee guy asked.

"Oh, I don't really make good coffee! Too bitter!" Mandy said.

"Don't talk to me about bitter!" The evil coffee guy said before he pushed a button and the pool below got even more violent and the girls slowly were sent down.

"Enjoy your last few moments, ladies. I'm going upstairs to watch the show! MWAHAHA!" The evil coffee guy laughed before flying away.

"AAH!" All the girls screamed as they were suddenly sent down into the coffee bath slowly.

"I hope we do something soon! These ropes are chafing my delicate skin!" Mandy groaned as the girls grew annoyed.

"The floor's open for ideas, Mandy. Feel free to jump in any time." Clover said annoyed.

"Well…lotion will stop the chafing but I can't apply it when I'm tied up!" Mandy said.

"I meant for getting out of this mess!" Clover said.

"Hey! I'm right here! Don't yell at me!" Mandy yelled pissing off Clover, making Clover push her and Mandy did the same and that continued until Sam came up with an idea.

"I've got it! We can swing until we get to the rafters!" Sam said smiling as they swung until they reached the railing part.

"Oh great! I feel so much safer now!" Mandy yelled while Sam, Clover and Alex smirked.

"Release." The three of them said smirking as Alex pushed a button on Mandy's cat suit sending her flying into coffee grains.

Sam, Clover and Alex had climbed their way up until they heard an alarm.

"Damn! Coffee's on!" Sam said as coffee suddenly poured the streets while the evil coffee guy watched from atop the huge coffee pot machine.

"WHAHAHA! Take that Mega Coffeemart!" The evil coffee guy laughed.

Sam, Clover and Alex had ran up to Naruto and were successful in pulling the coffeepot from his head, making his eyes go normal.

"….Huh? Where am I?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto!" Sam, Clover and Alex yelled as they all hugged him tightly.

"…Sam? Clover? Alex? What am I doing here? Why're you all hugging me?" Naruto asked still a little confused.

"Hey! What the hell do you think you're doing to Naruto!?" Mandy asked before she fell in the coffee, making Sam, Clover and Alex sweat drop.

"What's she doing here?" Naruto asked before his eyes went wide in realization.

"That's right!" Naruto said in realization as he remembered everything.

"We're just glad to have you back!" Sam said before she hugged Naruto along with the other two girls and Naruto smiled as he enjoyed them hugging him.

"Hold on! What the hell!?" Mandy yelled as she was on her head for cover hover board and flew right into the sewer making the four teens smirk with a little satisfaction.

"I guess we should save her…" Naruto said.

"Have fun!" Sam, Clover and Alex said smiling as they left on their hover boards.

"Wait! What!?" Naruto asked before he used his hover board to fly into the sewer and once he saw Mandy he pulled her onto his board.

"Oh, Naruto! Thank you so much!" Mandy said.

"Heh, no problem!" Naruto said sheepishly.

"You're so amazing!" Mandy said as she hugged him and snuggled against his chest, making Naruto sweat.

"U-Uh, thanks….I guess…" Naruto said nervously.

Sam and Alex had flown on their hover boards until they noticed the lever and right when they did, evil coffee employees came from below the coffee and the employees thought they had won, however…

Sam and Alex easily kicked the employees and gave satisfied smiles to each other before they pulled down the lever, stopping the coffee flow in the street.

Meanwhile, Clover had met up with the evil coffee guy outside and was in a glaring match with him.

"I won't let you get away with this!" Clover said before she and the evil coffee guy traded blow and blow until she show coffee beans at her and held her from the backside.

"You didn't think you'd actually stop me, did you!? I will be the coffee king!" The evil coffee guy said while Clover merely smirked as she stopped her jetpack which made him fall until she caught him.

"Dude, seriously, it's time for a decaf!" Clover said as she had the evil guy.

**Sometime later at WHOOP**

Mandy had thrown all of her spy equipment onto Jerry's desk.

"I would rather shop at a discount store than do all this again! It's not worth it even if Naruto is here~!" Mandy said dreamily with the last part making Naruto and the girls groan.

"I take that it didn't go well?" Jerry asked.

"I have to forget that this all ever happened! You have to make it all go away!" Mandy said.

"Yeah! Use the reprograming tool, Jerry or maybe she should stay a spy, is that a coffee filter in your hair, Mandy?" Naruto asked making Mandy freak and the girls giggle before her memory was eventually erased….

**A couple of days later…**

At Beverly Hills High, Naruto was happily chatting with Sam, Clover and Alex until Mandy appeared before them with a smug look on her face.

"Shouldn't you all have warning labels with hair like that?" Mandy asked smugly to them before coming to Naruto.

"Naruto, let's go on a date after school?" Mandy suggested innocently.

"No thanks." Naruto blankly said making Mandy fume and Sam, Clover and Alex smile.

"I'll be back!" Mandy said before walking off and the four teens smiled.

"Isn't life wonderful?" Naruto asked smiling.

"Yeah…" Sam said and they all laughed before going to their classes for the day….

**(A/N: With the threat of Coffee over, what's next for our heroes? Find out in the next chapter of Totally Shippuden! =) )**

(Insert Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World)

(End Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World)

(Totally Shippuden: Preview of Next Chapter: Cue the Naruto Shippuden Preview Theme!)

Naruto: Okay, so we followed that strange van and now it's the middle of the day?

Alex: And why does everything look so weird?

Clover: Yeah, look at Beverly Hills High!

Sam: We should go there!

Naruto and Sam: Next time on Totally Shippuden: Back to the Past? Don't miss us in action! =)

(End Naruto Shippuden Preview Theme)

**And that's the official tenth chapter for you all since the last chapter was a special chapter! =P Don't worry about the Naruto/Mandy moments that were in this chapter because she WON'T be in the harem! =P Besides, all of us, including me aren't too fond of her XD Heh, I also hoped you all liked how I had the girls save Naruto for once! =) I thought it'd be a nice twist from canon! =) Al-**

**Shadow Clone #1: Hey! You haven't been nice to us!**

**Me: Oh crap!**

**Shadow Clone#1: You made me go to those boring classes in chapter five!**

**Shadow Clone#2: You made me go on a date with Mandy!**

**Naruto: AND you made me kiss Mandy! **

**Me: Hold on! Let's talk about this!**

**Naruto: Get him!**

**Shadow Clones: Yeah!**

**Me: Oh, crap! Before I leave to avoid getting my ass kicked by them, just know the next chapter will be out on Friday, February 20, 2015 so keep a look out for it then! Until that time, Well-Sensei out and I have to avoid getting beaten up! **


	13. Chapter 11: Back to the Past?

**Totally Shippuden: A Totally Spies and Naruto Shippuden Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: Yo, guys! =) As I'm sure you all know, it's once again time for another chapter of Totally Shippuden! =D Whew! I'm sure glad I avoided those pissed off shadow clones as well as Naruto 'cause they would've kicked my ass for sure! XD Now for today's disclaimer, I'm gonna have Jerry say it! =)**

**Jerry: Well-Sensei doesn't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or Totally Spies as they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Marathon respectively so don't sue him!**

**Me: Wow! Thanks, Jerry! =D That was so easy! =D But without further ado, let the chapter begin! ^_^**

Totally Shippuden: Chapter 11: Back to the Past?

**At Beverly Hills at 9:00 A:M at Megatronics**

Various people were crowded outside of a computer shop called "Megatronics". The number was so big that all the workers and even the owner of the shop noticed.

"Better let 'em in before they break the doors down. Hmph, guess they should've ordered another truckload of those computers." The owner of the shop said as a worker went to open the door when suddenly….

A vortex like hole had appeared in the sky right above the shop, making the people outside and inside try to run away from getting sucked in…..

**Later that Day at the Beverly Hills Mall**

Naruto, Sam and Alex were enjoying drinks at a cafe shop in the mall.

"Wow, this latte is really yummy!" Naruto said as he consumed more of his latte.

"Right?" Alex asked smiling.

"Hurry up, guys! I've got a schedule to keep!" Clover said as she smirked.

"In a minute, Clover. We have to fill up before going power-shopping with you." Sam said smiling before she went to drink more of her latte.

"Extra-large, Double Espresso, Triple Sugar." Clover had told the man behind the desk before she received her order.

"That's some serious filling up." Naruto said as he drunk more of his drink.

"Okay, you guys chill as I go on a few dates!" Clover said as she drunk some of her latte while Naruto was too lost in his drink to hear her.

"…A few dates?" Sam said surprised at the number of guys she saw.

"Wait, I thought we were going shopping. This'll take all day!" Alex said.

"No, it won't! It's called hyper-sonic dating!" Clover said smirking.

"Hyper-sonic what?" Alex asked confused.

"It makes speed dating look like a long term commitment! I'll be done in a sec!" Clover said proudly before finishing her espresso and throwing it in the trash.

And so Sam and Alex watched, sweat dropping, as Clover had rejected boy after boy, using a checklist.

Naruto had finished his latte before walking over to where Sam and Alex were.

"Hey, guys. What's Clover doing?" Naruto said as he watched Clover.

"She's-"Sam was about to answer before Clover had appeared before Naruto.

"Hey, Naruto! How'd you like to go on a date?" Clover asked smiling as she winked at Naruto, making his eyes go wide.

"Wha-What did you say!?" Naruto asked astonished since no girl had ever asked him on a date before.

"WHAT!?" Sam and Alex asked in jealousy as they crushed their latte cups.

"I asked if you wanted to go on a date with me, silly!" Clover giggled as Naruto processed the information.

"Well, okay!" Naruto said grinning his foxy grin making Clover blush.

The two were about to leave before Sam and Alex appeared in front of them.

"Wait a minute!" Sam said.

"Yeah! Besides, you already kissed Naruto!" Alex said making Naruto and Clover blush as they remembered what happened on Valentine's Day.

"Well deal with it because Naruto already agreed to go with me!" Clover said.

"Hey, girls, why don't we all calm down?" Naruto suggested before suddenly….the same red vortex-like hole appeared behind the four teens, shocking them.

"What the!?" Naruto asked.

"What's that noise?!" Alex asked as the hole closed and out came a van, shocking the spies!

"It's coming right for us!" Naruto yelled as he and the spies all jumped out of the way.

The owner of the van then stuck his hand out of the window and a ring on his finger suddenly lit up and a smoke came and as a result, various hippy, disco like girls came from the smoke and went into an electronic store and stole all of the various items out of the store, shocking our heroes.

"Wow! Now that's what I call power shopping!" Sam said in amazement.

"That's what I call trashing our mall!" Alex added in.

"Okay, no one trashes my mall or out shops me!" Clover said adding in her two cents as well.

"Let's get them!" Naruto said as he and the girls ran towards the thieves but the driver had taken out a weird gun and fired it at them, sending them into the mall waterfall, soaking our heroes.

"Hey, wait! Get back here!" Naruto yelled as he got out of the water and tried to run to the truck to stop the criminals however…the van had emitted a red smoke and the weird red vortex-like hole had appeared again and the van went in it and was gone….

"Damn it!" Naruto cursed before going to his three friends.

"You guys, okay?" Naruto asked them as he walked over to them.

"Yeah…" Alex and Clover said.

"More or less, but did you notice anything about that gadget that he used on us?" Sam asked Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"I mean it was almost an exact copy of the wind tunnel 9000 tornado blast hairdryer! I better call Jerry!" Sam said as she took out her communication device only to receive no connection.

"No connection?" Naruto asked.

"Well that's weird." Clover said.

"We'll just have to go to WHOOP and see him in person." Sam said to the three teens before they all dried off, put on their spy uniforms and headed to WHOOP with Clover driving.

The teens had noticed something different about WHOOP as they were en route.

"Looks like Jerry's given WHOOP a facelift and forgot to tell us!" Sam said before they pulled into WHOOP.

"Hey! Check out the new kind of roller blades!" Naruto said as he looked up at the sign above WHOOP.

"Naruto, that's the old one. Jerry must be disguising WHOOP as a roller rink." Sam said before they all went inside.

"Always living in the past." Clover sighed before they all walked up to the door and tried to open it but was unsuccessful.

"Still no answer!" Sam said as she looked at her communication device.

"You don't think he shut down WHOOP and went on vacation?" Alex asked.

"One way to find out!" Naruto said before all four spies used ropes to climb the WHOOP building until they came across wood that was covering what looks to be like a window and so Naruto had taken off the wood and had nearly fallen until Alex had caught him.

"Thanks, Alex!" Naruto thanked gratefully before they all looked in and discovered something shocking….

Inside, everything was completely gone….

"Wait! Where is everything!?" Naruto asked in shock.

"You don't think Jerry moved everything without telling us, do you?" Clover asked Sam.

"But that'd mean that we're fired!" Alex said.

"So instead of firing us in person he doesn't even call!? Rude much!?" Clover asked as Sam got out her communication device.

"Forget it, Sammy! He won't answer!" Clover said.

"I'm trying to tap into the police network!" Sam said.

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"This is bigger than that! WHOOP is missing!" Sam said.

"What!?" Naruto and Alex asked.

"I bet that disco guy has something to do with it!" Sam said before looking up more info on her communication device.

"I've found some more stuff about that freaky van! Apparently it's been in two robberies, both at electronic stores!" Sam said as Naruto, Alex and Clover looked shocked.

"What for?" Naruto asked.

"Well at least we know where to look next!" Clover said before they all went down from their ropes.

**Later that evening**

Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex all waited outside an electronic shop called "Computer Paradise" in hopes of seeing the weird van appear.

"So…how long 'til they get here?" Naruto asked a little impatiently as they had waited outside of that shop for hours.

"Beats me but I'll do some more hyper-sonic dates!" Clover said making the three teens groan before she noticed something weird.

"What's the deal? My phone's cutting out!" Clover said as she looked at her phone in confusion before the strange vortex appeared…

"Clover, turn it off! It's starting again!" Sam said as the weird van came out of the vortex and the hippy like people had raided the "Computer Paradise" store.

"Let's get 'em!" Sam said as she was behind the wheel and decided to drive to get to the weird van but due to driving too fast, they were spinning uncontrolledly before they noticed the van leaving and so they followed the van until they noticed it going straight forward into a wall.

"They'll crash!" Clover said before smoke came from the van and the purple-red vortex had appeared before the van had entered and the spies' was heading right for it.

"Now, we'll crash! Hit the brakes, Sammy!" Alex said.

"No! This might be our last chance! Full speed ahead, Sam!" Naruto said.

"Right!" Sam said before they had went into the purple-red vortex and the first thing that our heroes noticed was that instead of nighttime, it was daytime.

"It's the middle of the day?" Alex asked.

"What happened to all the stores?" Naruto asked.

"Why does everything look so weird? Hey, it's that freaky van!" Clover said.

"On it!" Sam said before she followed the van.

"Damn! We're gonna miss it! We're not fast enough! Naruto, look to see if we have a gadget!" Sam cursed.

Naruto nodded before looking through the glove compartment.

"Hey! It's a picture of you guys and Jerry at some party!" Naruto said as she showed the girls the picture.

"Wow, Alex, you look so cute in that outfit and if only my hair could stay that way!" Clover said happily.

"We need a gadget, remember!?" Sam asked as she had chased the van.

"Hey, what about this hairpin! I think Jerry said it was a tracking device!" Naruto said as he pulled out the Stuck Pin Horning Device.

"We've got to get closer!" Clover said.

"Hang on!" Sam said before she drove over to where a ramp was on a nearby truck and drove on it, making the car spin.

"AAH!" Sam, Clover and Alex all screamed and the car spun in the air.

"Yeah!" Naruto cheered before the car had landed on the ground right behind the van before Naruto had unbuckled his seat belt and had gotten on top of the car and stuck the Stuck Pin Horning Device on the antenna of the van before Naruto had nearly fallen but was caught by Alex.

"Thanks, Alex!" Naruto thanked her gratefully as she smiled.

"Hold on! This road should go right past Beverly High!" Sam said.

"There it is! Sorta…" Naruto said before the four teens had pulled into Beverly Hills High but for some reason…the school had a peaceful, hippy-like look to it.

"This reminds me of that one movie I saw…." Naruto said before suddenly…

"Nice outfits, waiting for the mother-ships to pick you up?" A girl who looked like Mandy asked.

"Mandy?" Clover gasped.

"Mandy? My name's Phoebe but I like that name, maybe I'll name my first daughter Mandy." Phoebe said before laughing the same annoying laugh that Mandy has.

"Quit joking around, Mandy, what the hell happened to Beverly Hills and what the hell's up with the Hippy getup?" Naruto asked Phoebe.

"Wow…you're cute, you know that?" Phoebe asked Naruto who looked a little disgusted at her.

"Uh…Thanks?" Naruto asked.

"How about a date?" Phoebe asked Naruto.

"No thanks." Naruto said blankly making Phoebe fall before she got up.

"Well, at least think about it and if you decide to go with me, I'll be waiting! Peace!" Phoebe said before she gave Naruto an issue of the school newspaper as well as a kiss on the cheek, making our blonde ninja fall down as he tied to scratch off the lipstick mark.

"Ugh! So disgusting!" Naruto said.

"Tell me about it!" Clover said as she tried to help him scrub off the mark.

"Ugh! It's like we're all on another planet!" Alex groaned.

"Not another planet…another time! Check out the date on this paper! It's 1975!" Sam said as they all looked at it with Naruto following suit after he recovered from the disgusting experience.

"Hold on! We're in the 70's!?" Naruto asked.

"That's like Prehistoric times!" Alex said.

"And all the guys I'm hyper-dating with aren't even born yet! Well…Save for Naruto!" Clover said winking at Naruto as he grinned before Sam got serious.

"Guys, calm down! That van must've sucked us through some kind of time portal! So we can get back to our own time but first…we shouldn't attract so much attention!" Sam said before using her communication device to change her appearance to wear 70's, hippy like clothing.

Naruto had did the same and had ended up with 70's retro disco clothing with a blonde afro for effect and the girls couldn't help but giggle at him as they were wearing 70's hippy like clothing.

"You look hippy now, Naruto." Sam and Alex giggled as Naruto smiled.

"Heh!" Naruto smirked before he turned to the car.

"Hey, you think that'll work on the car?" Naruto asked as Sam used her communication device on the car before it was made to look more 70's style.

"Wow! Jerry sure makes the best gadgets!" Naruto said excitedly before they had all gotten into the car and driven into a parking lot where the weird van was said to have been.

"It looks like the time machine's at a loading dock in the back so we'll go in the front!" Sam said before they all came to where a couple of items sat atop of a cardboard box.

"Wow! This looks too big to be a phone!" Naruto said as he pressed a couple of buttons on a cassette player.

"Uh, Naruto, that's a cassette player. This is the phone." Clover said as she pointed to the real phone.

Naruto had spun the dial on the telephone until a smoke had came from it and got in Naruto's face making him fall into a chair, which he was locked in.

"Naruto! Are you okay?" Sam, Clover and Alex asked worriedly.

"Yeah! More or less! Can you get me outta here?" Naruto asked before they did and he fell.

"Okay, these are all like gadgets that WHOOP has!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, just a little dated!" Sam said before the van was heard and the four teens all hid behind the cardboard boxes, so they won't be seen!

"So any of those jive turkeys on the flip side give you any trouble?" a dark skinned afro having man asked.

"Oh, mellow out, man! Everything's out of sight, all right? I've got enough groovy parts for hundreds of far out gadgets and the new space foggy mentor works even better than the prototype!" The driver of the van had said.

"Right on! Slide me some skin, man!" The afro having man said before fist bumping the van driver.

"What're they talking about!?" Clover asked.

"There's something about that driver though…..he looks familiar…." Naruto said before he took off his glasses and the answer came to the four teens.

"Jerry!" Naruto, Sam and Alex all said in shock.

"But, with a really bad 70's look!" Clover said.

"Who're these guys and how do they know my name?" Jerry asked.

"They're evil spies from the future but don't worry!" The afro having man said before he snapped his fingers and the same hippy, disco-like girls had appeared before him.

"My disco chicks have all the kung-fu moves!" The afro having man said as Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex all got in defensive stances.

"Unfortunately for you, we're trained in KUNG WHOOP!" Naruto yelled before he, Sam, Clover and Alex all defeated the disco chicks with ease shocking the afro wearing man.

"Time to change the mood with my mood ring!" Jerry said.

"No way, you can't use a gadget on us!" Clover said as the ring was about to glow before Naruto had snatched it out of his hands before Jerry had went over to the cassette player and gotten it.

"What're you gonna do? Bore us to death with lame 70's music?" Naruto asked before Jerry had used the tape inside of it to wrap the four of them up.

"Hey! Don't you know us!?" Alex asked Jerry as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, we're your best WHOOP agents!" Clover said.

"Actually, since we're in the past you should be starting WHOOP right along now." Sam said.

"Look, if you know about the world organization of human protection than you must be from the future since BG and I haven't started WHOOP yet, man!" Jerry said to the four spies.

"Okay, if I hear someone say "man" one more time, I'm gonna lose it!" Naruto said.

"BG?" Clover asked.

"Boogie Gus, the boss man of WHOOP and genius inventor of time travel." Jerry said as she pointed to Boogie Gus.

"Hold on, why're you stealing technology from the future?" Naruto asked.

"To jump on you evil doers, of course! That was BG's idea!" Jerry said before BG walked over to Jerry and put his hand on his shoulder.

"I'll take it from here, man! Get the van ready so we can book it out of this time zone!" Boogie Gus said as Jerry walked away.

"Listen here, Booger Gus! You may have gotten Jerry with that crap but we know Jerry's the one that started WHOOP!" Clover said.

"And besides, you don't look smart enough to invent a time machine!" Sam said.

"Yeah! You look like a total dumbass! Even dumber than Kiba!" Naruto said.

"Heh! WHOOP, the world organization of harming people is my own far out idea! But you all are right about one thing, Jerry did invent the time machine and I was smart enough to steal it!" Boogie Gus said proudly shocking our four heroes.

"I'm from the future too and I worked at WHOOP as part of the custodial staff! I snagged the time machine when no one was looking and brought it back to the 70's! Boogie Gus said.

"So why'd you come back to the 70's, anyways!?" Naruto asked.

"To get to Jerry before he started the real WHOOP!" Sam said in realization before the four teens were suddenly lifted from the ground.

"Foxy and intelligent! Right on! That's when the 70's started and I am the greatest disco dance ever!" Boogie Gus said as the teens were lifted to where they were underneath a disco ball.

Boogie Gus danced his groove under the lights of the disco ball and finished proudly.

"…A little geeky but not bad." Clover said with a raised eyebrow.

"So you're gonna bring Disco to the future? How lame!" Naruto said.

"And tacky!" Sam said before they were brought over to a rug and slowly lifted down towards it.

"And I'll be the only ones with Jerry's gadget!" Boogie Gus said as the spies were slowly lifted down towards a purple and pink rug.

"Uh, what the hell's so scary about a yucky looking rug?" Clover asked.

"That is the deepest pile shag rug in the world! Once you're in deep enough, you won't breath! Well, gotta boogie! See ya, wouldn't wanna be ya!" Boogie Gus said before leaving as the four spies were suddenly sinking into the rug.

"Ew! I never thought we'd die by an ugly carpet!" Clover said.

"Would you rather die by one of Jerry's gadgets?" Sam asked.

"I've got it!" Naruto said before he pulled out a special king of paper with weird writing on it.

"Paper?" Alex and Clover asked.

"What's that supposed to do?" Sam asked.

"Just wait!" Naruto said before he infused chakra into it and threw it at the rug, destroying it shocking the girls at the explosion and Naruto had used one of his kunai in his pocket to cut their rope and free them as they landed on the same cardboard boxes from earlier.

"Okay! What the hell's up with that paper!?" Clover and Alex asked as Sam looked at Naruto.

"It's called a paper bomb and if you infuse chakra into it, you can use it to blow up anything!" Naruto said proudly as the girls tried to process this information.

"Wow….." Sam, Clover and Alex said unable to comprehend what they learned.

"But! We're still stuck in the past!" Clover said.

"BG and Jer must've taken the time machine back to the present!" Alex said.

"Hold on! This looks like the thingy that came out of the van!" Sam said before jumping down towards it along with Naruto, Alex and Clover.

"Is this the prototype time machine that Jerry talked about?" Naruto asked before pushing a couple of buttons and the purple-red vortex came out from the machine.

"I hope that's the future and not the Stone Age!" Naruto said.

"It just might!" Alex and Clover sighed.

"Let's all go!" Sam said before she and the other three spies followed her into the portal and they landed in…a roller disco club.

"Hold on! Are we still in the past!?" Naruto asked.

"Welcome to studio WHOOP-oh no, it's the evil spies!" Jerry said as he tried to swing his mood ring at them but was unsuccessful.

"My mood ring's gone!" Jerry said before the four of them tackled him and had him to the ground.

"Sorry, Jer, just need your attention!" Naruto said.

"You all won't get away! My WHOOP agents will stop you!" Jerry said as they all picked him up and took him to the top of the club studio.

"Listen, Jer, we're all your WHOOP agents and BG doesn't stand for "Boogie Gus" it stands for Bad Guy!" Clover said.

"The time machine was your invention in the 21st Century but BG stole it!" Sam said.

"He's tricked you Jerry!" Alex said.

"This is how things are supposed to be!" Naruto said as he showed him the same picture he found in the car earlier.

"Oh, wow man! What the hell happened to my hair!?" Jerry asked.

"Private Party in my DG booth!" Boogie Gus said as he walked to where the four spies and Jerry were.

"The jig's up you bastard! Jerry's back on our side!" Naruto said angrily as he pointed at Boogie Gus.

"You can have him! Now that I have all the boss gadgets! Check you later!" Boogie Gus said before leaving and locking the door.

"He's locked us in!" Alex said.

"What do you guys think he meant by "check you later"?" Naruto asked before a smoke came from the floor beneath them.

"Jerry do you have any gadgets!?" Clover asked frantically.

"Well I have these roller skates, but…" Jerry was about to finish.

"I can get us out!" Naruto was about to say before Sam yelled, "Alex! Mini Nuclear Mood Ring!" and with that, everyone was about to get out and they appeared right in front of Boogie Gus shocking him.

"You all got out!?" Boogie Gus asked in surprise.

"Come on, guys! Let's go wild!" Naruto said

"Right!" All the spies said as they had dealt with the disco girls.

Boogie Gus tried to run but Naruto suddenly appeared in front of him.

"It's just you and me, and now…I'm gonna kick your ass!" Naruto said as he punched and beat up Boogie Gus.

"Ugh!" Boogie Gus said before he narrowly escaped and pushed a button on his remote which made the disco ball come onto the floor which he used to get in.

"Hey! Get out of there! If that's the case!" Naruto said as he was about to use his rasengan to destroy the disco ball before Jerry stopped him.

"I have a better idea. You can stop me!" Jerry said.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked before she took off with Jerry.

"I'll adjust the time machine to just before I met Boogie Gus then you can prevent the encounter from ever happening!" Jerry said before shooting the machine at Naruto who was confused at first but eventually understood.

Naruto was sent back to 1974, where he saw the young Jerry.

"Wow, man, dudes appearing out of nowhere!" Jerry said before Naruto grabbed him.

At that time, Boogie Gus pulled his van up and noticed no one was there.

"Bummer man, Jerry should be right here!" Boogie Gus said in confusion.

Naruto had returned back to the disco studio where the two Jerrys' stared at each other in confusion.

"AAH!" They both screamed in shock of each other.

"Wait! Can there be two Jerrys?" Naruto asked before the touched their fingers and a light emitted from there.

"Wait! What's happening!?" Sam asked before she along with the other three spies before they all suddenly faded away!

After some time they all open their eyes before noticing the office was how it was originally.

"Ugh! Where…are we?" Naruto asked.

"It looks like WHOOP's back to normal but…" Sam said.

"Where's Jerry?" Alex asked before the door to the office opened and out came the old Jerry.

"Back to normal." Jerry simply said.

"Hell Yeah! The Old Man Jerry's back!" Naruto cheered as the other three girls smiled in relief.

"Ahem! Yes the "old" Jerry! Shame I couldn't keep my hair." Jerry said while Clover giggled.

"The afro wasn't a good look for you Jer!" Clover said while giggling.

"Just to be sure, we're in our own time and everything's back to what it was?" Sam asked hopefully.

"Everything's back to what it was. The time travel project has been discontinued or rather…not started…it's all complicated…" Jerry explained.

"Wait! Where's that Gus guy?" Alex asked.

"As I said, everything's back to as it was. Though I did keep the mood ring, quite charming don't you think?" Jerry asked as the spies didn't respond.

**Sometime after that at the mall**

Naruto went down the escalator at the mall and noticed Phoebe and Mandy walking by and for the first time, he actually smiled when he saw Mandy and even gave her a wave, making the two women sigh dreamily at him.

"Mom? Why're you sighing at Naruto?" Mandy asked.

"It's just…he reminds me of someone I meant when I was your age now hurry dear, I want to get some organic Kemp underwear before they're sold out." Pheobe said to Mandy before going on.

"Mom! Could you act like you're in the 21st century?" Mandy groaned before following her mother.

Naruto had ran up to Sam and Alex happily.

"I'm so glad everything's back to normal!" Naruto said to them before looking at his watch.

"Oh crap! I'm late!" Naruto said before running at a speed so fast, it left Sam and Alex looking at the back of him confused.

"H-hi, Clover! I hope I'm not too late!" Naruto said to her sheepishly as he ran to her table.

"Only five minutes but I'll forgive you." Clover said smiling before Naruto returned the smile and he sat down at the table across from her.

"I still can't believe Naruto actually agreed to that!" Alex said while Sam looked shocked as well before she smiled.

"C'mon Alex, let's do some ultra-slow shopping!" Sam giggled before Alex followed her smiling.

**(A/N: Now that our heroes have returned to their original time, what's next for them? =) Find out in the next chapter of Totally Shippuden! ^_^)**

Insert Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World)

(End Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World)

(Totally Shippuden: Preview of Next Chapter: Cue the Naruto Shippuden Preview Theme!)

Naruto: So some guys have been abducted? Heh, well leave it to us!

Clover: We've gotta save those boys from those gladiators!

Naruto and Clover: Next time on Totally Shippuden! A Zoo of Hunks?

Clover: Don't miss me getting Naruto! :3

(End Naruto Shippuden Preview Theme)

**And there's the twelth chapter for all of you guys! =) I hope that you all liked the changes that I made in comparison to the real canon episode and I hope you all liked how I had Pheobe fall for Naruto in the past! XD Don't worry, that pairing sure as hell ISN'T Canon! XD Also with the Clo-**

**Alex: Hey! Why does Clover get so many moments with Naruto!?**

**Sam: Yeah! They kissed in the Valentine's Day chapter and even went on a date in this chapter! What the hell!?**

**Me: I…um…romantic subplot? Can't we talk about this!? =P**

**Sam and Alex: Nope! (They crack their knuckles)**

**Me: Oh, crap! I've gotta run now cause women are extremely scary when they're pissed! But before I run off, you all should know like always to review and let me know what you all thought and the next chapter will be out on Saturday, Febuary 28****th**** so keep a look out, then! =) Till that time guys, Well-Sensei, out! ^_^ And I've gotta get away from a pissed Sam and Alex!**


	14. Chapter 12: A Zoo of Hunks?

**Totally Shippuden: A Totally Spies and Naruto Shippuden Crossover! =D**

**Disclaimer:**

**Sam: Hello, everyone! =) Like you all anticipated, it's time for another chapter of Totally Shippuden! ^_^**

**Alex: Yep! ^_^**

**Reader: Hey, wait a sec! Where's Well-Sensei?**

**Sam and Alex: 0_0 (tense and sweat drop for a second before regaining their composure)**

**Alex: Uh…Well-Sensei decided to let us do the opening for today, right Sammy? =)**

**Sam: Right, Al! Now without further ado, Well-Sensei doesn't own Naruto/Naruto Shippuden or Totally Spies as they belong to Masashi Kishimoto and Marathon respectively so don't sue him! =) Also, for Argorok, Well-Sensei wants you to know that he WILL write another lemon soon! =)**

**Alex: Now since that's said, let's get the chapter started, Sammy! =)**

**Sam: Right! =) Enjoy the chapter! ^_^ (Flies away on her jetpack along with Alex)**

Totally Shippuden! Chapter 12: A Zoo of Hunks?

**At a Fashion show Warehouse in Los Angeles**

A blonde man walked across the stage and took his jacket off as the audience marveled at how handsome he was. He then walked behind the curtains of the stage until he was suddenly approached by…gladiators?

"Love the old school gladiator look, guys but good luck plucking that body armor down the stage." The man chuckled before noticing that they weren't laughing with him.

"Oh well, break an arm out there! Or, is it a leg?" The man asked before he was suddenly shot with a laser and knocked out before they suddenly grabbed him and took him away….

**Meanwhile at the Spies' Villa**

Naruto was out training in the woods and honing his ninja skills. The reason being is because, while he was in Sam's, Clover's and Alex's world, he didn't want his skills to get sloppy. Besides, he still had to train to bring Sasuke back from the evil Orochimaru, after all.

"Whew! I think that ends today's training!" Naruto said to himself before heading back to the Spies' Villa.

Meanwhile, Alex and Sam were rummaging through their rooms.

"It's gotta be here! There's no way, I could lose something so important!" Alex said.

"It's gotta be here! There's no way, I could lose something so important!" Sam said before she sighed along with Alex before they both ended up meeting each other in the hallway.

"Out of the way, Sammy! Major crisis in progress! I can't find my tangerine tank top!" Alex said to Sam.

"I can't find my jean skirt!" Sam said before something came to them.

"Clover!" Sam and Alex said in realization before they ran to her room and Alex kicked the door open only to find no one in the room.

"Hey, where's the clothes snapper?" Alex said.

"I don't know but I'm not waiting to find out!" Sam said before beginning her search for her skirt before Alex interrupted her.

"Are you sure you actually wanna do this?" Alex said in worry that Clover might find out.

"Do you want your tank top?" Sam asked Alex who sweat dropped before getting a serious face.

"Let's roll!" Alex said as she punched her fist into her hand before the two looked through her stuffed animals as well as her closet.

"If only we could channel into Clover's thoughts, then we'd know if she took her stuff!" Alex said before Sam noticed something…Clover's diary!

"Maybe we can!" Sam said before picking up the diary along with Alex.

"Judging from the hiding spot, I'm gonna guess she didn't want us to know!" Sam said before narrowing her eyes at Alex who did the same.

"I guess we should put it back…" Sam said to Alex.

"Yeah….it's probably the right thing to do…." Alex said before they both evilly smirked before diving into Clover's diary until they came to a specific page…

"Kissing Naruto was as great as kissing a hunk!?" Alex yelled while Sam looked shocked before she grabbed the diary.

"I wanna do that again and more to Naruto!?" Sam yelled before she and Alex looked at each other angrily.

"Who the hell does she think she is trying to hog Naruto!?" Sam and Alex asked before…

"Who the hell do you think you are reading my diary!?" Clover asked as she stood before the girls.

"I mean, what is up with you two!? Destroying my room and violating my privacy!? I'd never do that!" Clover said glaring at them.

"Oh no? Where'd you get the tank top, then?" Alex asked.

"And the jean skirt?" Sam added.

"I-uh-don't change the subject! Now give me my diary!" Clover said as she walked over to Sam and Alex to get her diary back.

"Give me my jean skirt!" Sam said.

"Give me my tank top!" Alex said before…

The three ended up tackling each other and getting into a minor scuffle, thus leading them into the living room.

The three continued their little scuffle until…

"Hey! What're you all doing!? Stop!" Naruto said as he came into the house before he got Sam, Alex and Clover off of each other.

"So what were you guys fighting about, anyways?" Naruto asked.

"Naruto! Which of us do you like the most!?" Alex asked.

"H-huh? Why?" Naruto said trembling as they were starting to scare him with the aura that they were emitting.

"Just answer the question!" Sam snapped.

"And don't give us the "I like you all equally crap!"" Clover added.

Naruto began to sweat nervously before….they were sucked into a fish tank?

The four teens screamed before they landed right in Jerry's office, soaked and pissed.

"Ugh! I'm all wet!" Naruto groaned as Sam, Clover and Alex were drenched as well.

"Ahem! I'm sorry to interrupt your little scuffle but we have more pressing concerns. There has been a disappearance of several men of note from around the world." Jerry explained while the girls shot Naruto a dirty look before Jerry pushed a button turning on a screen in the office.

"The first is…." Jerry said before Alex interrupted while Sam and Clover looked at the screen with heart eyes.

"I know him! That's the supermodel, Ty!" Alex eagerly said.

"…Right…our next missing male is…" Jerry was about to say before Sam interrupted him.

"That's Kenner Nightly! A totally VIP DJ!" Clover eagerly chirped.

"If you say so. And finally there's-oh why don't you tell me who he is…" Jerry said with a hint of defeat in his voice.

"JRL Junior…the dashing junior senator from Massachusetts…" Sam said dreamily.

"Who knew you were so political. Now what these captors all have in common is…" Jerry began to explain before Clover interrupted him.

"I know! I know! They're TFTL!" Clover said happily.

"TFTL? What's that?" Naruto asked confused.

"Totally Famous Totally Luscious!" Sam, Clover and Alex cheered making Naruto sweat drop as he thought about how Sakura and Ino would squeal over Sasuke before Sam, Clover and Alex remembered they were pissed at each other before they sent glares to each other followed by Sam and Alex sending dirty looks to Naruto.

"Wait! That's right! You haven't answered our question, Naruto!" Alex said as Naruto sweated nervously.

"Uh…anything else, Jer?" Naruto asked hoping to save himself.

"Just this." Jerry said before a video appeared on a screen showing Ty belong carried away by men wearing gladiator armor.

"I can't make out who Ty's captors are. So what do when do with this 411, Jer?" Sam asked Jerry.

"A vehicle of unknown origin has been spotted en route to Kangaroo Point, Australia." Wheatley said.

"Make that a 911!" Alex said.

"Kangaroo Point, Australia? Skate legend Tony Eagle's shooting his latest flick there! I bet those kidnappers are riding their mystery vehicle there to take him!" Clover said angrily.

"If that's the case, then I should let Wheatley give you all the necessary gadgets to hunt down this mysterious nemesis, ASAP." Jerry said before the four teens were sent across the floor in order to receive their gadgets from Wheatley.

"What's necessary for this mission are the zero gravity boots, sonic disintegrator boom box and lastly….the brute suit." Wheatley said as Naruto, Sam, Alex and Clover all received their necessary items.

"Hey, Alex, you and I should work together on this mission while we let Clover and Naruto work together!" Sam said smugly and sarcastically.

"Yeah! After all, let's let the double blondes work together!" Alex added smugly and sarcastically as well.

"Hey, thanks! After all, it's me who Naruto LIKES!" Clover said angrily.

"Guys…why don't we all calm down?" Naruto said sheepishly.

"Shut up!" The girls said making Naruto look down comically while Jerry looked on with a raised eyebrow before he pressed a button, making the spies all fall down from the floor.

**About 10 minutes later**

Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex were en route to Kangeroo Point, Australia as Naruto was driving the plane, surprising well.

"Okay, guys! Get ready! We'll be there any-!" Clover said before they were all ejected from the plane and landed right in the sand of Kangeroo Point.

"Ow! Hitting sand sure is hard…" Naruto groaned as he thought of Gaara and his sand.

He was snapped out of his thought when he heard Clover screaming.

"What's wrong, Clover!?" Naruto asked worriedly.

"No! It's what's right!" Clover said as she marveled at Tony's six pack.

"Can you guys believe that Tony's six pack is an eight pack in real life!?" Clover asked while Naruto sweat dropped before he went to where Sam and Alex were.

"Hey, guys! I was thinking that we could work toge-"Naruto was about to start before Alex cut him off as she sent him a glare along with Sam.

"Work together with us? Why don't you work with your dear Clover since you already KISSED her!" Alex said.

"Wait a second! That kiss was accidental!" Naruto said.

"Oh yeah? You looked like you were enjoying it!" Sam said.

"I was-"Naruto was about to before a whinny from a horse was heard.

"Uh, guys? I think we just found our mystery vehicle!" Sam said as she noticed two horses along with Naruto, Alex and Clover.

"Wait, what are horses doing here?" Naruto asked.

"Funky! Wonder who's driving it?" Alex asked.

"I think them! And they're going after Tony!" Clover said as she saw the same men wearing gladiator armor approach Tony as he didn't notice.

"We've gotta save him!" Naruto said.

"On it!" Alex said before pulling out her boom box as she and the other three teens put on their earmuffs to prevent their ears from getting hurt from the sound of the boom box.

"This sound's gonna blow their minds!" Alex said proudly before she turned it on and the sound waves emitted from the boom box but surprising…there was no effect!

"What happened to the gladiators!?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah!" Clover added.

"Nothing! Look!" Sam said as the gladiators got up from the sand and sent the four teens a piercing gaze.

"Hold on! I thought no human could withstand the power of the boombox!" Alex said.

"I don't think they're human, Alex!" Naruto said before one of the gladiators shot lasers at the three as they narrowly dodged the laser.

"Why do I smell burning hair!?" Alex yelled as some of the hair on the top of her head was lost.

"You don't wanna know!" Sam said.

"Incoming!" Clover yelled before the gladiator shot another beam at them, narrowly missing them as they dodged it.

"You wanna fight, bastard!? Let's go!" Naruto yelled before he charged the teens before they sent a huge fire blast at them.

Sam, Clover and Alex narrowly dodged the blast while Naruto charged the robot gladiators!

"Bring it on, assholes!" Naruto said as he sent a couple of punches at them but they dodged them with ease.

"Okay! You wanna play it that way? Shadow Clo-!" Naruto was about to yell before he was suddenly chopped in the back of his neck, knocking him out before they hoisted him over their shoulders, shocking the girls.

"Naruto!" Sam, Clover and Alex all yelled in concern.

"Give him back, you bastard!" Clover yelled as she tried to punch the gladiators before she fell into the sand as they avoided her and took away Tony…

"Tony!" Clover yelled comically while Alex and Sam looked…indifferent.

"I can't believe they took away Tony!" Clover said.

"I can't believe they took away NARUTO!" Alex said.

"We were so busy arguing that we lost Naruto…" Clover said as she looked down.

Sam noticed a leaf on the ground before she picked it up.

"This loin must've fallen off one of those gladiator's lone cloths…" Sam said as she observed the leaf.

"Then we should probably take it back to WHOOP for analysis!" Alex said.

"Yeah!" Sam said before the three went back the WHOOP, told Jerry the details of their mission and gave him the leaf.

**Later at Beverly Hills High…**

"I'm so not hungry!" Alex said.

"Yeah, me neither….I can't eat knowing that Naruto could be in danger…I wonder what they'd do with him…" Sam said.

"I don't know but it sure sounds crazy!" Alex said before Clover suddenly walked up.

"Speaking of crazy, I'm in the bathroom stall and what do I see? A vicious lie about me dying my hair!" Clover yelled at the two teens who laughed at her anger.

"How could you write that!?" Clover asked breaking Alex out of her laughter.

"How would you know if I wrote it?" Alex asked.

"It was signed "Sincerely, Alex"!" Clover said.

"You signed your name?" Sam asked.

"Well, whatever! Maybe next time, you should stop writing down that you wanna hog Naruto and keep him away from us in your diary!" Alex said.

"My private diary entries are a far cry from public displays of humiliation!" Clover said before Mandy appeared.

"Ha! My latest column! Read it and weep!" Mandy said smugly as she showed Clover a magazine titled "Clover's secrets revealed."

"Clover's secrets revealed? Clover uses the cap of her pen to clean her ears? Clover's fur purse is a total fake? Dish the dirt on me…fine….but diss my accessories!? Now it's personal! Spill it, Mandy! Where'd your get all of this crap!?" Clover asked while Sam and Alex looked away as they whistled.

"Oh, sorry! A reporter never reveals her sources! And anyways, where's Naruto?" Mandy asked.

"He's…uh sick!" Clover lied.

"Sick, huh….well anyways, later loser! And P.S: Sam, thanks for the tip!" Mandy said before she left making Clover stare down at the red head in shock as she whistled before smirking at her.

"Well look at it, this way, now you have something new to write about in your diary!" Sam said smugly as she smirked.

"Why you!" Clover yelled before throwing a piece of sushi that hit and stuck to Sam's forehead.

"Okay, that's it! That's taking things too far! This means war!" Sam yelled and before the two could get into a scuffle….

Sam's compounder rung.

"Timeout! That's my compounder!" Sam said before she opened it up and the three sat around it.

"Ladies, I have the result of the leaf analysis." Jerry said as a projection before looking up at Sam and decided to ask, "And is that food on your face?" Jerry asked Sam.

"Not anymore!" Clover said as she swatted the food off of Sam's forehead.

"Right…well it seems that the leaf that you found is derived from a plant indigenous to a Mediterranean island called Proasis." Jerry explained.

"Proasis? Hey, isn't that the private island owned by that trillionaire techy tycoon, Phil Fences? I swear, I saw it on Lifestyle's, The Insanely Rich!" Clover said.

"Indeed. Proasis was intended as his private vacation spot. But because of his workaholic tendencies, he's rarely there." Jerry explained.

"Then, I guess we invade Phil's privacy and find out what's going on so we can save Naruto!" Sam said.

"Be careful. There could be worse things than two robotic gladiators on that island." Jerry said.

"Chillax, Jer! When it comes to invading privacy, Sam and Alex are experts at it!" Clover said as both girls smiled sheepishly as her.

**Sometime Later at Proasis Island**

Sam, Alex and Clover had landed in the island in hopes of saving Naruto and the other handsome men that were kidnapped.

"You think WHOOP dropped us in the right place?" Alex asked.

"Positive. This is so Proasis." Clover confirmed.

"More like so Vegas!" Sam said before the three girls walked around before hearing, "Are you ready for the entertainment extravaganza of a lifetime? Well today's your lucky day! Because the greatest show on the planet is about to begin!" through a speaker as the three girls had noticed a stadium close by.

"OOH! Maybe, it's a boy candy concert!" Alex smiled.

"Let's go!" Sam said before the three of them flew onto the roof of the stadium and they watched through the window as they noticed…..Naruto being in the middle of the stadium.

"Hold on! That's Naruto!" Alex said.

"In some kind of tournament?" Sam asked.

"Okay! I'm in some stadium after getting kidnapped!? This sucks! Could this get any worse!?" Naruto asked before….he was approached by the two same gladiators from earlier!

"We should go help Naruto!" Clover said outside.

"Totally!" Sam said before using her compounder to transform into…gladiatorettes along with Alex and Clover.

As they snuck their way in, Naruto was suddenly attacked by robotic lions!

"Ha! Take that!" Naruto said as he punched one away.

"Heh, you might be a tough animal but you're not tougher than Akamaru, that's for sure!" Naruto said laughing confidently while unknown to him, another one was about heading right towards him with open fangs and Naruto didn't notice it, in time enough…

"What the!?" Naruto asked astonished and just before it could make contact with Naruto….

Sam suddenly kicked it away, shocking Naruto.

"Sam!" Naruto said happily, "You saved me, thanks!" Naruto said smiling.

"Don't mention it." Sam said before the same lion had jumped at the two again with it open fangs and Sam and Naruto jumped away…at the cost of the top of Sam's sword being bitten…

"That hurt! Even if you are robotic!" Sam said with a red face as Alex and Clover fought two robot gladiators and had sliced them…but to no avail until they sliced their heads off, destroying them completely.

"Take this you mangy bastards!" Naruto yelled as he threw two shuriken at the robotic lions, destroying them as it slashed their chests…or so he and Sam thought….

"So you think you're tough, huh?" Naruto asked before they suddenly ran off.

"Guess they don't!" Alex said.

"Why'd they run off?" Naruto asked before suddenly….bars fell down on the four!

The four teens were then taken to a barred cell.

"So what is this!? Some kind of freaky prison?" Alex asked.

"Wow! With all these hot guys here, if this is prison then I want a life sentence!" Clover eagerly said.

"Something tells me this is worse than prison…" Naruto said.

"Yeah…almost like it's a human zoo…" Sam said.

"You're both right! We were all kidnapped and are now being held against our will!" One of the handsome men said.

"Held against our will? Yeah, right!" Naruto said as he channeled chakra into his fist and attempted to punch the bars of the cell down but was knocked back as if there was a force field on the bars….

As Naruto got up, a blonde haired girl wearing a pink dress walked up to the cell.

"Don't worry, you won't be here for long!" The blonde girl had said.

"Who the hell are you!?" Naruto asked.

"I'm Felicity Fences and I'm the princess of Proasis!" Felicity stated.

"Hmph! The spoiled rich kind!" Alex said.

"My father has provided me everything that money can buy, clothes, car, jewelry but it's all so boring!" Felicity arrogantly stated.

"It is?" Naruto and Clover asked.

"Yes! So that's why I had him design these robot gladiators to chase down the world's handsome hunks for me and when my boy toys bore me, I send them into the arena for an unfair fight!" Felicity stated.

"Okay! You're seriously crazy!" Naruto said.

"Yeah and besides, hunks can't be boring!" Clover said.

"Clover!" Sam said before turning to Felicity, "You better let us all out if you know what's good for you!" Sam said to her.

"Sorry, but you girls are here now, I've decided to kick things up a notch and I bet you're all dying to know how!" Felicity stated evilly.

"When I get out of here, I'll kick things up a notch!" Naruto yelled at her.

Felicity simply laughed before she let them all out of the cell and they were led into the stadium.

"For my viewing pleasure, you all will face my daddy's latest gift, the magniglad 5000!" Felicity said before a gigantic robot came down as it wielded a staff.

"Whoa…that's one big robot…" Naruto said.

"Uh, what're we fighting for, anyways?" Ty asked Felicity who laughed at him.

"Your lives." She smugly answered.

"So, what do we do, guys?" Clover asked.

"Why don't we let you two lovers decide?" Sam asked making Alex laugh.

"A diary reference at a time like this!?" Naruto asked as the robot suddenly brought down its huge staff making everyone one but Naruto as he barely noticed before it came down and luckily, it missed him.

"Whoa! That was a close one but at least that's all that robot has!" Naruto said before the robot suddenly brought out a flail.

"…I stand corrected! Someone, get me out of here!" Naruto said before the girls got him out of the hole of the staff that he was stuck in.

"Thanks, Alex!" Naruto said gratefully.

"I'm just glad you weren't expecting Clover to save you!" Alex said making Naruto sweat drop.

"Okay, seriously, please stop." Naruto said with irritated narrowed eyes.

"I have an idea! Clover! You can use your body armor to fight that robot and when Naruto gets close enough when its guard is down, he can use that rasen-whatever technique to destroy it like when he destroyed that computer that time!" Sam said before Clover, Alex and Naruto smirked as Clover used her compounder to transform into her body armor.

With Clover now in her body armor, she shot the robot a fierce glaze before it launched its flail at her which she caught before standing back up after she caught it.

"Ugh…hey! Let's play catch!" Clover said before hurling it back at the robot, hitting its chest and damaging it somewhat and as it got up from where he landed a small hole came as a result and the handsome men all ran out of the stadium scared.

"It's working! Nice one, Clover!" Alex said.

"Let's just hope that Naruto can use that rasen-thingy move to destroy it!" Clover said before the robot suddenly shot a beam of fire at her making Clover run and Felicity chuckled evilly.

"Hehehe! Yes!" Felicity said.

"Do it, Naruto!" Clover said.

And right as Clover said that, out of nowhere in the air, Naruto appeared having a bigger rasengan than normal in his hand, shocking Felicity.

"What is that!?" Felicity asked astonished at the rasengan that was in Naruto's hand.

"Eat this! Odama Rasengan!" Naruto said slamming it into the head of the robot, damaging it and killing it…

"Wait, no! It can't be destroyed! I'm gonna tell daddy!" Felicity yelled before suddenly Sam and Alex appeared in front of her shooting her glares.

"Uh…" Felicity said nervously before she was thrown out of the stadium and landed right in the arms of one of the handsome men that she kidnapped and she nervously smiled as they shot her looks of resentment.

**Sometime after that**

Felicity was apprehended by WHOOP and said nothing as Jerry congratulated the four teens.

"Very good, spies, I'm glad to see that you all put aside your personal differences and were able to get along!" Jerry said.

Right as he said that, the girls all shot Naruto dirty looks as he sweated nervously and Jerry sweat dropped.

"Well…temporarily…" Jerry said before the plane took Felicity away…

**Later that Day at Beverly Hills High**

Naruto was walking until he was suddenly approached by Sam, Clover and Alex.

"Hold it!" Sam said.

"Is this about earlier?" Naruto asked a little sadly.

"It is. And…we're sorry…." Sam said as she frowned.

"Yeah…we were major jerks to you…." Alex said as she frowned as well.

"And plus…we overreacted…and were being a little selfish…." Clover finished as she finished as she looked down.

"It's okay." Naruto began as he sat down with the girls before he continued, "I was kinda hogging Clover and that was wrong because I want to know about all three of you girls." Naruto finished smiling.

"Aww, Naruto!" Clover said smiling.

"Yeah, and today, I'll spend time with Alex!" Naruto said.

"Okay, Naruto!" Alex said smiling.

"So, where to?" Alex asked smiling.

"You know it! The arcade!" Naruto said grinning as she returned the grin as the two left for the arcade while Sam and Clover stood there a little shocked.

"I can't believe of all the things they could do together, they'd choose the arcade!" Clover said.

"Yeah…" Sam said before the two looked down before looking at each other.

"So…wanna go to the movies or something?" Clover asked.

"Sure, why not." Sam said smiling before the two left for the movies.

**(A/N: With another spy mission done, what's next for Naruto, Sam, Clover and Alex? =) Find out in the next chapter of Totally Shippuden! =) )**

(Insert Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World)

(End Naruto Shippuden Ending Theme: Spinning World)

(Totally Shippuden: Preview of Next Chapter: Cue the Naruto Shippuden Preview Theme!)

Naruto: So we have a mission in this abandoned weight house, huh?

Clover: Well it beats the other two options, that's for sure!

?: It sure has been a while.

Alex: Hold on, you're supposed to be in jail!

Naruto and Alex: Next time on Totally Shippuden: A bizarre morphing reunion! Don't miss it! =)

(End Naruto Shippuden Preview Theme)

**Me: (lies beaten and bruised) have a talk with me…Alex and Sam said….but the freaking beat me up like…. (Notices the audience staring at me with impatience) Oh sorry, guys! XD There is the official twelfth chapter for you guys! ^_^ I hope that you all enjoyed my adaptation of "Planet of the Hunks"! =) It sure was fun to write! ^_^ By the way, if some of you have gone to my profile page, you'll notice that I have taken the poll since it's close to the 15****th**** chapter! =) The reason why is because of two reasons:**

**I've chosen some Naruto girls to be in the harem! =) These were the top three most voted and Jebest4781 told me to put three Naruto girls in the harem so that the harem won't be too hard to write! =) They were Shion, Koyuki…and Karin! XD (I like Karin XD) Yeah, shocked the hell out of me! =P XD If it makes you all feel zny better Hinata was in fourth place AND LOOK AT THE BRIGHT SIDE, SAKURA CAN'T BE IN THE HAREM BECAUSE SHE WAS IN LAST PLACE XD but this leads me to my second point and please don't be annoyed with me….**

**Should I still include Naruto girls in the harem because my buddy, Jebest4781 told me that a harem of more than four girls can be hard to write so please answer me this question because I don't want to ruin my story by adding in too many girls XD**

**But in any case, don't forget to review, favorite and let me know what you all thought of this chapter! =) The next chapter will be out on Saturday, March 7, 2015 so keep a look out for it then! =) And so like I said, please review, comment and enjoy and don't forget to look at my two points and I will sign off before I enjoy some Dragon Ball Xenoverse! ^_^ Til March 7****th****, 2015, see ya! =) Well-Sensei, out! ^_^**


End file.
